Cuándo te volveré a ver?
by Escritora submarina
Summary: Midoriya Izuku ha estado viviendo atormentado por los malos tratos de su amigo de la infancia: Kacchan. Sin embargo, cuando un día un joven aparece frente suyo, le hace ver que no todo está perdido como todos le hicieron creer.
1. Chapter 1

**"Cuándo...?"**

.

.

.

.

Gotas.

Besos.

Gotas de lluvia chocando con los vidrios.

Besos intensos, besos suaves, besos demandantes, besos apasionados.

Gotas de lluvia agolpándose en arrumacos, esclareciendo la luz que emergía de las ventanas.

Besos que se intercambiaban sin razón alguna, sin tener un lazo de por medio, sin poseer un significado para su relación.

Eran besos intensos bajo el sonido de la lluvia dentro del aula.

Por qué se besaban?

Cuál era el motivo?

Los besos de Kacchan siempre eran demandantes, no lo dejaban respirar, y cuando él se alejaba para coger aire, él se lanzaba contra sus labios, capturándolos, aprisionándolos con mayor potencia hasta adormecerle la boca completa. Así, eran los besos de su amigo de la infancia, su querido amigo del cual él le tenía inmenso afecto y admiración, pero que no fueron suficientes para que él supiera que aquel intercambio de besos era porque él sentía lo mismo que él.

Midoriya Izuku desconocía el detrás del porqué Kacchan lo besaba cuando estaban solos, o el porqué lo amenazaba con no decirle nada a nadie sobre los intercambios que se daban, o más bien, los intercambios que Kacchan buscaba tener, porque Midoriya estaba peor que perdido en ese asunto.

No alcanzaba a comprender por qué su amigo de la infancia lo besaba.

No comprendía cómo era que él lo maltrataba frente a los demás, es decir, le tiraba sus libros, le quemaba sus libretas, lo empujaba, lo insultaba, y le hacía saber cuánto éste lo odiaba con todo su ser, pero que al final del día, lo besaba como si su sed se saciara con sus labios, lo besaba como si él fuera el aire que necesitaba para respirar, lo besaba con tanta demanda que lo rompería.

El goteo de la lluvia aumentaba, al igual, que la intensidad de los besos de Kacchan, sus manos paseaban demandantes sobre la tela de su uniforme, clavándose como garras sobre su piel, incrustándose sobre su anatomía.

Midoriya se sentía peor que humillado, y con el pasar del tiempo, la duda y la intriga lo carcomían. Se volvían parte de sus pensamientos.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba con los movimientos que él le provocaba, pero su mente divagaba a otro lugar. Su mente ansiaba encontrar una salida, comprender el motivo de las acciones de su amigo de la infancia; su mente buscaba librarse de las ataduras que lo limitaban de cumplir su sueño.

Gotas.

Besos.

Cuándo acabará ese tormento?

* * *

Uno de esos días, Midoriya no tenía ganas de soportar las caricias exigentes de Kacchan, o sus besos sin control, pues se acercaba la etapa en que él decidiría de una vez por todas a cual preparatoria ingresaría y esa sería, claro estaba, la UA.

Bueno, al no haber nacido con un Quirk, el ingreso sería complicado, mas no imposible para el adolescente de catorce años de cabello rizado el siquiera intentarlo.

No perdía nada con internarlo, no?

Ultimamente él se había estado preparando mentalmente para el reto; además, ya le había comentado con anterioridad a su madre de sus deseos por querer ser un estudiante de la prestigiosa escuela de héroes UA, donde estudió su ídolo reciente y de la infancia: All Might.

Midoriya creía con todas sus fuerzas que él merecía por lo menos dar su mejor esfuerzo para pasar el examen, tanto el físico como el académico.

Si su amigo de la infancia se enteraba de su meta, de seguro, lo "castigaría" o le daría una cruel advertencia con tal de no verlo alcanzar sus sueños. Midoriya ya conocía demasiado bien a Kacchan, podría decirse, que ya hasta predicaba lo que haría él.

Tenía tatuadas en su piel las reacciones de Kacchan, al igual que sus caricias, el sentir de sus dedos al recorrer sus capas de piel, la sensación de su boca al rozar su cuello y morderlo, la forma en la que lo besaba y aprisionaba su cuerpo con sus explosivas manos hasta dominarlo por completo.

Midoriya conocía todos esos detalles a la perfección, y debía de encontrar una manera de salir de tanto tormento, de tanta humillación seguida de roces intensos por encima de su uniforme.

Sin embargo, qué era todo eso exactamente? Por qué Kacchan lo trataba de esa manera en privado?

Para Midoriya no tenía el más mínimo sentido, mas que verlo como una horrible forma de humillarle y de hacerle saber cuán inútil era su vana existencia para él, porque para Kacchan, él solo era un inútil que no podía hacer absolutamente nada, mas que complacerlo.

Midoriya ansiaba creer que su existencia no se limitaba a solamente complacer a Kacchan, a ser su descarga de frustraciones, no, su existencia debía de dar para más. Él desde pequeño anhelaba ser un héroe, el mejor de todos, aquel que salva a las personas con una sonrisa. Ese era el héroe que él soñaba desde que veía los videos de All Might en la computadora de su casa, incluso después de descubrir la cruel verdad al saber que él nació sin poderes, sin una individualidad y que su vida sería común y corriente. Una vida sin dejar su huella, una vida carente de sentido, una mera existencia plagada en el olvido.

Él no quería ese destino trazado; le daba temor tener ese futuro.

_Debo ser más fuerte,_ se dijo convencido de que él modificaría ese futuro vacío que le esperaba, en lo que reforzaba sus notas sobre su libreta de "Análisis de héroes para el futuro".

_Definitivamente cambiaré mi futuro,_ se aferró de la pluma con la cual escribía, sabiendo que el eclipse en el que su vida experimentaba no sería siempre eterno.

Escribía sin importarle los cuchicheos de sus compañeros, o el sentimiento de que la mirada de Kacchan lo observaba por detrás del hombro con intensidad; esa mirada, sea como la ejerciera, no lo detendría de lo que él hacía.

Sin embargo, para su desgracia, o mala suerte, el profesor les notificó a todos los demás compañeros que él tenía en mente ingresar a la UA, cosa que de inmediato, Kacchan se petrificó, para después, lanzarle una explosión frente a todos en el grupo, incluyendo al maestro, y lo terminó amenazando.

Midoriya quería despertar, ansiaba despertar de ese tormento ya.

Contuvo sus lágrimas con todo su ser, no queriendo ceder a sus amenazas, no señor, él lo confrontaría de alguna manera.

Pero esa simple amenaza común que recibía a diario no fue suficiente para el acumulamiento de insultos que su amigo de la infancia le restregaba constantemente en la cara, sino, lo abordó en compañía de sus amigos, le quitó su libreta, y como si le aplicara sal a la herida abierta que cubría su piel, le explotó su libreta de "Análisis de héroes para el futuro", sin un gramo de piedad. Nada. Y se la tiró por la ventana, no sin antes, decirle que se lanzara del techo de la escuela, es decir, lo acababa de incitar al suicidio.

Acaso Kacchan lo odiaba tanto como para decirle que se quitara la vida?

Tanto era su existencia una molestia para Kacchan?

Al quedarse solo en el aula, Midoriya se desparramó en el suelo echó un mar de lágrimas, dejando derramar el inmenso dolor que lo consumía vivo, que lo cubría entero, y lo enredaba asemejándose a una enredadera envolviendo su cuerpo hasta capturarlo en redes.

Él era prisionero de Kacchan, prisionero de no tener poderes. Un completo inútil, un cuadro obsoleto de color, una llaga en la herida de las manos, una vaga certeza de estar vivo.

Qué sentido acarreaban tales fundamentos?

Qué le deparaba con exactitud?

Por primera vez, sintió miedo, incertidumbre, temor.

Por qué Kacchan lo trataba tan mal?

Algo se quebró dentro de Midoriya y no fue un error.

Y si lo que dijo Kacchan era verdad? Y si él terminaba con su vida, en la próxima el tendría un Quirk? No valía la pena intentarlo.

Él valía demasiado como para acabar con todo porque Kacchan se lo aconsejó, y por nada del mundo, obedecería a ese obsoleto consejo que sólo bastaba para motivarlo a no hacerlo.

Lo único que hizo fue recoger su libreta del estanque de peces y regresar al aula por su mochila, y no supo si fue por crueldad del destino o por mala suerte suya, como siempre, pero Kacchan estaba esperándolo justo ahí, justo en la zona donde lo acorralaba con tanto gusto de su parte hasta dejarlo desnudo (simbólicamente) de todo.

—Hasta que por fin llegas, maldito— Bufó con gran entusiasmo. Falso entusiasmo, eso fue la sensación que tuvo Midoriya al oírlo. Su menudo cuerpo tembló de miedo, sabiendo lo que le esperaba en cuestión de segundos.

—K-Kacchan…— Pronunció dificultoso, algo que el nombrado interpretó con gran satisfacción, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa de sus labios.

—No me hagas esperar— Amenazó, y en segundos lo atrapó en sus redes.

No le dio tiempo a Midoriya de escapar, pues él ya lo estaba devorando con sus instintos explosivos como para dejarlo libre.

Las lágrimas contenidas en las comisuras de sus ojos le impedían ver con claridad lo que sucedía, y con dicha, agradeció no verle el rostro de burla de su amigo de la infancia al besarlo con demanda, y dejarlo expuesto de todo el mal que su anatomía conformaba.

Al terminar, Kacchan lo dejó tirado en el suelo a expensas de su condición agitada y exhausta, sonriéndole.

—Ya sabes qué hacer— Dijo brusco. Al verlo asentir dócil, añadió: —Sales diez minutos después que yo—

—Sí, Kacchan— Dijo obediente.

—Así me gusta— Se rió triunfal. —Y recuerda, no quiero que ingreses a UA, tu no perteneces ahí—

—S-sí…—Asintió débil.

Y se retiró de su vista.

_Otro día de tortura por parte de Kacchan_, pensó abatido, sintiendo un frío intenso abordar su corazón, abanicándolo de una helada ventisca. _Ya estoy acostumbrado, _asintió para sí, levantándose con pena, alistándose para salir luego de esperar por esos eternos diez minutos que él se veía obligado a obedecer.

De seguro, su madre estaría preocupada porque él aún no llegaba a casa a comer, pero a él ya no le quedaban fuerzas para moverse, porque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que descansara, que se permitiera dormir por años hasta despertar siendo el mejor héroe de todos.

Cuánto tiempo duraría ese martirio?

Cuándo acabará su tormento?

* * *

Saliendo del aula, sus pies se sentían pesados, mientras que su cabeza decaía en un vaivén inconcluso. Él era una dulce criatura que no merecía ser tratado de la manera en la que lo hacían.

En uno de los cuartos del aula, vio una persona que en su vida había visto. Un chico con cabello bicromático, un lado era rojo y el otro blanco, unos ojos que definen los misterios de lo inalcanzable, una cicatriz usurpando su rostro haciéndolo verse tan profundo y tan inigualable.

Midoriya se detuvo en seco ante la presencia de aquel muchacho.

Quién era?

Ese muchacho se veía como sacado de un cómic, simulaba ser un ser celestial, esos movimientos agraciados que se desplegaban similar a las alas de un ave al volar la primera vez.

Parecía más bien, que estaba merodeando por el aula, quizás esperando a alguien? Y si esperaba a alguien, qué hacía en el aula que nadie usaba? Es decir, el aula vacía.

Más allá de su presencia, notó que el muchacho usaba el uniforme de la UA y eso lo animó a hablarle.

—Um, disculpe— Dijo en voz educada, exaltando al joven, quien se volteó a verlo con los ojos abiertos y la boca entreabierta. Pudo jurar que él pareció reconocerlo. —Está buscando a alguien?— La voz le salió con un deje de miedo, pero qué más daba? Le intrigaba saber qué hacía un estudiante de la UA en su escuela cuando no eran horas clase.

—Em, estoy perdido— Especificó el joven bicromático, expresando desde sus ojos una sensación de reconocimiento, de que él lo analizaba como si fuera una persona allegada suya, aunque para Midoriya, era su primera vez viendo a alguien tan celestial frente a él y no había nada mejor que eso. —Eres…— Se trabó dudando, colocando sus dedos debajo de la barbilla en aire pensativo.

Midoriya puso gesto interrogante, su corazón latiéndole en sazón, emocionado e intrigado.

—Eres Midoriya?— Preguntó, viéndolo intenso, analizándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Sí— Respondió, tras haber pasado saliva. Acaso ese muchacho lo conocía? —Me conoces?—

—Claro— Afirmó en un cabeceo ligero, dando unos pasos a su dirección, a lo que él sintió que sus mejillas se encendieron. —Eres Midoriya Izuku— Declaró seguro. —Digamos que te conozco—

—Usted me conoce?— Espetó sorprendido, apuntándose a él mismo con los ojos pestañeando. El joven realizó una sonrisa de lado, encendiendo aun más las mejillas de Midoriya, que no quitaba sus ojos de encima de él.

—Por supuesto— El joven lo miraba con ternura irradiando en sus facciones, su piel casi de porcelana lo encandilaba, y su voz tan suave que podría hacerse pasar por ventiscas de aire fresco. —Vas a ingresar a UA— No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Una oleada de curiosidad en relación a ese desconocido muchacho usurparon a Midoriya.

—C-cómo lo sabes?— Balbuceó incrédulo.

Midoriya creyó que el muchacho estaba en busca de Kacchan, pero no, él lo estaba buscando.

—Leí tu información— Dijo de soslayo, observando sus pecas, seguido de ver sus pestañas.

—M-mi información?—Repitió inteligible.

—Eres muy simpático, Midoriya— Se rió en voz baja el joven, resaltando su rostro. El corazón de Midoriya se contrajo, la embestida que recibió al oír esa risa fue demoledor.

—Po-por qué me buscabas?— Se atrevió a preguntarle, jugueteando con sus dedos en nerviosismo.

—No puedo decirte exactamente el motivo del porqué estoy aquí, porque yo mismo no te lo puedo decir— Explicó, él alcanzó a ver que en su gesto ocultaba algo, pues arrugó un poco las cejas. —Pero te puedo decir esto, Midoriya— Alzó su dedo en indicación. —Serás un asombroso héroe—

—Q-qué?— Se le cayó la quijada del impacto, sus ojos salieron de sus orbes en magnitud, el materialismo de su cuerpo se desarmó en pedazos. Todo lo que él añoraba escuchar se lo decía un desconocido, la niebla que rodeaba sus orejas y las palabras tóxicas que le decían los demás (sobre todo Kacchan) se disiparon de la faz de la tierra. —U-un héroe…yo?— Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos como ríos.

—Sí— Sonrió, emanando en su aura confianza.

—Yo no, yo no— Recordó que él no tenía un Quirk, y se frenó se seguir llorando. Le surgió la duda de que si ese joven se estaba burlando de sus sueños, pero no parecía que se reía de él, al contrario, se mostró bastante sincero y sus intenciones eran puras para con él.

—Me salvaste Midoriya, cuando nadie más se interesó en salvarme— Confesó sinceramente, irguiéndose a su altura. —Eres mi héroe, por eso, no permitas que Bakugou te siga dando el infierno que te da ahorita—

Una chispa de temor recorrió su espina dorsal, y sintió pánico al enterarse de todas las cosas que él sabía sobre su persona.

—C-cómo?— Dijo atónito. El joven lució arrepentido de haberle dicho eso, a lo que trató de recomponerse.

—Metí la pata— Suspiró angustiado. —Perdóname Midoriya, por haber hablado de más—

—N-no entiendo— Musitó lento. —C-cómo conoces todo esto? Por qué me dices que seré un asombroso héroe?—

—Te he estado observando— Le hizo saber en tono gentil.—Eres un ser que no merece ser tratado como un estorbo, Midoriya, tu mereces ser un héroe—

—Yo no tengo un Quirk— Admitió en gran pena, lagrimeando. El joven no se inmutó de su lloriqueo, no obstante, usó la yema de sus pulgares para limpiar su lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—No te preocupes por eso— Descartó, acunando su rostro. —La vida te traerá grandes cosas—

_Grandes cosas? _Midoriya puso gesto interrogante, y otro azote de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, a lo que el joven siguió limpiando sin molestarse de realizar aquello; es más, parecía disfrutar mucho de su compañía.

Aunque, le había dicho "héroe", será que esa persona venía de un futuro muy lejano en donde él lograba sus sueños? O era un ser celestial que miraba el futuro y vino a hacérselo saber?

Si le decía que estaba hecho para cosas grandes, Midoriya se conformaría con escuchar eso, porque la sinceridad de aquella persona era suficiente para hacerle sentir que las esperanzas que él había tenido por años, no eran esperanzas vagas o ilusos de su parte, sino eran esperanzas certeras, llenas de un futuro prometedor para él.

Midoriya no indagaría más sobre el tema, pues estaba consciente que el futuro era relativo, por lo que, él tendría que esforzarse por lograr su objetivo con sus propios méritos, y lograr ser un héroe al que todos admiren, salvando a todos con una sonrisa y la mejor disposición. Midoriya se esforzaría más que los demás, pues él era un sin Quirk, pero eso no lo detenía de tener su meta puesta en ser un alumno de la UA, para después convertirse en un héroe infalible.

—Gracias— Agradeció poniendo su más cálida sonrisa. —Muchas, muchas gracias— Chilló llevado por la emoción.

—No me lo tienes qué agradecer, Midoriya—El joven cercioró en tono reconfortante, sobándole sus rizos con mucho cuidado. —Tal vez todo te parece como una eternidad, pero no te rindas nunca— Acarició su mejilla con su pulgar, reforzando sus palabras. —Ten fé en ti mismo siempre, y sigue soñando en que serás un héroe, porque así será— Se acercó, juntando ambos rostros. —Tu puedes ser un héroe— Susurró, esbozando una sonrisa desbordando de confianza, tal que Midoriya se sintió contagiado por su entusiasmo, que asintió, llorando en un mar de alegría inminente.

Esas palabras eran las que él tanto había ansiado oír de su madre cuando se enteró que él no poseía un Quirk. Esas palabras tan simples, pero cargadas de sentimiento. El que alguien ajeno o cercano a él le hiciera saber que su futuro se cumplía, era suficiente para demolerlo en una interminable alegría que las mismas palabras lo podían describir con detalles.

—Sí— Afirmó en un sollozo.

Cuando su llanto se hubo calmado, el joven le dio un pañuelo sacado de su pantalón del uniforme impecable del UA. Midoriya tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle, y a la vez, ninguna. Era un río de información aquel que recorría su mente, y realmente, quería saber todo? Es decir, Kacchan lo seguirá tratando peor que la basura en la suela de su zapato? O lo tratará como un igual?

—En qué piensas, Midoriya?— Lo interrogó el joven, calmo.

Ah, ya supo que preguntara primero.

—M-me gustaría saber— Inhaló bien, diciéndoles: —Su nombre, por favor—

—Mi nombre?— Dijo señalándose con el dedo, lo vio meditar unos segundos. —Shouto, llámame Shouto—

_Shouto..._ Ese nombre le gustó mucho, para Midoriya fue una probada de lo que era pertenecer al mundo de alguien. La entrada del mundo que componía a una persona en su entereza.

—Shouto...— Pronunció ruborizado.

El nombrado Shouto sonrió conmovido.

Su rato de convivencia con Shouto no duró tanto como él hubiera querido, pues éste no le contó nada de lo que él ansiaba preguntar, y omitió cada detalle que incluyera su propio futuro. Sin más, Midoriya no podía estar más satisfecho al saber que le esperaban cosas grandes, las cosas que él soñaba desde pequeño, las cosas que pasaban por su mente cuando usaba su disfraz de All Might.

Lo único que hizo Shouto, además de revisar su reloj de mano cada tanto, fue hojear su cuaderno explotado por parte de Kacchan, con una mirada invadida de tristeza profunda, lo pescó delineando su caligrafía con sumo cuidado con sus dedos agraciados, y Midoriya quiso saber el por qué él actuaba de esa manera frente a un cuaderno destruido, un cuaderno que para Kacchan era sin valor.

—Este cuaderno— Comentó Shouto de la nada, sobresaltando a Midoriya, quien asintió rápido. —Es valioso para ti?— Él volvió a asentir, apenado de la condición penosa en que su cuaderno se hallaba en un las manos agraciadas de Shouto. —Te serán útiles para el futuro— Dijo revisando su reloj de mano, y antes de que Midoriya respondiera a aquello, Shouto lo abordó. —Es hora de irte, Midoriya—

—Qué?— Lo vio pasmado. Qué significaba eso?

—Tu destino de convertirte en un héroe— Recalcó cuidadosamente, capturando la atención de un anonadado Midoriya, quien lo observaba con los ojos viscos. —Puede que esté más cerca de lo que crees—

—Shouto?—

El pecho se le oprimió el llamarlo, no obstante, necesitaba saciar su sed de respuestas. Shouto se comportaba extraño y no llevaba dos horas de conocerlo.

—Cuida tus cuadernos— Acarició un mechón de su cabello rizado, contemplándolo como si fuera una pieza sagrada de su colección. —Hazte fuerte, Midoriya—

—Q-qué?— Midoriya toqueteó del brazo de Shouto, que no se zafó del sostén de su mano.

—Sal— Ordenó gentil. —Afuera te espera tu destino de ser un héroe, no aquí adentro—

—A-aguarda!— Quiso retenerlo, pues aún le faltaban cosas por decir, cosas por saber.

—Nos veremos pronto, Midoriya— Le tendió una sonrisa cálida, saliendo de la puerta del aula.

—¡Espera, por favor!— Midoriya corrió al pasillo, y en efecto, no quedaron rastros de Shouto por ningún lado.

Desde ese día no lo volvió a ver, y curiosamente, ese mismo día salvó la vida de Kacchan al ser atacado por el monstruo del limo, al igual que ese mismo día conoció a All Might, de la misma manera, obtuvo su Quirk a través de All Might, quien se convirtió en su mentor y su figura de apoyo en el camino para ser un héroe. También desde entonces, Kacchan se enojó tanto por su intervención al salvarlo que no lo volvió a molestar más, asimismo reduciendo su carga emocional en gran medida.

Midoriya pasaba todos los días por aquel aula vacía, esperando encontrar algún rastro de parte de Shouto, mas nunca encontró nada.

Se preguntaba a diario, al recordar las últimas palabras que él le dijo "Nos veremos pronto, Midoriya", haciéndolo pensar:

_Cuándo te encontraré de nuevo, Shouto?_

_Cuándo llegará el día en que nos veremos en UA?_

* * *

Sin embargo al ser aceptado por la UA, su memoria se erosionó y el nombre de "Shouto" se esfumó de su mente, mas Midoriya se quedó con el conocimiento de que sus impulsos para dar el paso y buscar convertirse en un héroe, fueron dados porque alguien lo orilló a atreverse a cambiar su destino de un sin Quirk, porque alguien creyó en él y quizás sí había sido obra de un ser celestial que lo estuvo observando desde lejos y quiso ayudarlo a que así fueran las cosas, que así él se libraría de esa pesada carga que involucraba el ser considerado un inútil por todos, en especial por Kacchan.

A partir de ahí, Midoriya le demostraría a Kacchan no ser el inútil que él siempre creyó de su persona, y le haría ver a ese ser celestial que sus palabras no fueron en vano, que su despedida de volverse a ver pronto no eran palabras vacías, porque poseían una carga muy especial para Midoriya. Una carga emocional que significaba el inmenso agradecimiento que le tenía y el porqué él se sentía tan bendecido de su nueva vida y de haber obtenido un grandioso Quirk, que aún no dominaba.

Pero eso no restaba que en sus momentos de reflexión antes de ingresar a la UA, pues le faltaba muy poco para que las clases comenzaran, no evitaba sentir que ese ser tan similar a un príncipe, le encendiera las mejillas en un rojo carmesí y su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Esas sensaciones lo hacían anhelar con mayor fuerza que ojalá y a esa persona la encontraría en UA.

_Te encontraré en UA?_ Se preguntaba con una sonrisa risueña.

_Y si te veo, te podré reconocer? Espero que sí. _

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Es un nuevo camino que quise tomar por separado de mis otras historias. Lo edité nuevamente porque le faltaba una porción de contenido.

Creo que será two-shot.

Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Volviéndote a ver"**

.

.

.

.

Los recuerdos que Midoriya albergó antes de ingresar a la U.A. fueron borrados de su mente, y por mucho que lo anterior reflejará una nueva autonomía en su persona, no restaba que el vacío que él sentía al no recordar al joven que lo auxilió era desolador.

El pobre de Midoriya se encontraba desconsolado al no poder encontrar dentro de su cerebro, alguna pista que lo orillara a conocer tan siquiera el nombre de ese joven. Sin embargo, los planes del destino para con su voluntad eran diferentes a los que él creía posible.

No había consuelo para un recuerdo obsoleto.

No había manera de llenar el vacío que el corazón le plasmaba a carne abierta.

No había forma de recuperar el pasado perdido, pues ya estaba más lejos de su alcance que cercano a él.

Midoriya no tuvo alternativa mas que conformarse con el presente que le tocaba vivir, al menos de momento él pudo hacer eso por cuenta propia.

All Might era su mentor, y un buen mentor para el joven Midoriya, quien se esforzaba por estar a la altura de sus compañeros, a pesar de su nuevo Quirk y de tener muy escaso tiempo de haberlo obtenido, lidiar con los retos que le ponían encima y de paso, enfrentarlos con su excelente capacidad de razonamiento y de formulación de estrategias para un confrontamiento. Sin más, tuvo su primer gran prueba al enfrentarse a Kacchan, su amigo de la infancia, su primer beso, y con quien lidió gran parte de su vida; también su principal tormento.

Así como él fue su tormento, él lo seguía considerando una inspiración para ser un mejor héroe a futuro, y para hacer sus movimientos en cuanto a peleas donde se veía involucrado el contacto físico.

De igual manera, él ganó esa confrontación, del cual, se colapsó al final de la prueba; del mismo modo, le declaró oficialmente la rivalidad deportiva a Kacchan, que igualmente, aceptó sin chistar, hasta terminó mostrándose vulnerable y por primera vez, Midoriya vislumbró a Kacchan como un ser humano, como una persona con sentimientos y emociones, con debilidades y fortalezas. Y ahí llegó a la conclusión de que Kacchan no era el ser increíble que siempre creyó de él, sino un ser humano más en la población.

Aun así, Kacchan poseía un gran poder sobre su vida y sobre su persona, y por eso, zafarse del vinculo que él creía tener con Kacchan, era difícil de desligarse por completo, pues siempre existía una atracción casi magnética hacia él que lo inhabilitaba de separarse de ese flagelo de existencia que lo unía a él.

Una unión que él aún desconocía su razón de ser, su forma tangible de formarse, su vestigio esporádico que estallaba cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y la separación se volvía un mito, una imposición por parte del tiempo de separar.

Si Midoriya se ponía a inspeccionar sus libretas de "Análisis de héroes para el futuro" en todas se encontraba él, en cada esquina de la página habitaba su esencia, la espalda que conformaba la anatomía inalcanzable de Kacchan, las observaciones de su evolución tras los años, y Midoriya no comprendía en absoluto por qué Kacchan se molestaba cuando veía esas notas, pues éste se las había hecho con las mejores intenciones, pero quizás nunca se era suficiente cuando se trataba de él.

Nunca lograba sacar una sonrisa de Kacchan.

Y eso también le partía el corazón.

* * *

Por fortuna, Midoriya logró hacer amigos en la U.A. y esos amigos lo apoyaban y formaban parte esencial de su círculo.

De la misma manera en la que se dio cuenta que no todos los seres humanos nacían iguales a la edad escasa de cuatro años, se percató de que no todos los seres humanos lo juzgarían o lo maltratarían como lo hicieron durante toda su infancia y en la secundaria.

Sus amigos eran Uraraka Ochako y Tenya Iida. Mejores amigos no pudo haber pedido el dulce Midoriya, pues amigos en sí, él no tenía ni uno en la secundaria, mas que Kacchan.

Pero, Kacchan ser un amigo ejemplar estaba lejos de ser considerada una verdad.

Uraraka y Iida lo apoyaban mucho y lo acompañaban en su día a día como estudiante de la U.A. mientras él tenía el arduo trabajo de lidiar con Kacchan frente suyo en las posiciones de los mesa bancos.

Sentía que era como si el destino quería ponerlos juntos a como diera lugar, y quien sabe si así fuera, pues de no ser de ese modo, Kacchan no se le volvería a acercar a como lo hizo en el pasado, pero quizás y muy poco probable, Midoriya no cedió tan fácilmente a los caprichos de su amigo de la infancia, puesto a que él tenía dos metas en mente.

La primera era ser un buen héroe y la segunda encontrar a la persona que en sus obsoletos recuerdos permanecía vivo.

Sin embargo, su amigo de la infancia no le facilitaría ninguna de las dos metas, ya que él era un chico muy demandante y demasiado explosivo.

Pero, Midoriya no era el inútil de la secundaria que éste creía de su persona, porque tan pronto como él le hizo probar por primera vez el sabor de la derrota, es cuando Kacchan se percató, o al menos, esperaba que él se percatara de que su existencia era algo más allá que algo sublime.

Midoriya se fortalecía rápidamente, gracias a que tenía al héroe número uno de mentor y sus entrenamientos estrictos lo ayudaron a ir ganando una increíble figura tonificada y capacitada de soportar el enorme peso que conllevaba ser el portador del One For All.

Y cada vez que él finalizaba su entrenamiento en compañía de All Might, se decía:

_Me tengo que hacer más fuerte_, mientras empuñaba firmemente su mano derecha, acercándola a su pecho con antelación.

Por nada del mundo cambiaría ese poder.

No llegó un solo momento en que Midoriya no pensara en aquel joven.

Por mucho que circulaba el pensamiento rotundo de buscarlo, la cosa se perdía en el abismo. El tiempo avanzaba a su antojo, mientras que Midoriya suplicaba porque su búsqueda no fuera en vano.

No debía de ser en vano jamás.

Él simplemente no quería fingir que nada pasó, porque no fue así. Nunca fue así.

Y si le contaba a cualquier persona, nadie lo entendería, pues lo creerían loco, o lo tacharían de demente.

Era un secreto inconfesable, y Midoriya estaba más que consciente de no revelar aquella experiencia que duró menos de una hora, pero que fue suficiente para encender todas sus neuronas, para derretir sus alas congeladas por el desdén ajeno, para hacer que su corazón latiera de gozo contra su pecho, para que su estado inerte por fin flotara a un ritmo afable.

Su mundo no pudo haber cambiado tan rápido, pero lo hizo. Su entero mundo se tornó a un color diferente al que antes se encontraba; de un color opaco sin la menor gracia, a un verde brillante lleno de vitalidad.

Por eso, Midoriya concluyó que su búsqueda no era un desperdicio, ni un simple capricho infantil, porque todo era real, sabía real y se sentía tan real como estar vivo.

Fue un instante que le dio la libertad para seguir creyendo en su meta, para que todo ese odio ajeno hacia su persona se esparciera por el aire hasta esfumarse de las entrañas de la tierra.

Fue un instante que perteneció escondido en algún sitio recóndito de su memoria, incrustado en una bocanada, una bocanada fresca de aire, una bocanada que impacta directo contra el cuerpo y le da una violenta sacudida, una bocanada que se marca en el cuerpo a manera de tatuajes permanentes, una bocanada que sintió emerger de sus pulmones de la impresión de verlo a él.

Con justa razón, nadie la creería, a veces hasta él mismo se sorprendía soñando con todas sus fuerzas ese panorama, lo revivía similar a una película que la regresaba y la volvía a poner en marcha, ya que nunca le aburría repetirlo. Al contrario, lo llenaba de esperanzas por doquier, rebosante esperanza que salía de sus poros.

Quizás, Midoriya cayó muy fuerte o la fortaleza del impacto lo dejó anonadado.

Sea lo que fuera, él se encontraba a merced de aquel joven desconocido.

Flotando en un lugar donde ambos se reencontraban y permanecían atados por la inercia, por el reflejo de caer a sus pies con los ojos abiertos y los labios dibujados en una pintoresca sonrisa.

Quizás Midoriya soñaba mucho con ese escenario, y lo sentía suceder en cada esquina, en cada pliegue de las paredes, en cada roce inconsciente contra los dedos de alguien, lo presenciaba con los ojos vendados o con la ceguera visible, lo veía venir y lo veía alejarse.

Cada impulso, cada palpitar, se transformaba en una sensación por reflejo en relación a ese recuerdo obsoleto.

Y probablemente, muy probablemente, Midoriya estaba enamorado de ese joven.

* * *

No abismó cómo fue que sucedió o cómo fue que su interés por cierta persona surgió a pique, es decir, que le llamara alguien tanto la atención al posar sus ojos sobre él.

Todoroki Shouto, su compañero de clases, el hijo de Endeavor, el silencioso del salón. Aquel chico bicromático se robó su atención, capturó el instinto de verlo por inercia con cada paso que daba y con cada mirada hecha por ese chico.

Desde que Todoroki lo abordó para desafiarlo en el festival deportivo, del cual él aceptó sin dudarlo, su atención y su figura se vieron afectados por mirarlo constantemente, y en cualquier caso, sentirse a sí mismo ruborizarse ante su presencia, y eso le afligía porque desconocía el motivo o la razón de todo ese rubor asentado en su rostro.

La sensación de desconcierto era real, todo en ello sabía real, por mucho que él deseara que no fuera así, pero no podía controlarlo, sus ideas por quererlo ver y escuchar su seria voz eran mayor que su voluntad.

Descartó que no llegara al nivel de obsesión, mas que de mera admiración, misma que no mermaba esas sensaciones que crecían y florecían en su interior, esas sensaciones que cobraban vida en su interior, pero se guardaba para sí.

Al enfrentarse a Todoroki en el festival y ayudarlo a aceptarse a él mismo, algo se desprendió en su pecho. Ese algo le dio miedo, un miedo desconcertante, que dejaba su mente al acecho.

No supo qué fue, o qué se despertó en su memoria, pero fueron los ojos bicromáticos de Todoroki los que robaron su ser, los que estremecieron su alma y lo obligaron a colapsar en medio del combate, pues su intensidad y la brutalidad con la cual lo penetraron con esos ojos, lo dejaron imposibilitados para seguir avanzando.

Esos ojos fueron el detonante de su interés en Todoroki desde aquel momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, y una explosión se originó en ambos.

A partir de ahí, Midoriya conversaba a menudo con Todoroki, se llegó a volver su amigo, se ganó su confianza con el pasar del tiempo; además, una de las culminaciones de aquella amistad fue su enfrentamiento contra Stain, del cual, los dos se unieron más que antes, asimismo captando la atención de sus amigos y desgraciadamente de Kacchan.

Haber obtenido la innecesaria atención de Kacchan era igual a peligro, un peligro inminente y creciente, mismo que Midoriya no sabía si se hallaba capacitado para lidiar gracias a su explosivo temperamento, añadiéndole que los besos de Kacchan le causaban escalofríos de solo recordarlos.

Los insultos no cesaron para con él, pues el odio de su amigo de la infancia se incrementaba, al mismo tiempo que su amistad con Todoroki se iba volviendo un lazo impenetrable, no obstante, Midoriya se volvía consiente de los pequeños detalles que rodeaban al chico bicromático. Partiendo de sus ojos bicolor, su cicatriz en su rostro, sus dos lados diferentes, su voz seria y dominante, su aura misteriosa, su forma de comer, su forma de escribir sus apuntes, la manera en la que bostezaba por las mañanas, etc.

Esos detalles se los aprendió, los guardó en silencio para pensarlos en las veces que se encerraba en su propio mundo de masculleos.

No sabía por qué esos detalles le resultaban tan familiares, porque no le parecía ser la primera vez que los veía en carne propia.

Simulaba que los había visto con anterioridad, mas desconocía de dónde los presenció.

Y probablemente, muy probablemente se estaba envolviendo en la personalidad de Todoroki.

Se sintió allegado a su entrañable ser, apegado a su sinfín de miradas, pero impenetrable de ser la persona más cercana a él.

A pesar de que era cercano a Todoroki, ese vacío persistía en su interior, y en todo caso, lo hacía flaquear mucho, lo inhabilitaba de su búsqueda, porque una corazonada le decía que su búsqueda había terminado; pero, él juraba que no.

Su búsqueda sin descanso seguía latente. Viva, pero latente.

Su excesiva persistencia, a la vez que su perseverancia le llevaron a seguir con la vista desnuda a las características de ese joven, esas características que, curiosamente, eran iguales a las de Todoroki, pues él era igual a las maneras de hablar y sus formas de conversar que las del joven de sus recuerdos.

Quizás, Midoriya quería creer que el joven y Todoroki eran la misma persona, pero lo que le impedía de llegar a tal conclusión, era que Todoroki no daba señálese de acordarse de ese encuentro, por lo tanto, él no era ese joven.

Eran similares, bueno, más que similares, pero no la misma persona.

Y también eso le partía el corazón.

* * *

Pasaron las estaciones en ambigua lentitud.

La primavera se secó, el verano se llevó el calor soporífero, el otoño caía en miles de hojas secas, y el invierno arribó a brazos abiertos.

Y Midoriya se preguntaba:

_Dónde te puedo encontrar? _

_Qué debo hacer para encontrarte? _

Maquinaba esas preguntas en su cerebro, cuando se topó con Kacchan en el aula, que para su descontento, se hallaba completamente vacía.

Midoriya se había regresado al aula porque se le olvidos su libreta de "Análisis de héroes para el futuro" debajo de su pupitre.

Un azote le avivó un recuerdo, qué decir? Muchos recuerdos en relación a las aulas vacías con Kacchan en ellas.

—K-Kacchan…?— Musitó con los ojos asustadizos, apretando las extensiones de su mochila. Recibió una sonrisa de su amigo de la infancia, y un desconcierto se situó en su cabeza.

—Por fin vienes, maldito— Acarició con sus callosas manos el borde de su pupitre, puesto a que Kacchan se hallaba posesionado en su pupitre, para después cambiarse al suyo.

—Q-qué haces aquí?— Se animó a preguntarle, su voz saliendo temblorosa.

Kacchan amplió su sonrisa.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo estuve esperando tenerte— Lo oyó decir con intensidad, sin ninguna intensión de retractarse. —Te tuve unos instantes, pero luego te perdí—

—N-no entiendo, Kacchan— Midoriya dijo con el gesto en blanco.

No tenía la menor idea de a dónde quería llegar su amigo de la infancia.

—Es obvio que no lo entiendes— Refutó.

—Qué?— Parpadeó asustado. —Kacchan, no estoy entendiendo nada— Quiso dar un paso atrás, pero él fue más rápido y lo atrapó de la muñeca, atrayéndolo hacia el aula por completo, para segundos después, cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. —K-Kacchan!— Emitió un grito entrando en pánico.

Unos brazos varoniles lo rodearon por la cintura, envolviéndolo. Eran los brazos de Kacchan.

—Fui un imbécil— Dijo tras su oreja, paralizándolo con esas palabras.

—Kacchan?—

—Yo no supe valorarte cuando éramos unos mocosos de secundaria— Aceptó, su tono mutando a uno lleno de culpa. —Te besaba porque te quería, y aún…— Inhaló. —Aún te quiero, estúpido—

—Qué?— Exhaló boquiabierto.

—¡Dije que te quiero, estúpido!— Gritó, en el lóbulo de su oreja, ensordeciéndolo. —Te quiero desde que éramos niños, y no quiero perderte por culpa de ese bastardo mitad y mitad—

—En serio?— Dijo sin palabras.

Kacchan se separó y lo llenó de besos el rostro, pero estos eran besos diferentes, porque no tenían el significado del pasado, sino eran expresiones de afecto embriagados de ternura. No eran los besos que Midoriya recordaba de Kacchan, porque en ese momento se los daba con afecto.

Por cuestiones del destino o la razón que fuera, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, porque no asimilaba el hecho de que lo estaban besando de esa manera, de que los brazos de Kacchan lo rodeaban entero, queriendo abarcar cada partícula de su esencia.

Se quedó helado, tan frío que el mismo aire se convertiría en hielo espasmódico si rozara su nuca desnuda, o si sus sentimientos se le fueran arrebatados del pecho y se dejaran expuestos a que cualquiera los observara desde su altura inmensa.

Él se hallaba tan anonadado que se permitió ser besado por Kacchan, hasta que sus labios se adormecieran, hasta que suplicaban por aire qué respirar, hasta que el espacio que les restaba, se inmiscuyera por dentro de sus orejas,

No creía que el contenido afectivo de esos besos fuera tan real, porque cada mensaje que él le quiso expresar, los recibió más que perfecto.

Y en ese momento supo que Kacchan lo amaba.

Lo besó por la comisura de sus labios, bajando lentamente a su cuello, rozó su piel, provocando que se le erizara en electricidad y la estática que se le afiló a su cuerpo, lo carcomió despacio, lo consumió con los afectos que su amigo de la infancia le llenaba a su manera por encima de todo.

En un espacio en que se separó de él, lo miró fijamente a los ojos, él lo notó más relajado.

—Te quiero—

Y Midoriya no supo si algo nació en su interior o se quebró.

Quien sabe.

Simplemente asintió por inercia y cerró los ojos, sin pensar en nada, sin razonar nada, sin saber nada del resto.

La boca de Kacchan lo volvió a capturar, originando una especie de acuerdo implícito entre ellos.

Quizás Midoriya se permitió pisar un terreno equivocado, y le daban ganas de volverse a despertar de él. Despertar de todo, porque la realidad y la ficción se entremezclaban en un caldo sin saber qué sabor tener para el paladar.

Su saliva se mezclaba con la de Kacchan, creando una nueva mezcla de su conexión, de aquel contacto íntimo que compartían, una mezcla que se fundía, se remitía asequible, se integraba al sabor de su boca.

Quizás era un estado catatónico que reflejaba su intensa búsqueda sin descanso, tal vez para Kacchan fue igual, una intensa búsqueda de cómo tenerlo, y probar de todas las maneras habidas y por haber de sus tratos para con él hasta acertar.

Sin embargo, por primera vez dudaba de su búsqueda; le hizo pensar si todo aquello fue en vano, o una meta vaga de ser cumplida.

No pudo evitar cuestionarse:

_Habrá sido todo en vano?_

_Habré perdido mi tiempo en una meta poco probable de ser cumplida?_

Quizás, Midoriya se ilusionó en vano, lo soñó tanto que ahora mismo lo experimentaba con otra persona, la misma que le ocasionó su tormento en secundaria y ahora que estaban en preparatoria, lo trataba como una preciada posesión; además, él no sabía cómo zafarse de esa situación y no lo sabría pronto.

Quizás, todo pendía de ese hilo que los unía desde la infancia y romperse estaba lejos de suceder.

Y eso lo dejaba peor que confundido.

* * *

Midoriya cerraba los ojos y sus sueños pasaban arrasando con la razón, volaban en arrumacos de polvo, en arrullos para el alma que se vaciaba sobre los ríos caudalosos.

Cerraba los ojos y su imaginación cobraba fruto, se enajenaba, se permitía tener libre albedrío, se integraba a una faceta más de su persona.

Cerraba los ojos y ahí estaba, ahí se alojaban sus recuerdos en bandeja de plata, teñidas de colores brillantes, hasta parecerse al blanco.

Cerraba los ojos y todo tenía sentido, todo se volvía auténtico, sublime.

Las voces se difuminaban, los sonidos de los pasos se fundían a la par con la sonoridad liviana, se distancian de lo palpable y los ruidos mermaron por completo.

Él fluía con el flujo del tiempo, se arremetía contra el poder innegable de las manecillas del reloj, se transformaba en arena y seguía al tanto el complot de los segundos como si fueran sus líderes irrefutables. Obedecía órdenes del tiempo, como si nada valiera la pena mas que el paso sin cesar de los segundos avanzarle por encima, haciéndolo crecer en edad y en físico.

Sumiéndose en el trance de la merced de las conspiraciones de la cual el tiempo lo volvía parte, y aunque él no quisiera verse inmiscuido en ello, los péndulos del reloj lo ataban de manos y pies para no escaparse de él nunca.

Midoriya cerraba los ojos y pertenecía al universo atemporal, donde el tiempo no lo regía como le placiera, sino él lideraba todo a su antojo, y en esos momentos era cuando se encontraba feliz.

Era una felicidad corta.

Y eso le partía el corazón nuevamente.

* * *

Tan pronto como realizó sus residencias para mejorar sus habilidades de héroe, se percataba de que él era un chico especial.

Bueno, Midoriya siempre supo que era especial, es decir, diferente a los demás. Diferente a su manera, y eso componía uno de sus atributos.

En cada residencia se concientizaba de que el haber heredado el One For All no era una simple tarea a realizar en un dos por tres, sino una tarea que conllevaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano para completarla de manera correcta.

Su poder crecía, se hacía huésped de su sangre, fluía en sus venas, se encendía con facilidad y era complicado de controlar.

A medida de que se acrecentaba su poder, el luchar contra sus compañeros empezaba a convertirse en un problema, porque se veía obligado a restringir su Quirk porque de no hacerlo, los mataría de un golpe.

Quienes se ajustaban a su intenso ritmo de pelea, solo eran dos personas:

Kacchan y Todoroki.

El primero se guiaba por el instinto, al igual que por la razón; además de que su increíble fuerza y resistencia para con los ataques directos, era indiscutible.

El segundo se guiaba por la lógica y las buenas estrategias, la calma ante todo, y el tomar decisiones a gran velocidad; además, peleaba a la perfección a distancia.

Dos rivales situados a la par con él.

Se amoldaban a su Quirk, a su estilo de pelea, pero no a sus estrategias fríamente calculadas, ni a sus golpes repentinos, o a la fuerza explosiva de su poder.

Midoriya se percató de que sus enseñanzas en las residencias fueron benéficas, al igual que las de su mentor.

Todo cobraba fruto tarde o temprano.

Sin más, su amistad con Todoroki a medida que crecía, la incertidumbre de mantenerse apegado a Kacchan aumentaba.

Su búsqueda se pausaba cuando Kacchan lo abordaba muy a su estilo, lo trataba gentilmente, y lo apoyaba.

Todoroki le hablaba con su aire misterioso que era visible desde sus poros, las pocas pero eficientes palabras que expresaba, su intensa mirada acompañada de sus ojos bicromáticos y por ese cabello, igualmente, bicromático.

Concluyó que eran rivales poderosos tanto en el combate, como en el poder que tenían sobre su pobre corazón.

Y eso lo confundía.

Las estaciones volvieron a pasarle por encima, situándose nuevamente en el frío invierno.

Ya no habitaban las hojas secas en la calle, los árboles se quedaron sin ellas, y se hallaban vulnerables por la tempestad del clima. Así se sentía Midoriya cuando arribaba el invierno; cuando el viento se mutaba en vientos helados, y los copos de nieve se derretían al tocar la lengua.

—Midoriya— Le habló una voz que ya le era bastante familiar. Todoroki apareció frente suyo cuando él se iba de regreso a su dormitorio.

—Todoroki— Se giró a verle, esbozando una sonrisa amistosa. Su amigo no le correspondió de la forma de siempre, al contrario, se mantuvo serio y abstracto en su actitud.

Le albergó un extraño presentimiento, y tan pronto como esos ojos bicromáticos lo miraron con suma intensidad, el corazón le latió acelerado contra el pecho.

—N-necesitas algo?— Tartamudeó, sin saber qué hacer.

—Hay algo que me percaté de un tiempo para acá— Divagó entre sus palabras, metiendo su agraciada mano por entre su cabello.

—Qué cosa?— Midoriya se intrigó, tragando saliva.

—Recuerdas cuando salimos aquella vez— Empezó en tono quieto. —Y te encontraste con los chicos que te solían molestar en la secundaria?—

Midoriya asintió.

Fue una ocasión en que Todoroki y él salieron de la escuela en su día libre a dar un paseo sin tener una razón de por medio, mas que disfrutar de los aires otoñales y beber un delicioso chocolate caliente bajo la música en vivo que sonaba en el parque público. Se suponía que sería un día para relajarse de la tensión de haber realizado muchas tareas y entrenamientos, pero no. Justo cuando se retiraban del lugar, Midoriya se topó con los amigos de Kacchan, bueno, ya no eran precisamente sus amigos para ese entonces, pero él los etiquetó como amigos de Kacchan. Se vieron, se saludaron y se sorprendieron de saber que él sí había ingresado a la U.A. cosa que nadie creyó que se cumpliría.

A partir de ese suceso, la relación que mantenía con Todoroki se transformó a una atmósfera melancólica con sentimientos ambiguos.

Nadie más que Todoroki conocía a esos tipos, a parte de Kacchan.

Todoroki dio unos pasos hacia él, y la situación se tornó relativa, pues no se sabía lo que sucedería en cualquier caso de la conversación, y para Midoriya el temor de lo incierto siempre lo sometía a temores incluso mayores que el ver a sus antiguos molestadores del pasado.

El silencio de Todoroki era simplemente fulminante.

—Recordé algo luego de tanto estarlo meditando— Dijo calmo, en actitud taciturna. —Yo te conozco desde antes de verte aquí— Reveló, sorprendiendo a Midoriya en extremo.

Qué había dicho? Que se conocían desde la secundaria?

—Qué?—

Sus sentidos se anestesiaron.

—No se cómo explicarlo bien— Dijo incómodo. —Pero, yo al saber cosas de ti del pasado, el verte a veces dudar de tus capacidades para ser un héroe, el que me hayas contado que Bakugou te besaba sin ser pareja en la secundaria, me hicieron recordar que yo conversé contigo en ese tiempo—

Todo comenzaba a tener sentido, claridad. Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? La persona que él había estado buscando estuvo frente suyo.

—Me vi afectado por un Quirk— Prosiguió. —Y me hablaste cuando estaba perdido, me auxiliaste cuando no pedi tu ayuda, conversamos un rato, pero al conocer que salvaste a Bakugou, te apure a que lo hicieras en tiempo y forma, por eso yo, por eso, estás aquí—

Midoriya lagrimeaba llevado por la emoción, inhabilitado de emitir una sílaba de su boca, entregándose suavemente al llanto.

Tanta búsqueda para que su mejor amigo fuera el joven que lo auxilió en la secundaria.

—Lo pude recordar— Comentó, sonriendo poquito. —Porque sucedió recientemente, un Quirk que manipula el tiempo me atacó y regresé, y cuando estuve len ese tiempo, recordé lo que hice, recordé que miré tu cuaderno que fue explotado por Bakugou, que lo leí con mis propios ojos y que tu me mirabas con mucha admiración— Se acercó a él, acariciando su cabeza con su mano agraciada. —El Quirk duró muy poco, pero suficiente para que estuvieras aquí como alumno de U.A.—

Midoriya asintió llorando lágrimas de alegría, lanzándose a los brazos gentiles de Todoroki, o mejor dicho, de Shouto.

Sus recuerdos volvieron a su lugar de origen, mezclándose con su ahora nueva realidad, uniéndose al presente que vivía en los brazos de reconforte de Shouto, quien lo recibió con gusto.

_Por fin nos encontramos_, agradeció bendecido, sintiéndose el chico más afortunado de todos.

Por fin, su búsqueda había terminado, pero sus sentimientos no.

Esos aún seguían latentes, resurgiendo a borbotones, explotando y estallando, agrietándose y partiéndose en pedazos de incertidumbre, pues ahora faltaba resolver la situación que mantenía con Kacchan.

Y eso le partía el corazón.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Quería hacerlo Two-shot, pero me falta otro capítulo o quien sabe. No es un fic largo.

Espero que les guste.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Y por eso"**

.

.

.

.

El reencuentro fue único, un reflejo paulatino que le hizo sentirse caer en picada, simulando una caída desde el cielo mismo en una velocidad de cámara lenta. Ese momento lo experimentó a fuego lento, permitiendo que se cocinara a baja intensidad y luego aumentara su poder y que esas emociones que recorrieron su cuerpo brotaran esporádicas. En extremos casi demenciales.

No se esperaba, o quizás se lo imaginaba que Todoroki era en realidad, su salvador.

Sin embargo, ambos estaban en el mismo canal, en la misma página, pendiendo de la misma sintonía disfrazada de amistad, pues ambos se conocían desde antes y por lo tanto, ya no se comparaba con la amistad que mantenía con Uraraka y Iida, y menos de su amistad con Kacchan; esa amistad estaba muy claro que era diferente a todas las demás.

Y Midoriya lo sabía.

Sabía que su relación con Kacchan era un secreto, uno que colgaba de su espíritu y existía arraigado en el silencio, detrás de un rincón donde Kacchan lo citaba y él asistía para verlo, para sentir sus suaves caricias recorrer sus mejillas, su sentir al pasar sus pulgares sobre sus pecas, delineándolas, detallándolas, y sus labios rozar los suyos en una tenue pero maravillosa danza que lo alejaba de la realidad por unos instantes.

Desconocía porqué su corazón se le aceleraba tanto, o porqué le gustaba abrazarlo para sentirse seguro.

Desconocía lo que le sucedía cuando se trataba de Kacchan.

Y por eso, comenzó por alejarse de él, a pesar de que sabía que era cruel, puesto a que Kacchan lo amaba. Lo amaba mucho y él comenzó a notarlo con frecuencia, y a flor de labio, sólo le bastó verlo cuando se enfrentaron contra All Might, del cual al principio no se podían poner de acuerdo con la estrategia y Kacchan salió lastimado al inicio, pero él al recuperar la compostura, rescató a su amigo de la infancia y armaron un plan para combatir a su mentor.

Ahí vio que Kacchan no era un saco de palabras abultadas, sino vio que él en verdad lo amaba como decía hacerlo, y se lo probó al arriesgar su vida por salvarlo, por mantenerlo a salvo.

Y pensó: _Kacchan me ama. _

Con eso, sus mejillas se encendieron en un reflejo teñido de rojo carmesí, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y su mente se quedó en blanco.

Lo único que invadía su cabeza era esa frase.

_Kacchan me ama._

Y posteriormente, al verlo que él lo arriesgó todo para ganar y para mantenerlo ileso, calló inconsciente en pleno examen. Midoriya al ver eso, correspondió al arriesgarse y golpear a All Might en la cara y llevarse consigo el cuerpo inconsciente de Kacchan, de su primer beso, de su amigo de la infancia, cargándolo entre sus brazos, aun desconociendo el motivo del porqué él adoraba los besos de Kacchan y sus caricias.

Recordó que cuando Kacchan se despertó, sus duros ojos rojos de intenso mirar, lo buscaron ansiosos de verlo, mientras que él simplemente estaba recostado en la otra camilla de la clínica, descansando su acribillada espalda.

—¡Deku!— Exclamó preocupado, dirigiéndole aquellos ojos carmesí, tratando de extender su mano a la suya y alcanzarlo. Lo vio gemir del dolor, y quejarse.

—Kacchan— Emitió, viendo la preocupación que expresaba el aludido. —No te muevas, te dolerá más— Aconsejó en tono reconfortante, pero éste optó por extender su mano en búsqueda de tomar la suya.

—Cállate— Refunfuñó altanero. —Dame tu mano— Ordenó sediento de tocarlo; y Midoriya al verse en la necesidad de no hacerle enojar, o al menos eso creía, obedeció y le dio su mano, de la cual, él la tomó aferrándose a ella con ansias.

—Te heriste mucho, Kacchan— Expresó Midoriya consternado.

—¡Ja!— Bufó despreocupado. —Esto no es nada para mí—

—Te arriesgaste mucho— Los dos se observaron en ese lapso, en ese sentido en que sus ojos se encontraron por reflejo.

—Ya sabes porqué lo hice— Mencionó, entrelazando sus dedos entre su mano, aprisionándola. Midoriya lo miró interrogante, a lo que añadió:—Porque me gustas, estúpido, por eso lo hice—

—Qué?— Se sintió ruborizar y el corazón hizo ese movimiento que hacía cuando Kacchan le decía esas cosas, o cuando lo tocaba suavemente. Le latía a toda frecuencia, a dimensiones altas que llegarían a estallar.

—Lo sabes muy bien, nerd— Lo refirió, y depositó un beso sobre el dorso de su mano, provocando que su rubor aumentara. —No permitiré que te pase nada malo mientras estés conmigo—

Midoriya se agachó, avergonzado a morir.

—L-lo sé— Tartamudeó.

Sus ojos tuvieron un vistazo de la sonrisa de Kacchan, quien sostuvo su mano todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la clínica de Recovery Girl, aferrándose a él sin intenciones de dejarlo ir de su agarre.

Midoriya lo contemplaba de reojo, desconociendo si correspondía o no esos sentimientos, pero sabía que desligarse de él, debía de ser una opción, porque no era correcto lastimar a Kacchan.

Por eso, comenzó a alejarse de él, a buscar excusas tontas para no tener que verse, y eso agraviaba todo.

Su situación la describía como tapar el sol con un dedo.

En corto, una huida sin escapatoria…

* * *

Midoriya cerraba los ojos cuando presenciaba un atardecer, y lo que veía en en ese mundo lleno de oscuridad, se teñía de rojo, se transformaba en su embriagante solsticio de verano, a la vez que caían pétalos de rosas secas y unas rosas marchitas decaían en zigzagueos pendientes.

Los fragmentos que perdía al separarse de Kacchan eran reales, sabías real, y se sentía tan real que definía el lecho de encontrarse solo. Atisbado y solo.

Midoriya cerraba los ojos contundente, aferrado a no ver aquello que no quería ver, a ocultarse entre las sombras que residían en sus párpados, a teñir las paredes de otro color negro, de otro sentido vago, del que ahora su vida se veía envuelta.

Midoriya cerraba los ojos y no contemplaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor; era una hermosa desgracia, una herida abierta que se llenaba de amargura, una sonrisa sin significado alguno, mas que verla.

No comprendía nada, no sospechaba nada, no hallaba en su lógica una respuesta a todas sus preguntas porque no existían preguntas qué contestarse a sí mismo, mas que dedicarse a estampar su rostro contra la pared hasta romperse, y romperse el resto de su cuerpo.

No comprendía qué le sucedía en su interior, ya que todo era confuso, tan borroso y los ojos se le empañaban de lágrimas que detallaban el recorrido de sus mejillas hasta aterrizar en el suelo.

No hallaba metas futuras por resolver porque una de las metas que se había impuesto ya estaba resuelta, y era mejor amigo de Todoroki.

Sin embargo, al creer que llenaría ese vacío, se percató de que no fue así.

Ese vacío permaneció asentado en su oprimido pecho, allí latiendo como si tuviera una vida separada de la suya, pero que se adhería en su contra, enredándolo en seda cortante, en seda punzante.

Y por eso, cerraba los ojos.

Él cerraba los ojos para no ver su propio dolor, su propio vacío.

* * *

Midoriya se motivó cuando supo que iría al campamento de verano por parte de la escuela, y no sería un campamento común, sino, tendría elementos relacionados al enseñarles a ser mejores heroes, a mejorar la resistencia y el poder de sus Quirks.

En fin, una oportunidad que para él se presentaba como una distracción de sus tormentosos pensamientos, una distracción para que todo terminara dentro de sí.

Tal vez agarraría la suficiente confianza para encarar a Kacchan de frente, para averiguar por una vez sus sentimientos por su amigo de la infancia, descubrir por medio de sus besos lo que lo ataba tanto a su merced.

En pocas palabras, el campamento tenía toda la intención de hacerle reflexionar sobre aquello que lo tenía echó un tormento en persona.

Sus amigos estaban igual de emocionados que él, y a su vez, fueron a comprar en el centro comercial todo lo que necesitaban para el dicho campamento.

También, fueron acompañados por los amigos de Kacchan, sin él incluido, cosa que le ocasionó otro vacío en su pecho, otro que lo comería vivo, o que lo paralizaría de sentirse humano.

Los amigos de Kacchan no se parecían en nada al carácter y mucho menos al temperamento de él, por lo que le parecía extraño a Midoriya de verlos llevarse bien y que el carácter explosivo de Kacchan se hubiera reducido, detalle que nunca sucedió con él.

Al volverse consiente de esos acontecimientos, otra emoción surgió, una emoción rara y horriblemente dolorosa, otra emoción que le llenaba la cabeza de malos pensamientos.

Esa emoción eran los celos.

Una sensación incómoda, que hasta le asqueaba de saberse padecerla en carne propia, pero resultaba inevitable sentirse celoso de sus amigos, celoso de no ser él quien redujera el carácter explosivo de Kacchan, celoso de no poder ser allegado suyo, celoso de no ser el centro de atención de él, celoso de no tener ni siquiera su número de celular, celoso de no estar con él.

Esa sensación de celos era fatal, le avenían motivos para alejarse más de él, de evadirlo con la mirada, con la excusa de entrenar y volverse más fuerte.

Puras excusas con tal de no sentir celos.

Eran los celos los que lo hacían perderse en un mar atemporal de color sangre, un rojizo escarlata fuerte y brillante, una abertura se originaba en la comisura de sus párpados, se detenían en gangrena, se amputaban. Eran los celos los que le construyeron su máscara de tragedia, aquellos que entristecían sus facciones y desarmaban su sonrisa desbordante en pedazos.

Eran los celos los que lo destruían.

Y por eso, se alejó de Kacchan.

* * *

Para desgracia de todos sus compañeros, fueron atacados por la liga de villanos a menos de tres días del campamento y su diversión y tiempo de distracción se vieron interrumpidos cuando se enteró al momento de pelear contra Muscular que buscaban a Kacchan. Su amigo de la infancia.

Su mundo entero se le vino abajo.

Ellos querían llevarse a Kacchan, y por nada del mundo, Midoriya lo permitiría.

Venció a Muscular, asimismo llevándose al chico Kota consigo, para después advertirles a los demás que la vida de Kacchan corría peligro.

Midoriya nunca había sentido el terror tan presente en todo su esplendor desde que escuchó que buscaban a Kacchan, y querían hacerlo formar para de la liga de villanos; y se sintió tan idiota por haberlo alejado, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, Kacchan estaría acompañándolo en esos momentos y no andaría en compañía de Todoroki.

El miedo de los mortales, el ocaso de la noche, el morder el anzuelo con los dientes ensangrentados, el apoderarse de un llanto estrecho, el suspirar a piedra suelta. Cada palpitar de su corazón resonaba con miedo sublime por salvar a su amigo de la infancia, cada sonido, cada crujir de las hojas lo hacía querer despertarse.

Midoriya quería despertar de esa pesadilla viviente, quería despertar en los brazos de Kacchan.

Y en medio de toda esa niebla dispersa, de verlo desaparecer en una nube negra adyacente que lo absorbió entero, supo que él también correspondía los sentimientos de Kacchan.

Se percató que amaba a Kacchan.

Que su corazón latía ferviente porque amaba a Kacchan, que sus mejillas se encendían porque las manos de su amigo de la infancia lo acariciaban, que sus brazos siempre lo envolvían con fuerza, que al ver su espalda le daban ganas de abrazarlo por detrás y sentirlo seguro con él nuevamente.

Su mundo se rompió, y si no salvaba a Kacchan, no pararía de crecer esa inmensa soledad.

Esa misma soledad que le obligaba a cambiar de piel, a mudarse de caparazón, y colocarse formalmente su mascara de tragedia, porque lo que vivió al ver que la persona que amaba desaparecía de su agarre era en efecto, una tragedia.

Su vida sin Kacchan era una completa tragedia.

* * *

Midoriya reunió a algunos de sus amigos para realizar el plan de rescatar a Kacchan, y a medida que lo fueron haciendo, dada las dificultades que tenían en el camino, nada les fue imposible, sobre todo para él.

Su salvador, Todoroki lo acompañaba y si estaban juntos, ambos lograrían rescatar a Kacchan.

Todo restaba de que no le hubieran hecho nada malo, todo menos herirlo; además, Midoriya estaba dispuesto a romperse todos los huesos si era necesario, si eso conllevaba que Kacchan saldría ileso de todo mal.

Arriesgó todo, todo por él, se lanzó al vacío en conjunto de Iida y Kirishima, el amigo de Kacchan, del cual, él sentía tantos celos, pero qué se le iba a hacer, si eso ya no tenía remedio, pues la cura para aliviar su malestar eran las caricias de Kacchan y el verlo saludable y en una pieza.

Midoriya logró salvarlo, obteniendo a cambio la responsabilidad de ser el próximo símbolo de la paz, es decir, obtener el título de ser el héroe número uno.

Una inmensa carga para el joven Midoriya, el impacto fue tal que lo desplomó y le desgarró todas las capas que lo ocupaban hasta quedar desnudo de todo el daño posible que pudiera afectarle.

Ser el próximo símbolo de la paz desató la furia contenida de Kacchan, misma que lo orilló a revelarle el origen de su Quirk, y de la misma manera, terminaron peleándose con puños y patadas el uno contra el otro, donde cada uno expresó todo lo que se quedaron guardado sin decirse. Expresar la envidia que sentían por el otro, ensimismados cada uno en su propio rencor, en su propio dolor y resignación por la mutua separación entre ellos.

Fue una pelea sin sentido, una pelea que pudo no haberse dado, pero se dio.

Cuando Kacchan lo retuvo en el suelo, impidiéndole moverse, supo que esa sería su única oportunidad para confesarse, porque de no hacerlo, quien sabe cuándo tendría otra ocasión para hacerlo y el valor para decírselo de frente sin retractarse de nada. Justo después de que Kacchan proclamara victoria, Midoriya inhaló, preparado para soltar la bomba:

—¡Me gustas, Kacchan!— Gritó a todo pulmón, respirando agitadamente por la contundencia del combate. Los duros ojos rojos de su amigo de la infancia lo miraron sorprendidos, absolutamente tomado bajo guardia.

—Qué has dicho?— Parpadeó, tensándose.

—Me gustas, Kacchan— Confesó enfatizando esas tres palabras. —Fui tan ciego para admitírmelo— Las manos ásperas de Kacchan se alejaron de su rostro, y lo acariciaron de pronto, erizándole la piel, causándole descargas eléctricas por cada poro. El dolor de los golpes de Kacchan no eran nada a comparación de haber permanecido lejos de su lado. —Entiendo si me odias ahora, o si ya no sientes lo mismo—

—Qué estupidez dijiste?—Reprochó ofendido, acercando su frente a la suya. —Eres un idiota, Deku, un reverendo idiota!—

—Lo sé— Dijo decaído.

—Y yo soy más idiota— Gruñó.

—Eh?—

—Porque me sigues gustando— Y se abalanzó a darle un beso rápido sobre los labios, respirando su aliento con fervor. —Eres un jodido imbécil al creer que te odio, Deku—Se burló, acariciando con sus dedos su mejilla sangrante. —Cuando en realidad, te amo—

Clavaron sus miradas, abismándose en el mundo de cada uno, en el mundo que se conectaba en sintonía, enmendando lo que celosamente habían perdido.

Y por eso, Midoriya no se alejó de Kacchan.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Los pillé por sorpresa porque supuestamente tenía tonalidades Tododeku, y a la vez, Katsudeku.

Pero como soy fan Katsudeku, tenía que hacerlo de esa manera. Es inevitable para mi empezar con un Tododeku, que se termine convirtiendo en un Katsudeku.

Una disculpa, lo reedite porque me percaté que le faltaban algunos detalles.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Mi pronta partida"**

.

.

.

.

Intensa vaguedad, la insaciable ambigüedad que sacudía los pensamientos de Midoriya cuando se suponía que la mayor parte de sus problemas habían sido resueltos, pero no. No fue así cómo el destino lo todo tenía planeado para su joven vida; además, de que le otorgaron la pesada carga de ser el próximo símbolo de la paz y que la calamidad que desató en la población al saber que el anterior símbolo de la paz se retiró del puesto, precisamente le correspondía a él entrenarse con todo lo que tenía para ocupar aquel puesto.

Y para que las cosas se le amontonaran, él era novio de Kacchan.

Ser el novio de Kacchan no era tarea sencilla, al contrario, desde que se confesó luego de haberse armado de profundo valor para dicha confesión, cerraron ese momento con un beso firme, suave y resiliente.

Ser el novio de Kacchan conllevaba a estar con él la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que quería decir que sus ratos de reflexión se habían visto limitados porque Kacchan era muy demandante, al igual que sus besos.

No se quejaba de él, pues Kacchan era un novio atento, inteligente, fuerte, demandante, atractivo, explosivo; sobre todo, explosivo. Pero Midoriya sabía que dentro de toda esa fachada de chico rudo que Kacchan se esforzaba tanto en ocultar, se escondía un chico sensible que solo aparecía cuando estaban a solas.

La oculta personalidad de su novio era uno de los detalles que lo hacían tan encantador, porque le parecía que era lindo que sólo delante de él se mostrara vulnerable y hasta se podría decir que humano.

No se quejaba de él, no podía hacerlo, ya que gracias a Kacchan había mejorado considerablemente en sus calificaciones (bueno, él era de las calificaciones más altas del salón antes de su relación) al puesto número dos del ranking de su salón, y el desarrollo de sus nuevas técnicas en el entrenamiento estaban por demás creciendo y forjándose mejor; cabía decir que el ritmo exigente con el que Kacchan realizaba las cosas era muy agotador, pero terminaba valiendo la pena, porque los resultados tarde que temprano, comenzaron a verse en su rendimiento como persona.

Esa era una de las razones por las que se sentía tan afortunado de tener un novio como lo era su amigo de la infancia.

De sólo recordar la sensación que sintió cuando sus diferencias quedaron de lado, y sus sentimientos se conectaron luego de aquella ardua pelea que a ojos de Midoriya era sin sentido, pero para Kacchan sí tuvo un sentido.

Al saber que Kacchan lo declaró como su novio y lo volvió a besar, el rubor de sus mejillas se incrementó y el palpitar de su corazón se extendió y su entereza se expandió por todo el compás de su cuerpo.

Fue un instante especial para Midoriya, porque se encontraba enormemente feliz, embriagado de dicha, anestesiado de alegría escapándose de sus poros.

Justo cuando unieron sus frentes después de besarse, All Might apareció y se llevó la impresión de ser el primero en saber de su nueva relación; de inmediato, los felicitó y tuvo una charla con ellos, pues a parte era su mentor y como su mentor, debía corresponderles al darles por lo menos, el debido apoyo para que su rivalidad fuera una saludable y no una llena de odio y rencor de por medio.

Midoriya desconocía que ser novio de Kacchan sería laborioso, pero no por eso, sería un impedimento para poder permanecer a lado de su amigo de la infancia, de quien se convirtió en su motivación e inspiración para volverse más fuerte.

Midoriya soportaría todo con tal de que al final del día, Kacchan lo tomara de la mano, asimismo entrelazando sus dedos, para luego capturar sus labios en una lenta y asombrosa danza impregnada de besos. Los besos de Kacchan lo hipnotizaban, lo zambullían al océano profundo, lo llevaban a sentir que su cuerpo se abría en remolinos, lo orillaba a buscar abrazarlo para sentirse seguro, para sentirlo cerca y que todo el peligro que lo aguardaba afuera, se esfumara del universo como una fragancia que se disipaba en el aire una vez expulsada del envase.

Ser el novio de Kacchan era la perfección en su máxima expresión.

Era conseguir el boleto a la felicidad.

Y eso lo llenaba de inmensa dicha.

* * *

Los meses pasaron, y sin embargo, las residencias lo separaron de Kacchan, y aunque mantenían contacto a través del celular, las cosas no eran las mismas. Lo bueno fue que lo eligieron a él y a Todoroki a realizar la misma residencia en el mismo lugar, por lo que no se sintió tan amedrentado de todo.

Todoroki era un asombroso amigo, el mejor de todos, y su amistad le brindaba mucha seguridad. Su manera de razonar las cosas, su tranquilidad, su Quirk moldeable al suyo.

Reflejaba claramente que ellos tenían una excelente amistad y una relación limpia de todo mal.

Pero esa amistad también vivía rodeada de muchos males, es decir, surgieron sospechas de que su relación de amistad era una ridiculez por su parte, porque no era posible para sus compañeros verlos como amigos, sabiendo que él era novio de Kacchan.

Pero, la gente era de esa manera, les convenía inventar rumores de su relación o cuchicheos de su forma de llevarse y de hablarse con tanto respeto y admiración, que se hacían ideas de sus intercambios. No se podía impedir el hecho de que se armaran sus propias fantasías de acorde a ellos, a su forma de relacionarse entre sí.

Acaso era un acto ilícito plantearse sus propias fantasías en alguien más, en vez de planteárselas en uno mismo? Honestamente a Midoriya le daba cosa, porque él no haría como eso, si él era una persona que reflexionaba todo de a montón y desmenuzaba cada mínimo detalle que lo aprisionaba en redes mentales.

Midoriya se consideraba víctima de sus pensamientos, esclavo de su sed incontenible por el conocimiento, por el constante crecimiento casi monstruoso que constaba lo que es sera un héroe.

He incluso, abandonar tales hábitos, estaba lejos de ser considerado una opción a la cual recurrir, ya que no recurriría a dejar de pensar, a dejar de lado el lago racional que lo llevaba a realizar estrategias y salir adelante en sus residencias.

Era por eso que Todoroki lo comprendía tan bien, lo comprendía y él lo sabía más que perfecto.

Ambos se conocían a la perfección, con detalle, cada parte de su fisonomía y lo que conformaba la anatomía de su centro. Se conocían tanto que daba miedo de lo bien que se conocían.

Y cuando uno de ellos se silenciaba, no había mejor compañía que el silencio del otro, porque comprendían que su compañía no era un pálido reflejo obsoleto y vago, sino un complemento.

Su mismo silencio era un complemento, el complemento que faltaba de su personalidad.

Y eso lo llenaba de pies a cabeza.

* * *

Era cuestión de tiempo para que el calor del verano consumiera cada partícula y cada helecho del arbusto que se extinguía, así como se extingue la llama de una vela, se disipa su calor frugal en frío.

Las palabras se agolpaban contra las paredes, al igual que los pliegues de cada esquina se levantaban y se iban acumulando en aglomeraciones de insaciable longitud.

Las bocanadas que emergían de su boca simulaban nubes incandescentes que contemplaba en el cielo ancho cuando la noche hubo acaecido y sus resonancias se volvían magnetismos que sus ojos verdes absorbían a manga suelta.

A grandes rasgos todo encajaba en su sintonía y se entremezclaba con el tiempo, el mismo que siempre jugaba con su vida constantemente, aquel que lo zarandeaba y lo agolpaba contra el pavimento para que se enfrentara en situaciones que quizás no le correspondían de lidiar.

Ese magnetismo que lo atraía a un mar de fondo, un fondo sin oscuridad ostentosa, un fondo que escondía tras de sí, el misterio desmenuzado el tiempo, con sus segundos y sus minutos, con sus semanas y sus años que crecían y crecían.

Esos momentos eran cuando Midoriya más los disfrutaba, ensimismado en la inmensa oscuridad, tan vívida y tan profunda.

Esos momentos lo envolvían en su estado, se flagelaban y se arremolinaban en nuevas certezas, en nuevos escenarios que se imaginaba con cerrar levemente los ojos.

Entrecerraba los párpados cuando despertaba de esos pensares, abría las pupilas dilatadas con el pesar de que el tiempo posiblemente lo consumiría si se quedaba plantado con los pies hechos raíces y las manos desvelándose en hueso expuesto, y las venas salpicando la sangre que bailoteaba con su mente agitada.

Entrecerraba los párpados, consciente de que pronto lo interrumpirían de su calma. Sobaba con sus pulgares sus palmas, mimetizado de por el golpe de una oscuridad celestial, sin poseer un amargo sabor.

Y Midoriya lo sabía, conocía a flor de lluvia que pronto su espacio de calma se vería pausado y él regresaría al constante tumulto de voces y ruidos que lo atosigaban hasta dejarlo aturdido.

Esas voces ajenas que lo enajenaban de posibles reflexiones, y que a grandes rasgos lo lanzaban al vacío ensordecedor que sus ojos no soportaban de ver por sí solos.

Era por eso que Midoriya se quedaba plantado como un árbol contra el suelo, sintiendo que la frecuencia aumentaba y sus latidos se incrementaban y la sincronía se amenazaba con romperse.

Y eso lo vaciaba como un vaso de agua corrido de su sitio.

* * *

No fue una casualidad cuando vio una figura caminar en plena oscuridad dentro del aula vacía de la U.A. y que esa figura tenía el cabello bicromático, y sus ojos delineaban el contorno de sus tonalidades bicromáticas, porque ya sabía de quién se trataba.

No fue una casualidad caminar solo de regreso a su dormitorio, tras darle una excusa a Kacchan con tal de zafarse de éste y obedecer a la corazonada que ya había llevado días sintiendo. Era esa corazonada que surgió en una de las veces en las que él se salía a reflexionar en la noche, y entrecerraba los párpados.

Midoriya ansiaba tener aquel encuentro, lo añoraba con el pulsar de sus latidos.

Ahí estaba él, allí donde nadie osaba entrar, donde el silencio te invitaba a perderte en los deslices del tiempo. Ahí era el lugar donde Midoriya quería estar.

Entró al aula, cerrando la puerta con cierre, detrás suyo, tirando su mochila al suelo, encarando al sujeto que sería Todoroki en el futuro, porque la tez de su rostro lucía de unos veintitantos años de edad, su cicatriz aun estaba incrustada en su misterioso y celestial rostro, sus músculos se hallaban definidos y amoldados en todo su cuerpo, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros de estatura y portaba su aura misteriosa en cada movimiento que ejercía.

La ropa que usaba era su traje de héroe, pero la diferencia era que no era de color azul, sino negro.

—Midoriya— Pronunció Todoroki, o mejor dicho, Shouto.

—Shouto— Correspondió del mismo modo, sus ojos viéndolo con tenacidad, sedientos de información, inyectados en la ansiedad de obtener el conocimiento del futuro, del desconocer lo que le deparaba.

Shouto sonrió de lado.

—Presentías que vendría, no es cierto?— Caminó por el alrededor del aula, tocando con sus agraciados dedos el borde del ventanal, rozando la yema de sus dedos la manija para abrirla. Él asintió, y en ese preciso instante, sus ojos se conectaron.

Midoriya no supo si fue por mera inercia o por el impulso del momento, pero juró sentir que su sangre se calentaba y comenzaba a brotar con sus venas resaltándole del cuello y los brazos, en un antifaz ciego del peligro.

—No tengo mucho tiempo— Dijo Shouto, su gesto siempre amable, denotaba rasgos nostálgicos. —Pero, antes de cometer una imprudencia, permíteme decirte que me alegra mucho que estés bien—

Midoriya rápido se paralizó, frunciendo las cejas en alarma.

—Por qué dices eso?—

Shouto bajó la mirada, cerrando un puño con su mano derecha.

—Shouto?— Midoriya dio diminutos pasos adelante, plantándose a su lado en clara señal de apoyo. La corazonada que sintió cobraba su propia cocción.

—Midoriya— Tensó la quijada, y él pudo percibir que sus ojos reprimían dolor y desconcierto. No evitó sentir temor. —En poco tiempo terminarás de existir—

—Qué?— Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, de los cuales estallaron en temor, su corazón se detuvo y sus piernas le fallaron, asimismo colapsándose al suelo de una sentada. El mundo entero se le desmoronó. —M-moriré?— Sus manos temblaron, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Por favor, no temas— Se giró, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, apegando sus frentes. Los ojos bicromáticos que tanto lo hacían perderse, lo miraban fijamente. —Lo único que te puedo decir es que— Inhaló, cerrando los ojos, para después abrirlos. —No sé si fuiste atacado por un villano o por un Quirk, aunque lo más seguro es que fue lo segundo, pero te lanzaste de la azotea de la escuela—

Lanzarse, él?

Por qué habría de lanzarse él de la azotea?

No tenía el más mínimo sentido.

Él no haría algo como eso, mucho menos teniendo todas las cosas que poseía y las bendiciones afortunadas que la vida le había brindado, pero existía esa parte suya que le recordaba que no todo era eterno y que en algún momento dejaría de perdurar; así como las estrellas se extinguen luego de brindarle al mundo un grano de luz, su vida se vería extinguida por algo ajeno a él.

Esa sensación la devino, la presentía, lo único que faltaba era que se la reafirmaran de alguna manera y allí estaba Shouto, afirmándole sus sospechas, como si no hubiera un claro abasto para sus presentimientos.

—Cuánto tiempo tengo?— El cuerpo le temblaba, pero debía de aprovechar que Shouto podía responderle algo así, antes de esfumarse como la primera vez.

—Unos meses— Respondió, y su voz se escuchó grave. —O menos—

—En invierno, quieres decir, no?— Dedujo Midoriya.

Shouto parpadeó sorprendido de su deducción, y muy resignado, asintió.

—No temas, por favor— Pidió, acariciando sus cabellos, mirándolo con profundo dolor. —Es un suceso que no quiero que vivas—

—Pero si no lo vivo— Dijo Midoriya. —Cómo podrás volverme a ver?—

—Yo siempre te quiero ver— Tomó ambas manos sobre las suyas y lo observó. —Eres mi mejor amigo, Midoriya—

—Y tu eres el mío—

—No le digas a Bakugou nada de esto— Apretó sus manos.

Midoriya estaba consciente que esos acontecimientos no se los contaría a Kacchan, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, eran detalles que él disfrutaba de guardarse para sí.

—Sí, no lo haré— Sus lágrimas caían lentas, empañando su vista, pero qué más daba? Si el tormento del que se zafó una vez, volvía en otra forma.

—Cuídate mucho— Suspiró dolido.

—Lo haré— Asintió, tratando de sonreírle en vano. —Tu también—

—Sí— En eso, Shouto le dio un fuerte abrazo. —Te quiero mucho, Midoriya—

—Yo también te quiero—

—Trata de prevenir tu muerte— Susurró en su oído, estremeciéndole de dichas palabras.

Se abrazaron por poco tiempo, pues Shouto revisó su reloj de muñeca y se salió del salón, nuevamente desapareciendo de su vida, no sin antes decirle con una sonrisa:

—Nos veremos pronto, Midoriya—

Encerrando detrás de su rastro la puerta, dejándolo a él con sus lágrimas y esa sugerencia, o mejor dicho, advertencia. Tratar de prevenir su muerte, algo que él desconocía cómo sucedería, sería una labor exhaustiva de tratar de descifrar por sí solo, pero Midoriya aceptaría el desafío.

Qué será de él en ese escaso tiempo que le quedaba?

Qué hará para salvarse de la atrocidad que le esperaba?

El miedo a lo desconocido comenzaba a parecerle atronador para los oídos.

* * *

Colores cambiantes, colores que se unen a un verdeado paraje, colores que se escapan de la inmensidad, colores que se vuelven certezas, colores que sus ojos captan y se guardan en su memoria, colores que a veces no era necesario comprender su significado para saberlo.

Colores que palpitaban cuando sus manos al quebrarse podían abrazar, colores que perdían fuerza e intensidad, pero jamás su gracia.

Colores palpables pintados en el horizonte de un lindo rojizo y un majestuoso naranja que lo acompañaba cuando la noche se coloreaba de oscuridad.

Colores del amanecer y del atardecer, cuál era la diferencia?

Acaso los percibía diferentes o iguales?

Esas cosas circulaban la mente de Midoriya cuando comenzó a buscar una solución para prevenir su pronta muerte.

Cómo será el color de su muerte?

Cómo se verán los detalles pintados en el matiz de su vida cuando se vuelva agria y obsoleta?

Cómo se volverán los colores de su siempre verde personalidad, cuando pierda los estribos de su persona?

Midoriya se iba a la azotea de la escuela para ver cómo cambiaban los colores del cielo con el pasar de las horas, los miraba y se memorizaba cada matiz pintado en el cielo; se aprendía de memoria cada mínimo detalle que componía lo basto que podía llegar a ser el cielo.

Veía los colores con cierto deje de admiración, con intensos deseos de que todo pronto termine cuando tenga que terminar, de que todo se vuelva a romper si es que en algún momento estuvo roto. Se sentía egoísta de pensar de esa manera, porque también se encontraba Kacchan con él y dejarlo solo, sería cruel.

Kacchan era un novio muy lindo con él, muy detallista y atento. Un novio asombroso.

Se detenía cuando su cuerpo inconscientemente se balanceaba hacia adelante en la azotea, y su frente chocaba con el metal frío de las rejas, sus cabellos tapando sus ojos y el silencio combinado con el viento era una melodía relajante.

Una melodía que le erizaba cada pedúnculo de su epitelio hasta sangrar por dentro, y a pesar de que sangraba, nadie veía su cuerpo ensangrentado en temor. Un temor que nadie sospechaba detrás de su tierna sonrisa, pues él gracias al tormento de Kacchan en la secundaria, se había vuelto experto en ocultar sus sentimientos enmascarándolos en una sonrisa.

Se detenía forzosamente, no queriendo que por nada del mundo Kacchan sospechara de él. Si Kacchan se llegara a enterar de que moriría pronto, se preocuparía por él, por el simple hecho de amarlo tanto.

Y con justa razón, Midoriya se vio en la necesidad de disfrutar lo máximo posible su tiempo con Kacchan, disfrutando cada roce, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada vez que se tomaban de las manos cuando salían, cada que le decía "Te amo" con su voz, cada vez que lo observaba en acción, cada vez que respiraba de su aliento.

Se decidió en no postergar ni una salida con él, ni un momento juntos lo desperdició, pues todo valía tanto como el oro puro.

Él estaba seguro de su decisión, seguro de que atesoraría cada segundo que pasaba a lado de sus amigos, de su cariñosa madre, de su mentor, de sus maestros, y sobre todo, de su novio.

Disfrutaría cada gramo de felicidad y lo convertirá en su propio epitafio, en caso de fallecer en el crudo invierno que con fuerzas llegaría a extinguir su existencia.

Y eso lo vaciaría entero.

* * *

El otoño se alejaba de su fuerte agarre, volviéndose inalcanzable para que sus manos se aferraran a él con contenido acrecentado en sus facciones.

Qué otra cosa podía hacer Midoriya cuando el tiempo comenzaba a volverse insuficiente? Él simplemente no podía frenar lo inevitable y a ciencia cierta, él no sabía cuándo llegaría el último día de su existencia.

La soledad nuevamente se convertía en su compañera, en su constante compañía de lágrimas, las cuales expresaban su alma romperse en pedazos del mismo miedo que era tan real, sabía tan real y se sentía tan real que dolía en todo el cuerpo.

No le cabían palabras para explicarlo, para encontrar el punto en que su dolor se transmitía en muerte, y sus lágrimas en el testamento de su despedida.

No sabía cuánto tiempo le faltaba, o si el mismo tiempo erosionara su ser en cenizas, cenizas que él se alimentaba hambriento de saber, hambriento de conocer la respuesta, hambriento de seguir viviendo.

El otoño se fue y se llevó consigo, el tiempo que le quedaba, devolviéndole el invierno que lo absorbería por completo.

El otoño lo sentía alienado a su sistema, con sus hojas secas y que al pisarlas crujían, con sus ventiscas y cambios de aire, le hacían saber que su tiempo pronto acabaría.

El invierno arribó y Midoriya decidió no ocultarse tanto frente a los demás, entre sus propios fantasmas. Todo a fin de cuentas, apuntaba hacia un solo camino y si su solución tendría algo que ver con ser sincero con sus conocidos, lo haría.

El invierno con su intenso frío, ventilaba los pasillos de la escuela, entraba por los salones congelando a los estudiantes.

Midoriya aprovechó que no había clase por esos días en que se suponía que tenían vacaciones y salió a la azotea, pasando sus manos sobre las rejas, sus pupilas se llenaban del atardecer que contemplaba a la distancia, inmerso entre los árboles que rodeaban las instalaciones de la escuela.

Lo embriagaba el silencio de las paredes, de las rejas, de la sensación inerte de encontrarse solo entre sus sombras, entre sus fantasmas.

Él se sentía desgarrado de todo, desprendido del mundo, y su cuerpo pareciera que estuviera poseído, o al menos eso creía sentir, pues sus pies se subieron al punto cumbre de la azotea, con el viento helado acariciar su espalda por detrás, ensordeciendo sus oídos.

Sus piernas le flaqueaban, sus manos se abrían de par en par, y sus ojos se iban cerrando con lentitud. La carne viva de su interior palpitaba, el miedo y el temor cesaron de existir, y nunca antes la soledad le había hecho sentir tan lleno, tan completo.

La tragedia acontecería, la tragedia jugaba un papel importante entre si su cuerpo poseído se aventaría o su voluntad de vivir llegaría a vencer sus impulsos.

No se veía capaz de correr, o de huir de su destino.

En ese lapso en que se balanceaba hacia adelante, los gritos provenientes de Kacchan lo hicieron reaccionar. Abrió los ojos y se ladeó a ver la figura de su novio, quien lo miraba como si fuera el aire que necesitaba para respirar.

—Deku, qué crees que haces?— Gritó desconcertado, corriendo para agarrarlo de la cintura, sus brazos varoniles y torneados se plantaron sobre su cintura, aferrándose posesivamente a su cuerpo.

—Suéltame, Kacchan— Ordenó Midoriya, luchando contra él, contra lo que no comprendía. Le ardían las piernas y su cuerpo inconscientemente se lanzó por la azotea, luego de haberse zafado del agarre de su novio, que al verlo caer, gritó, abalanzándose para agarrarlo con sus manos.

—¡Deku!— Vociferó en tono desgarrador.

Midoriya desconocía lo que sucedía, sus ojos captaban lo que acontecía, pero su mente se hallaba en blanco, sus pensamientos no conectaban nada, sus razonamientos se apagaron.

Acaso no debía morir él?

Y si su muerte le traería beneficios a la población?

—¡Deku!— Kacchan no paraba de llamarle, y vio que con sus manos lo jaló hacia arriba, empleando cada onza de su fuerza para atraerlo hacia él. Midoriya al querer corresponder con la predicación de Shouto, perdió la voluntad de dejarse ayudar, siendo así, que el peso muerto de su cuerpo hizo a Kacchan se le escapara una mano suya, y emitió otro grito desesperado. Los ojos de Midoriya habían perdido el brillo que les caracterizaba, se hallaban tan nublosos como un día sin sol. —¡Deku, no hagas eso!— Sintió que Kacchan lo sostuvo tan fuerte como pudo, gimiendo del dolor, y de un de repente, usó su Quirk y lo propulsó directo a la azotea, atrapándolo con sus brazos, dejándose caer totalmente al piso de la azotea. —Deku, por qué hiciste eso?— No respondió. —Deku?— Los duros ojos rojos de su novio lo analizaron en busca de una respuesta, sus manos varoniles acunaron sus mejillas pálidas. —Responde, por qué hiciste eso?— Demandó saber, apresando sus mejillas con sus manos, acariciándolas suavemente con sus dedos.

Midoriya estaba exhausto, vacío y sin entender nada.

Estaba vivo, pero no sabía por qué.

Notó que Kacchan comenzaba a impacientarse de su falta de respuesta, pues sus manos temblaban, y su respiración se intensificaba al igual que la forma en que sus ojos lo veían con desesperación, con deseos de comprenderlo.

—Por qué no respondes?— Exasperó frustrado, le salió un gallo en la voz. —Qué sucede, eh Deku? Por qué querías tirarte de la azotea?— Acarició sus mejillas, respirando agitadamente. —Deku, por favor, dime algo…—

Midoriya se colapsó en ese momento, oyendo a lo lejos la voz desesperada de su novio llamándole desesperadamente.

Sin embargo, él ya no quería pensar en nada.

Simplemente quería ver vacío y lanzarse a la oscuridad abrasadora, que gratamente lo consumiría todo a su paso.

Y con eso, se vaciaría de todo mal.

* * *

En medio de esa oscuridad, oyó voces a lo lejos, y supo muy rápido que aún perduraba en este mundo, porque claramente la primera voz que percibió fue la de Kacchan. Para él, su voz grave y ruda, era inconfundible.

Lo escuchaba parlotear con Recovery Girl sobre su recuperación y el porqué no se había despertado en dos días. Lo oía terriblemente irritado, sinónimo de desesperado.

Pronto la voz y los pasos de Recovery Girl se desvanecieron.

—Hasta cuándo vas a despertar?— Le habló Kacchan, al cuerpo que supuestamente estaba durmiendo. Kacchan sostenía su mano entrelazada con la suya, mientras con la otra lo acariciaba suavemente.

Midoriya abrió despacio los ojos, viendo que se hallaba, en efecto, en la clínica de Recovery Girl, acostado en la camilla, con un respiradero artificial colocado en su boca y en su nariz.

—K-Kacchan— Masculló dificultoso, exaltando a su novio, quien puso los ojos como platos.

—D-Deku!—Exclamó de un salto, apretando su mano. —Cómo te encuentras? Estás bien? Te duele algo?—

—E-estoy bien— Exhaló débil, sus ojos apenas podían abrirse bien. Estaba cansado todavía.

—Necesitas algo?—

Negó, volviendo a exhalar con desazón.

Cómo le explicaría a Kacchan su intento de tirarse de la azotea sin mencionar que fue Todoroki quien le dijo de aquel suceso?

Con qué fin se excusaría?

Midoriya necesitaba aclarar su mente, y para eso, requería de estar solo.

—Kacchan— Le habló, obteniendo su atención.

—Qué necesitas?— Pudo ver su cara de preocupación, además de unas ojeras colgando debajo de sus ojos rojos, sinónimo de que no durmió. Supuso que Kacchan no durmió por estar esperando a que se despertara. —Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?— Asintió, consciente de que su garganta estaba seca. —Voy por él, no me tardo—

Asintió, sonriéndole cálido.

Bebió del vaso de agua que le trajo su novio, sintiendo que él lo miraba con temor e incertidumbre, algo que denotaba que ansiaba preguntarle el motivo de su casi muerte.

—Em, Kacchan?— Dijo temeroso.

—Puedo saber por qué hiciste eso?— Interrogó incierto.

—No— Midoriya se forzó a responderle. Éste frunció el ceño.

—Por qué no puedo saber?— Subió el tono. —Intentaste tirarte de la azotea, Deku, de no ser porque el bastardo mitad y mitad me dijo que estabas raro, no me entero de nada!—

—Todoroki, te dijo algo?— Parpadeó, sorprendiéndose.

Su novio se detuvo.

—Sí, ese bastardo me dijo eso— Lo miró sospechoso, mientras Midoriya pasaba saliva. —Qué sucede entre tu y el bastardo mitad y mitad?—

—N-nada— Dudó, ese instante en que dudó fue suficiente para que su novio se alterara. Kacchan era muy perceptivo e inteligente, no le sorprendería que acabara enterándose de todo.

—A mi no me engañas, Deku— Se acercó a él, molestándose. —Que hay entre tu y ese bastardo?—

—N-nada Kacchan— Sus mejillas se encendieron y eso fue detonante para que éste empuñara las manos.

—¡Deku!—

—Quiero hablar con Todoroki— Irrumpió nervioso.

—Qué?— Kacchan enfureció. —Por qué? Deku, hay algo que no me estás diciendo—

—Quiero verlo ahora!— Ordenó, provocando que los ojos rojos de su novio se inyectaran en furia.

—Tsk— Chasqueó la lengua, rodando los ojos en celos. —Cómo quieras—Se encaminó a la puerta, situándose en el borde. Se giró y lo señaló, sus venas estaban resaltaras y palpitantes. —No pienses que dejaré esta conversación sin terminar, cuando termines de charlar con el bastardo, me dirás todo, y no omitas nada!—

—O-ok— Asintió trémulo.

Aun no era momento para decirle a Kacchan la verdad, o quizás nunca.

Segundos después de que se hubiera retirado del cuarto, apareció Todoroki desde el otro lado de la puerta, con su característico ceño serio.

—Midoriya— Sonrió genuino de verlo. —Me alegra que hayas despertado—

—Todoroki— Lo saludó grato.

—Me buscabas?— Se señaló así mismo. Él asintió. —Qué pasa?—

Midoriya le indicó que tomara asiento en la silla de visitas, lo cual, correspondió.

—Volvió a suceder— Dijo preocupado.

Las cejas de Todoroki se arquearon.

—A mi también— Espetó, tomando bajo guardia a Midoriya.

—Qué dijiste?—Frunció las cejas. —Como que a ti también?—

—Tu yo del futuro se me apareció— Reveló con suma tranquilidad.

—Qué?— Emitió atónito.

—Tu yo del futuro vino a visitarme a mi— Expuso. —Me dijo que intentarías tirarte de la azotea, y me pidió que le dijera a Bakugou sobre eso, sólo eso, lo demás que nosotros nos encargáramos de resolver por nuestra parte—

Midoriya trataba de atar cabos, mas no podía procesarlo en su totalidad.

—Yo igual estaba como tu— Quiso reconfortarlo. —Me sorprendí mucho cuando tu yo del futuro me dijo estas cosas y más—

—Más?— Repitió interesado.

—Supo que mi yo del futuro vino a advertirte de esto, pero también que sobreviviste— Explicó. —Lo que pasa es que nos comunicamos en diferentes tiempos, mientras tu yo del futuro tenía treinta años, mi yo del futuro tan sólo tenía veintidós, es una gran diferencia entre nosotros, como para saber el resto, no crees?— Alzó la ceja.

—Entonces, cómo?—

—Tu yo del futuro resolvió el misterio que nos une a nosotros— Reveló, frotándose las manos en ansias. Él parpadeó, asintiéndole de que continuara. —Lo único que me pudo decir fue que nosotros estamos unidos por un Quirk del tiempo, o sea, no fui afectado yo por un Quirk en aquella misión que tuve cuando fui con mi padre—

Midoriya abrió los ojos en maravilla.

—Un Quirk del tiempo?!— Exclamó atolondrado.

Todoroki asintió.

—Nos une desde el nacimiento este peculiar Quirk del tiempo con el fin de protegernos el uno del otro— Explicó detenidamente. —Al parecer, es para prevenir la muerte del otro—

Todo cobraba sentido para Midoriya, bueno, casi todo, porque aun le parecía todo muy disperso, aunque la niebla comenzaba a aclararse de sus ojos.

—Pero, me dijo que tu lo podrías resolver por tu cuenta— Afirmó Todoroki. —Ya que eres muy inteligente, Midoriya—

—Gracias— Sonrió, colocando un dedo debajo de la barbilla, poniendo gesto pensativo. —Yo creo que si ese Quirk nos une desde el nacimiento, entonces somos como almas gemelas— Supuso, arqueando las cejas. —Sí, en efecto, almas gemelas, en donde el uno no puede vivir sin el otro, si alguien de nosotros muere, el otro muere también—

Todoroki pareció sorprenderse, pero se incorporó enseguida.

—Algo así, dijo tu yo del futuro— Concordó cabeceando afirmativo. —Dijo que fuimos destinados a ser amigos, nunca pareja, a pesar de que todo indica que somos almas gemelas—

—Qué extraño— Suspiró Midoriya. —Almas gemelas sin ser pareja— Dejó la frase suspendida en el aire.

—A mi ver, somos algo más fuerte que una pareja— Opinó Todoroki. —Nos une algo más intenso que ser una pareja como tu y Bakugou, esto es algo inexplicable y si alguien más nos escucha, creerán que estamos locos—

—Definitivamente— Afirmó Midoriya entre risas.

—Tal vez por eso cuando algo grave sucederá, el otro aparece a advertirnos— Supuso Todoroki, señalándolo a él. —Entonces, si yo muero, tu también lo harás?—

—Yo digo que sí, por el tipo de conexión que tenemos— Respondió Midoriya de inmediato. —Pero, para estar seguros de esa teoría, tenemos que investigarlo a fondo, en caso de que encontremos algo más—

—Sí, concuerdo que hay que investigarlo todo, por si encontramos algo que no hayamos deducido aun— Asintió sonriéndole de lado, asimismo él también le sonrió a su mejor amigo, o mejor dicho, su quizás alma gemela.

—Ni una palabra de esto a nadie— Advirtió Midoriya, a lo que Todoroki aceptó. —Mucho menos a Kacchan—

Midoriya acababa de encontrar una nueva meta que llenaría su vacío de incertidumbre, con tal de poder sentirse pleno con su destino, y no verse en la necesidad de preocupar a Kacchan con su casi muerte, otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Quise darle un significado más profundo a la relación de Todoroki y Midoriya, en el hecho de que han sido unidos por un Quirk de tiempo y que quizás sean almas gemelas, como dicen ellos, creer que son.

A pesar de ser Katsudeku, tiene sus tonos Tododeku por su cuenta, en un sentido profundo y se podría decir cósmico o espiritual.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Descubriendo nuestra conexión"**

.

.

.

.

Gotas.

Besos.

Cuándo ese ciclo comenzó a ser diferente?

Gotas de lluvia chocando contra las ventanas del aula.

Besos intensos, besos suaves, besos demandantes, besos apasionados.

Gotas de lluvia amontonándose en una melodía intensa, una melodía legítima de involucrar roces sobre la piel.

Besos que se intercambian por una razón, ya que esta vez sí existía una razón del porqué se estaban besando ellos dos.

Eran besos llenos de un sentir apasionado, de un sentir afectuoso.

Se besaban en el aula de clases, cuando no había rastro de sus compañeros, de sus amigos, incluso de sus maestros.

Estaban aislados de todo aquel que usurpara romper con su conexión.

Por qué se besaban?

Porque estaban siendo saliendo, pues sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y su corazón le pertenecía a la persona con la que compartía aquellos besos intensos bajo el sonido de la lluvia agolpándose contra el vidrio.

Los besos de Kacchan eran tan dulces, tan suaves en su textura, sus labios chocaban contra los suyos en una lenta y compleja melodía; sus fuertes brazos lo envolvían en un abrazo, sus manos recorrían su espalda presionando cada punto de tensión, haciéndole estremecer con su toque.

Midoriya Izuku recordaba esos momentos como algo desagradable, como una humillación por parte de Kacchan contra su persona; unos días angustiosos, que rompían su corazón lentamente, en un mecanismo de destrucción masiva.

Quién iba a suponer que Kacchan lo amara con la intensidad con que lo hacía?

Ni siquiera Midoriya adivinaba lo que sucedía en la cabeza de Kacchan cuando sus sentimientos se veían involucrados en cada situación que enfrentaban.

Sin mucho remedio, Midoriya se dejaba besar por su amigo de la infancia, que era también su novio, a quien él amaba de la misma manera en que él lo hacía.

Alcanzaba a comprender por qué Kacchan lo trataba con tanto cuidado.

Comprendió que su novio lo trataba con cuidado, debido a todo el maltrato del pasado, por todos los malos momentos que le hizo pasar, por cada insulto que le etiquetó, por cada libreta destruida, por cada vez en que lo lastimaba y no le pedía disculpas. Por todas las veces en que le dio el infierno que le dio durante diez años, incluso se atrevía a decir que eran más de lo que Kacchan había contado, pero no se lo diría para no afectarle.

Él sabía que Kacchan estaba más que arrepentido por las cosas que le ocasionó, y se esforzaba por ser gentil con su cuerpo, en no gritarle a la cara, en besarlo con suavidad, en darle la mano sin apretarla, en convivir tranquilamente en sus tiempos libres, en poder llegar a acuerdos entre los dos.

Midoriya sabía que a su novio le costaba mucho trabajo en cambiar sus modos agresivos para con sus tratos con las personas, en especial, para con él, y no lo presionaba a cambiar, pero Kacchan insistía en tratarlo como alguien sumamente especial para él, y Midoriya concordaba en que Kacchan hacía un excelente trabajo en ser respetuoso con él.

Él ya no se sentía peor que humillado, ya no lloraba cuando se besaban y éste lo acorralaba en la pared sin dejarle escapatoria. Las cosas, por fortuna, eran diferentes a como él las recordaba; se habían vuelto situaciones gentiles, momentos cálidos de tiernos roces entre las superficies, en instantes donde unían sus labios y se perdían en la boca de cada uno, en sus cavidades hasta adormecer sus sentidos.

La profundidad de su toque lo encendía, lo incitaba a continuar entregándose a ese cálido abrigo que eran sus besos, a sentirse flotar en el mar en entera calma, lo acarreaban a una existencia flotante, al igual que las sensaciones que despertaban cuando fluía con los besos de Kacchan.

Gotas.

Besos.

Gotas de caricias.

Besos de clavel blanco, besos de rosas en los labios.

Gotas estampándose contra el vidrio volviéndose en caricias sobre su uniforme, trasladándose a su espalda y su cuello.

Besos de certezas, besos de un mundo de promesas.

Qué sucedería después de tanta calma?

* * *

Midoriya llevaba cierto tiempo pensando en cómo perseguir aquella meta que no lo dejaba dormir.

La meta que respondería su razón de ser, el motivo por el cual su conexión con Todoroki conllevaba a un lazo con los confines del tiempo; le intrigaba por demás, llegar al meollo del asunto.

Se torturaba por las noches en tratar de hallar una solución para no verse sospechoso ante nadie de la U.A. mucho menos de Kacchan, quien en su intento de tirarse de la azotea lo volvió en un novio muy pegajoso e inseguro de sus actividades.

Deslindarse del asunto así como así, era como meter el dedo en la llaga sin tener resultados beneficiosos para la salud mental.

Midoriya buscaba esos escasos momentos de paz algún rastro de luz que lo sacara de sus tortuosos pensamientos que chocaban una y otra vez, y miles de veces con su cabeza, convirtiéndose en un dolor insoportable de cabeza que lo dejaba seco de pensar y se quedaba, sin remedio, dormido en el piso de su habitación.

Nada lo calmaba mejor que el frío penetrarle los poros de la piel luego de pensar tanto durante toda la noche.

Pensar denotaba el mismo sentir que ingerir un trago amargo, un largo y soporífero trago amargo que secaba su garganta.

En medio de su tortura, se dispuso a escribir sus deducciones sobre su conexión con Todoroki, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, antes de que su cabeza estallara de tanto pensar y de inmiscuirse en remotas posibilidades para saciar su hambre de conocimiento, su intensa sed de estamparse contra la pared con tal de obtener su respuesta. La bella respuesta que lo resarciera como pegamento adherente diseñado para unir el cuerpo.

Anotaba a toda velocidad sus deducciones, lo que su mente le dictaba que era la forma en la que él estaba unido a Todoroki desde el nacimiento.

Y cómo en realidad se podían unir desde el nacimiento?

Qué acontecimiento tuvo que ocurrir para que algo de esa magnitud sucediera?

Se planteaba muchas preguntas, se interrogaba hasta su propia existencia, la trataba de desmenuzar en fragmentos, terminando así de esparcirlas por el suelo, desparramando consigo sus remotos pensamientos.

Y una vez que se ponía a escribir, no se podía detener.

Su muñeca se aferraba al sostén de la pluma, haciendo garabatos, tachas, círculos encerrando letras, frases sin sentido, palabras enfrascadas en ambigüedades mentales, lagunas y lagunas arremetidas de una explosión de letras.

Pensar lo llevaba a extremos inimaginables, lo zambullía a la incertidumbre, a la prontitud de lo incierto, a la lejanía de algo que ni él mismo podía explicarse, y si llegaba a explicárselo al releer sus notas, no hallaba una manera de decírselo con palabras coherentes y cohesivas.

Parecía que la elocuencia se burlaba de él, la bendita elocuencia que remitía su vida.

En medio de esas cuestiones, no dudaba que pronto Todoroki y él no aguantarían el silencio entre ese tema.

No aguantarían un día más de silencio, porque el mismo silencio los absorbería en el desconcierto.

* * *

Un día de esos, le tocó ir al aula de maestros a recoger los cuadernos de sus compañeros ya revisados por el profesor.

En su regreso, sus ojos captaron el cabello bicromático de su mejor amigo, junto con esos inconfundibles ojos bicolor que tanto le fascinaban ver. Todoroki se encaminaba a su dirección, sin emplear su gesto serio, sino lo cambió a uno de aspecto de sentirse incierto.

Midoriya supo que Todoroki había llegado a su límite, al igual que él.

—Todoroki— Lo saludó tan cordial como pudo ejercer su tono. Su amigo asintió, al instante tomándolo por los hombros, fijando sus intensos ojos de doble tonalidad sobre los suyos.

—Ya no aguanto más, Midoriya— Exhaló afligido. —Necesito saber la verdad del porqué estamos unidos de esta manera—

Midoriya no se inmutó, simplemente concordó con su aflicción, correspondiéndole que él de la misma manera sentía que en algún momento llegaría a su límite, tal como en ese instante ambos llegaron a ese límite que indicaba que su búsqueda estaba apenas cimentándose en sus mentes como una crisálida a una mariposa en gestación.

—Tenemos que hallar la respuesta por nuestra cuenta— Planteó Midoriya, observándolo con seriedad.

Todoroki de inmediato accedió.

—Has estado haciendo tus notas?— Lo cuestionó en referencia al tema.

—Sí, he llegado a unas posibilidades— Divagó Midoriya. —Pero, no estoy seguro de ellas, yo creo que debemos comprobarlo—

—A qué posibilidades has llegado?— Todoroki no despegaba su vista de él, y el gesto era correspondido. Ambos amigos se observaban con seriedad, inmiscuidos en su propio universo.

—Si llegamos a la conclusión de que uno no puede estar sin el otro— Supuso Midoriya, poniendo un dedo debajo del mentón, sin soltar las libretas de su otro brazo. —Existe la posibilidad de que podamos sentir el mismo tipo de dolor—

Todoroki se quedó pensando por unos segundos, procesando sus palabras.

—Quieres decir que si— Movió la boca en una mueca. —Tu me golpeas, sentirás el mismo dolor?—

—Puede ser…— Bajó la mirada, tratando de agarrar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Aguarda— Lo frenó Todoroki de sus cavilaciones. Midoriya alzó la mirada, atento a su interrupción, sin molestarse por ello. —Ha de ser el mismo tipo de dolor físico el que nos puede afectar, pero no solo eso, sino que también nos puede afectar para dormir, por ejemplo— Midoriya frunció el entrecejo, confundido. —Midoriya, a qué horas te has estado durmiendo estos días?—

—A las cuatro cuarenta y tres de la mañana— Respondió por inercia, sin la menor idea de lo que planteaba su amigo.

En ese segundo en que dijo su respuesta, Todoroki se quedó libido.

—Por qué?—

—Y-yo también me he estado durmiendo a esa misma hora— Confesó temeroso, un poco del color de su rostro se había difuminado. —Dime, a qué hora te dormías el semestre pasado?—

No le tomó mucho en recordar algo básico como sus hábitos del semestre pasado, pues algunos los seguía haciendo, como lo era el ejercitar por las tardes a la misma hora.

—A las nueve cuarenta de la noche— Igual, por inercia le respondió.

Todoroki lo miró azorado, perdiendo aun más los colores de su rostro, tornándose pálido. Ahí fue cuando Midoriya captó el motivo de esas preguntas, que al principio le parecieron raras y sin sentido, pero que ese sin sentido, en efecto, estaba teniendo sentido.

—Tu también?— Lo señaló con la mirada.

—Sí, yo también—

Esa conexión le estaba dando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, y su anterior calma, no se presenciaba en su rostro pecoso, que iba tornándose en extremo miedo a lo desconocido.

Miedo al haber dejado pasar varios meses para que ellos pudieran abordarse con ese tema.

Miedo a dejar que ese asunto que le correspondía a él de resolver con su amigo, colgando en el olvido hasta que el límite de su calma se rompía, se transformaba en la horrible posibilidad del no saber, del no tener una respuesta, de la relatividad del tiempo.

El timbre de que las clases terminaron sonó muy a lo lejos de sus orejas, pero ninguno de los dos había movido un pie, un solo pie desde que comprendieron que el problema de su unión no estaba resuelto, sino olvidado.

Midoriya perdió fuerza de seguir agarrando las libretas, evidentemente, dejándolas caer al suelo, causando que varias miradas se dirigieran a él, incluyendo las de sus amigos que se acercaron, al igual que Kacchan al notar que dejó caer las libretas y él no movía un ápice de su cuerpo, ni siquiera encontraba las palabras para hablar o la suficiente cordura para justificar el motivo por el que tiró las libretas.

Las voces de sus amigos chocaban entre sí, mientras que su cerebro procesaba otras cuestiones mucho más importantes que las voces de los demás, y en un breve lapso de cordura, tomó el brazo de Todoroki y se fueron corriendo de ahí, oyendo que tanto sus amigos como Kacchan estaban estupefactos por su comportamiento.

Todoroki y él corrieron envueltos en esa indiferencia que permaneció atrás, mientras que su presente era mucho más esencial que cualquier otra cosa que sucediera, mucho más que seguir soportando una vida sin averiguar el misterio que tanto le quitaba el sueño.

Midoriya lo guió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro, y se puso a hurgar entre sus libretas, donde tenía sus deducciones anotadas. Todoroki se mantenía en silencio, aguardando a que él hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

Esa era una de las razones por las que él lo quería mucho como su amigo, porque él nunca lo cuestionaba, pues siempre estaba ahí a su lado, apoyándolo sin condiciones, sin prejuicios, sin cortarle las alas.

Si Midoriya no fuera novio de Kacchan, probablemente y muy probablemente se hubiera enamorado profundamente de Todoroki, ya que Todoroki era tan gentil con él y muy amable.

Hojeó la libreta con su pulgar que sospechaba ser la correcta.

—Es esta— Murmuró para sí, viendo que, en efecto, eran sus notas amontonadas y múltiples letras encerradas en un círculo, luego las tachas encima de las oraciones que no tenían mucho sentido. —Mira, Todoroki— Le enseñó su cuaderno, mostrándole sus deducciones con respecto a su conexión, entre ellas, estas anotada la posible conexión a nivel físico que podían tener. —Yo también supuse que podíamos sentir el dolor físico del otro—

Todoroki miró fascinado sus anotaciones, ensimismado en el contenido, en lo que pasaba la hoja delicadamente con sus manos agraciadas en una manera sutil, detalle que a ojos de Midoriya, era simplemente sublime.

Ver a Todoroki hojear las páginas de su libreta era una experiencia sublime.

—Yo no hice notas— Comentó Todoroki, deteniéndose de hojear. —Pero, me puse a pensar mucho en lo que qué era lo que nos unía, si era una unión simbiótica o algo parecido—

—Simbiótica?— Repitió Midoriya azorado. —Anoté algo similar, pero creía que se escuchaba muy primitivo, incluso muy animal, no crees?—

—Sí— Clavó sus ojos bicromáticos en los suyos. —Pero, animal o no, puede existir un vínculo de esa magnitud entre nosotros—

—Tu dices que es porque puede existir la probabilidad de que sintamos el mismo tipo de dolor físico y también que nos protegemos el uno al otro?— Supuso Midoriya, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Sí, eso mismo— Confirmó Todoroki, cabeceando en afirmación.

A Midoriya se le ocurrió una idea, e intentaría comprobarla en ese instante.

—Todoroki, congela mi brazo— Dijo abruptamente, sorprendiendo a su amigo.

—Qué?—

—Congela mi brazo, por favor— Pidió amable, deshaciéndose de su saco del uniforme y remangándose la camisa blanca del mismo, dejando su brazo derecha al desnudo.

—No sentirás mucho frío si lo hago?— Dudó, en verdad, dudó de hacerlo; en sus ojos se miraba la inquietud y el desazón de congelarle el brazo.

—No te preocupes—Aseguró, le extendió su brazo con toda confianza. —Por favor, hazlo, así veremos si es cierto que sentimos el mismo dolor físico—

Tras unos segundos, Todoroki activó su hielo y fue congelándole el brazo de a poco. Ambos rostros observaban con atención el proceso, sin emitir una sola palabra.

El brazo de Midoriya fue congelándose paulatinamente, perdiendo asimismo su movilidad y su color característico, quedando a la intemperie como un bloque de hielo.

—Sientes algo?— Lo cuestionó Midoriya a la expectativa.

—No— Contestó un poco decepcionado. —No siento que me duele nada—

—Entonces no es dolor a nivel sensitivo?— Murmuró Midoriya, al atar el hilo de su propia deducció un lapso de segundos, sintió un rayo estrujarle el cuerpo, llegándole a la mente otra suposición.

—En qué piensas, Midoriya?— Lo interrogó intrigado.

—Cuando peleamos en el festival deportivo— Expuso él. —Cada vez que yo te pegaba, sentía dolor en las mismas zonas de donde yo había golpeado— Los ojos de Todoroki se abrieron. —Tu no, tu no llegaste a sentir algo así?—

—Ahorita que lo mencionas, sí— Repuso Todoroki, pasándose una mano por su frente. —En la pelea de Stain, me dolía no al mismo nivel que tu, pero la zona donde tu te lastimaste, es decir, el tobillo— Remembró; esta vez, Midoriya abrió los ojos en asombro. —O cuando te golpean, me duele en la misma zona que a ti, pero no al mismo nivel, si no a uno mínimo, siento hormigueo y entumecimiento en el cuerpo—

—¡Yo también!— Coreó asombrado. —Cuando Kacchan te jaló del cabello en su enfrentamiento, sentí hormigueo y entumecimiento en la cabeza—

Los dos se volvieron a contemplar con los ojos azorados, sus bocas abiertas en asombro.

—Tenemos que investigar esto cuanto antes— Concluyó Todoroki urgido.

Midoriya asintió.

Tan pronto como llegaron a ese acuerdo implícito entre ellos, se pusieron a investigar acerca de su conexión, viendo entre libros de la biblioteca de la escuela, leyendo artículos en la librería de la ciudad, hasta comprando ejemplares que tuvieran relevancia con el tiempo.

Les fue muy complicado encontrar datos de importancia, puesto a que desconocían el nombre exacto del Quirk que los controlaba y los protegía de morir; aquel Quirk del tiempo que no aparecía en ningún libro que leían registrado en los libros de registros sobre Quirks.

Llegaron a la remota conclusión de que la investigación sería mucho más complicada de lo que creían, sobre todo, si tenían obstáculos de por medio.

Kacchan era un novio demandante, un mecanismo para ocultar su inseguridad; eso que ni qué. Midoriya lo conocía mejor que la palma de su mano, mejor que a cualquier otro ser humano de este universo.

Estaba más que consiente que Kacchan se molestaría por la repentina cercanía con Todoroki, pero no le contaría el porqué de su situación, porque era algo de dos para resolver, pese que a que él era su novio y lo amaba mucho, sin embargo, había cosas que no quería explicarle.

Midoriya lamentaba tener que ocultarle cosas a Kacchan, pero así fue cómo decidió dejar las cosas, dejarlas latentes y vivientes en la atmósfera, sin ser confesadas.

No importaba su silencio, no importaba no decirle nada a Kacchan, no importaban esas superficialidades.

No le importaba oír a Kacchan gritarle por su inatención, pues sus gritos quedaban muy lejos para él de escuchar.

No le importaba si sus amigos se preocupaban por las ojeras que surgieron debajo de sus párpados, eso qué importaba?

Qué valor tenía desvelarse por resolver un asunto que lo vinculaba a él y a su mejor amigo?

Qué le importaba ignorar a todo el mundo y centrarse en un descubrimiento?

Todoroki hacía exactamente lo mismo: ignorar a todos, menos a él.

La ignorancia para con los demás, conllevaba a entender algo más allá de lo que el conocimiento pudiera llevarles, por eso, qué importaba si sus seres cercanos se preocupaban?

* * *

Les tomó unos meses encontrar una manera de fortalecer su sed de conocimiento, luego de haber leído todos los libros de la biblioteca de la escuela, hasta que por fin, Todoroki encontró lo que estaban buscando a morir.

El libro contenía fragmentos del tiempo, fragmentos de un Quirk muy peculiar que unía a dos personas con el fin de mantener una relación simbiótica, una permanencia del alma para protegerse y apoyarse mutuamente hasta el final.

El Quirk del cronos, era su nombre.

Al leerlo, supieron que ese era el Quirk que los tenía unidos desde el nacimiento, como una especie de cordón umbilical que los destinaba a estar juntos. Un cordón irrompible, incapaz de corromper al alma misma. Un cordón de color clavel, entremezclado con su sangre, su sangre escarlata.

En el libro venía incluido una pócima especial para invocar a la persona que usaba ese Quirk, por lo que los dos se pusieron a buscar los ingredientes necesarios para realizar la pócima antes de que alguien los descubriera haciendo menjurjes extraños en sus habitaciones.

Al comprar todos los ingredientes, faltaba el ingrediente más importante: su sangre. Unas gotas de su sangre serían suficientes para terminar de preparar la mezcla que posteriormente beberían hasta la última gota de ese líquido.

Se juntaban por la madrugada a preparar la mezcla, que tomaba mucha cocción de las hiervas frescas, hiervas de mal olor, tal que impregnaba sus habitaciones en un olor mal naciente que apestaba durante horas.

Prendían fuego mediante el uso de leña, porque así venía escrito en el libro, cocinando a fuego lento cada hierva, para después machacarla en un molcajete, y así, meterla en frascos separados.

Realizar ese proceso les tomó un mes, en donde se desvelaban preparando la dichosa mezcla, dejando al final el uso de la sangre.

Se le ocurrió extraerse sangre a través de una navaja, pero se les vino la posibilidad de que sería muy doloroso, así que optaron por extraerse la sangre por medio de jeringas previamente estériles, compradas de cualquier farmacia.

Midoriya investigó por su parte el proceso de sacar sangre mediante el uso de jeringas, pero lo que contemplaba era que Todoroki había comprado unas jeringas de aguja muy gruesa, por eso, al momento de meter la aguja en la vena del antebrazo, Todoroki se quejó del dolor, entrecerrando los ojos.

Sin embargo, cuando fue el turno de Todoroki de incrustar la aguja al antebrazo de Midoriya, se puso nervioso al verlo cerrar un ojo a causa del dolor, soltando un quejido; Todoroki metió la aguja enterrándola en la arteria de Midoriya, confundiéndola con una vena, y al ir extrayéndole la sangre, notó que la sangre no era obscura y espesa, sino brillante y limpia.

Extrajo la aguja a mitad de la extracción, sin quitar el torniquete, evidentemente viendo el chorro de sangre que emergió del antebrazo de Midoriya como cascadas.

Ambos se espantaron por el chorro de sangre que salía sin parar, tratando con gasas de detenerla, siendo inútil de pararla de salir chorreando.

Para su desgracia, en ese momento de pánico, entró Kacchan a su habitación, trayéndole de regreso una película que tomó prestada, enojándose al instante de ver que Todoroki estaba tocándole el brazo a Midoriya, del cual sangraba abundantemente.

Fue un desastre lo que aconteció, porque Kacchan agarró a golpes a Todoroki, golpes que entumecieron el cuerpo de Midoriya, del cual cayó inconsciente en su cama al no soportar el hormigueo de todo su cuerpo y la pérdida de sangre.

Su investigación se vio amenazada a proseguir por aquel incidente, y realizaron que había sido una pésima idea extraerse sangre durante el día, sabiendo que sus compañeros seguramente se encontraban despiertos; pero su urgencia y ansiedad de conocimiento, sacó lo mejor de ellos y no pensaron en las consecuencias de esa acción.

A partir de ahí, se volvieron a ver en secreto (Poco antes del día en que planeaban verse en secreto Midoriya abordó a Kirishima en esa misma semana y le pidió de favor que mantuviera ocupado a Kacchan durante una hora, a lo mucho, en lo que él se disponía a hacer su tarea, a lo que el amigo de su novio, aceptó sin cuestionarle nada al respecto. Midoriya ya no sentía celos por Kirishima, puesto a que él estaba de novio con Kaminari, otro de sus compañeros, y su cercanía con Kacchan era de pura amistad) y llevaron a cabo la extracción de la sangre venosa de Midoriya, que terminó siendo efectiva, puesto a que Todoroki se hallaba más centrado de mente y empleó la misma técnica que Midoriya, asimismo, logrando una excelente extracción sanguínea, de la cual congelaron en el refrigerador, etiquetándola como "sopa de tomate vencida" para que nadie la tomara sin permiso.

Una vez teniendo todo para preparar la mezcla, pusieron una fecha específica para hacerlo en tiempo y forma, a manera precisa y disciplinada, porque no había tiempo para errores.

No se permitían equivocarse al hacer la mezcla definitiva, porque las anteriores veces en que preparaban las hiervas, se les quemaban o les salían crudas, y no, tenían que estar tostadas, no con sabor a carbón.

Midoriya contaba los días para que llegara el momento en que harían la pócima.

Los contaba con antelación, intrigado por lo que sucedería una vez consumida la pócima.

Le intrigaba él qué pasaría, le encendía la llama de la curiosidad el saber más allá de su nacimiento, el más allá de lo común y ordinario, el más allá del trasfondo de su origen.

Él ya estaba a un paso de su descubrimiento.

* * *

El día llegó y tanto Midoriya como Todoroki se miraban de reojo en las clases.

No habían acordado en qué habitación lo harían o en el lugar, solo tenían la fecha asignada.

En uno de los períodos entre clases, Todoroki se le acercó, pero al hacerlo, Kacchan se enojó y se paró del pupitre, amenazándolo de no acercarse a su novio. Midoriya se paró alarmado por su actitud, abrazándolo por la cintura para calmarlo, acomodando su cabeza entre su espalda.

Kacchan en verdad estaba molesto con Todoroki, aunque al ser abrazado, se fue calmando de su ira desenfrenada, antes de que hiciera una escena frente a todos en la clase. Midoriya sabía que Kacchan lo protegía a su manera agresiva y violenta, lo sabía al ver cómo se interpuso entre ellos, imponiendo su cuerpo para que Todoroki no pudiera acercársele, tomándolo por el cuello y gritarle una sarta de amenazas con la vena de la sien palpitándole.

Midoriya contemplaba a su novio con la misma admiración con la que contenía desde la infancia, abrazándolo con mucha gentileza, tratando de tranquilizarlo con el calor que su cuerpo emanaba con prontitud.

Kacchan cedió ante su abrazo, entregándose a su contacto, sucesivamente abrazándolo de regreso, sin importarle que el resto de la clase los mirara teniendo esas muestras de afecto tan dulces. Kacchan lo sostuvo, dándole la espalda a Todoroki, que en un segundo le dio un papel a Midoriya en la mano, donde vislumbró que tenía algo escrito en él.

cuando se separó de Kacchan, se guardó el papel doblado en el bolsillo del uniforme, para que minutos después decidiera abrirlo en medio de la clase.

El mensaje decía:

_En mi habitación a las 8pm. Te espero. _

Midoriya se giró a ver a su amigo, asintiéndole en breve, diciéndole con sus ojos "Ahí estaré". Todoroki asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ilusionada.

Para las siete de la tarde, Midoriya se hallaba en la habitación de Kacchan, estudiando juntos, esperando que esos no fueran sus últimos minutos con él, puesto a que desconocía lo que sucedería una vez bebiendo la pócima; además, en el libro no venía anotado el después de tomar, lo que sucedía.

Lo dejaban al misterio de aquel que lo leyera lo interpretara de acuerdo a su punto de vista.

Kacchan estudiaba, tomándole de la mano cada que lo veía distraerse; él se sonrojaba cuando su novio hacía eso, porque aun se ponía muy tímido en situaciones así.

En un momento de vulnerabilidad, se lanzó a los labios de Kacchan, capturándolos en un beso dulce. Al principio, Kacchan soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, recuperándose casi al instante, regresándole el beso, aumentando la intensidad de este.

Midoriya había notado que a Kacchan le gustaba besar desde hacía tiempo, quizá lo intuía cuando iban en la secundaria, y al abrir un poco los ojos, observaba que él los tenía muy cerrados, disfrutando de la simple acción de besarlo.

Lo intuía cuando Kacchan comenzaba a relajar su respiración, volviéndola más profunda, enlenteciéndola a base de que él soltaba un pequeño y brusco jadeo, cuando mordía su labio inferior, y lo atraía más a su boca, colocando una mano encima de su nuca.

Midoriya abrió un ojo dejándolo entrecerrado, viendo a Kacchan entregarse dulcemente a besarlo, a protegerlo, a cuidarlo, y a tratarlo con respeto. Nunca en sus años de conocerlo consideraba a Kacchan como un chico vulnerable, pero desde que iniciaron su relación, le tocaba ver mucho esa faceta suya donde se mostraba romántico, gentil, dulce, todas esas características que jamás se imaginó que él podía adoptar.

Kacchan era tan dulce con él y con el tiempo esa dulzura fue yendo en aumento, que a Midoriya le resultaba sencillo deducir que Kacchan lo amaba demasiado como para soltarlo; ese detalle, lo hacía intuir que Kacchan pensaba tenerlo a él para siempre.

En pocas palabras, no romper con él su relación.

No conjuraba otra cosa más, que Kacchan lo mantendría de su lado siempre, porque no podía estar sin él.

Al despegar sus labios, Midoriya lo abrazó, recostando su cabeza entre su pecho para sentir su calor e ingerir su aroma. Se mantuvo entre sus brazos hasta que llegara la hora que tanta incertidumbre le provocaba.

* * *

A las ocho de la noche en punto, Midoriya se encontraba en la habitación de Todoroki, preparando la pócima que estaba indicada para dos personas.

Los dos plasmaban sus ávidos ojos en cada paso, haciéndolo tal cual venía escrito en el libro. El olor horrible de la mezcla no afectaba a sus sentidos, al contrario, los motivaba a calentar todo y mezclarlo en el caldero que consiguieron de una página web de ventas de antigüedades.

—Ya está listo— Soltó Todoroki emocionado, colocando el contenido líquido en el vaso delgado la porción exacta y precisa en cada uno. El líquido poseía un color rosa pálido, debido a la coloración de su sangre al mezclarse con otros ingredientes líquidos y sólidos.

—Es momento de beberla hasta la última gota— Proclamó Midoriya, inspirando entusiasmado. Los dos miraron unos segundos el vaso, para después ingerir la pócima al mismo tiempo, vaciando por completo el vaso sin dejar rastros de la pócima en él.

Dejaron el vaso en el piso, esperando ansiosos alguna reacción física o química dentro de su organismo, pero no sucedió nada en una hora de estar despiertos a la expectativa de una sensación rara. No sucedió nada.

Decepcionados por el resultado, se fueron a dormir, sin sospechar lo que se les avecinaba.

Ni Todoroki, ni Midoriya, sabían lo que ocurriría bajo su control.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Midoriya había tenido un sueño muy extraño.

En él, vio un panorama de color azulado, invadido de un mano de estrellas de distintos brillos, presenciando una sensación de estar flotando en una burbuja. Él flotaba en movimientos pendulares, similares a los de un reloj, sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le flaqueaba.

Por muchas veces que intentó zafarse de la burbuja que lo aprisionaba, era imposible librarse de ella.

Al despertar, él se sentía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, a pesar de haber dormido sus ocho horas seguidas.

No quería que fuera notorio, pero el cansancio lo iba consumiendo conforme se dirigió a desayunar con el resto al comedor y después irse a sus clases.

Vio que Todoroki mostraba los mismos signos de cansancio que él, lo cual le pareció extraño, porque no tenía sentido sentirse tan cansados si no hicieron nada que les hiciera presenciar tanto agotamiento.

Para su desgracia, tenían prueba de velocidad en la clase de All Might, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo para colocarse su traje de héroe, sintiendo que las extremidades le pesaban como si tuviera unas bandas de resistencia en cada extremidad jalándolo con fuerza de gravedad hacia los confines de la tierra.

Lo admitía ferviente: él tenía miedo.

Y si hicieron mal la pócima y estaba repercutiendo en su sistema?

Habían hecho veneno en vez de una pócima para invocar a la persona que poseía el Quirk del tiempo?

Le preocupaba que no hubieran realizado bien el procedimiento, aunque todo indicaba lo contrario, porque siguieron todo al pie de la letra, no habían fallas en el cálculo de cada ingrediente.

Qué pudo haber salido mal?

Estando en clase, los dividieron en equipos para evaluar más fácil a los alumnos al realizar la prueba; apenas él escuchó lo que decía All Might, simulando a que las voces de todos los que lo rodeaban se escuchaban muy lejos de su percepción.

De repente, Kacchan lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al vestidor de los chicos. Él se hallaba tan lánguido que simplemente se dejó guiar por su novio.

Kacchan lo clavó a la pared, postrando sus manos varoniles sobre sus hombros. Su cara denotaba una extrema preocupación por su condición.

—Q-qué sucede, Kacchan?— Articuló dificultoso.

Kacchan chasqueó la lengua, conteniéndose de echarse a gritar.

—Quédate aquí—Ordenó autoritario. —No irás a entrenar, o sea, mírate, estás enfermo—

—Qué? No Kacchan— Interceptó alarmado, gastando la poca energía que le quedaba. Su novio se crispó más.

—¡No seas necio, Deku!— Lo sacudió con sus manos, su cuerpo reaccionó moviéndose a la par de esos movimientos, sin oponer resistencia. Parecía echo de gelatina. —¡No puedes ni moverte!—

—Yo iré al entrenamiento— Se zafó de sus manos, caminando débil a la salida.

—¡Con un demonio, Deku!— Gritó Kacchan, impacientado. —Haz lo que quieras, y ni creas que me preocuparé por ti si algo te sucede— Lo señaló, yéndose más rápido que él del vestidor.

Por supuesto que mentía al decir que no se preocuparía por él, cuando en realidad, se le notaba bastante preocupado por su condición, y se le notaba sobretodo en sus ojos.

Esos duros ojos rojos que lo miraban con rudeza, ocultaban detrás de sus pupilas todo aquello que se reprimía y Midoriya captaba las palabras que se reprimía, y percibió dentro de esa supuesta rudeza en toda su superficie, un sentimiento de preocupación y amor por él.

Midoriya a duras penas, regresó a la zona de entrenar, viendo a Todoroki del mismo modo que él.

Qué estaba sucediendo exactamente?

Qué era toda esa pesadez en sus extremidades? Midoriya sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera rechazándose a sí mismo, repeliéndose como cucaracha suelta.

Su cuerpo se iba alienando asemejándose a que no pertenecía a este mundo, o acaso ya no pertenecía a este mundo?

El sonido de que el primer grupo podía comenzar a competir en la prueba, sus ojos comenzaron a captar un color azulado en toda la atmósfera del lugar, un azul lleno de calma, de una armonía que acariciaba a su alma.

Era un azul tan hermoso como para emitir palabra alguna, miraba el azul con sed, notando que aparecía un infinito manto de estrellas centelleantes. Esas estrellas lo absorbían con su fuerza magnética, lo invitaban a sumirse a su merced, a acercárseles y aceptar unírseles a su fricción, a su dulce encanto.

Mientras las contemplaba, la pesadez de su cuerpo disminuía gradualmente, al igual que sus pensamientos, los cuales perdían lucidez, perdían los estribos de la consciencia.

_Las estrellas…_ se dijo, _se ven tan hermosas_, sonrió conmovido.

No anticipó que su cuerpo comenzó a fallar, sus piernas se doblaron y cayeron al suelo, su mente empezó a punzarle y a dolerle, sus ojos seguían centrados en las estrellas, percibiendo que iban creciendo de tamaño, al igual que el dolor de su cabeza.

_"__Bienvenido Izuku" _decía una voz entre los murmullos de sus amigos corriendo a ver lo que le sucedía, aunque él los ignoraba, porque sólo observaba las dulces estrellas flotando en la atmósfera y esa voz que lo adormecía. _Bienvenido a dónde?_ Se dijo entre la poca cordura que le sobraba, _será que estoy adentrándome en el tiempo?_

Se llevó ambas manos al pecho, sofocado por la intensidad con que la voz lo invitaba a acompañarla.

_"__Conocerás lo que tanta intriga sentías"_ Susurró sobre su oreja, como una brisa, "Dime, Izuku, qué estás viendo en este momento?"

—Azul— Masculló débil. —Azul y estrellas—

_"__Estás muy cerca de llegar al tiempo" _

—Todo, todo duele— Dijo en un murmullo, subiendo sus manos a sus orejas, cubriéndolas dela intensa ventisca que azotó contra sus sentidos.

_"__Tus amigos se enterarán de lo que has hecho"_ La voz femenina le hizo saber aquello y se encendió una flama de preocupación en su pecho.

—¡No deberían saberlo!— Aulló adolorido. —¡No deberían saberlo!— Repitió, sintiendo que otras manos lo sacudían, otras voces ajenas a la suya lo zarandeaban para que éste reaccionara.

_"__Sabrán todo si no te entregas a mi" _

Sus aullidos se callaron, y él nuevamente centró su atención a las estrellas, las cuales brillaban en centelleos gráciles, envolviéndolo en suaves caricias por encima de su piel.

_"__Entrégate Izuku"_ Susurró en una voz similar a una brisa del mar. _"Entrégate a mi, Izuku"_

Entregarse? Si se entregaba a esa sensación, podría encontrar la conexión que poseía con Todoroki?

Encontraría lo que tanto le intrigaba?

_"__Entrégate Izuku"_ Repitió la voz femenina.

Midoriya se sintió embelesado por esa sensación que embargaba en su mensaje una certeza que no podía conjurar, mas que entregarse a esa ventisca suave que lo invitaba, dejándose absorber por las estrellas y su hermoso color azul.

Se entregó a ese vacío, viendo negro, pero al ver oscuridad absoluta no le embargó ningún miedo, porque unas manos gentiles lo abrazaban al caer en caída libre a ese vacío incierto e insospechado.

Entregarse? Si él ya se había entregado ciegamente a la voluntad del tiempo.

Se entregó al azul quieto y vasto, a las estrellas hermosas, flotando en una atmósfera similar a estar hundido en el océano muy profundo, sin oír nada, sin pensar nada, sin razonar nada, sin sentir dolor, sin sentir siquiera nada agresivo contra su cuerpo.

—Bienvenido Izuku— Lo envolvió esa misma voz, siendo eso lo único que pudo captar en su somnífero cuerpo.

Él sin saber exactamente lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ya precisaba saber dónde se encontraba plantado:

Acababa de llegar al núcleo del Quirk del tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Lo inicié tal como inicié el primer capítulo, pero con su relación con Kacchan.

Inventé el nombre del Quirk del tiempo y todo lo que lo compone.

Me inspiré y lo alargué más de lo que precisaba, pero quería profundizar más la trama.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Mundo de afuera, mundo de adentro"**

.

.

.

.

.

Mundo de afuera.

Mundo de adentro.

Es que acaso había alguna diferencia entre esos dos mundos? O es que eran los mismos?

Midoriya Izuku tenía ese dilema, sintiendo su cuerpo tan ligero como una pluma, navegando entre un azul infinito que esclarecía los sentidos y ahondaba la tranquilidad de los ojos.

Mundo de afuera.

Mundo de adentro.

A cuál pertenecía él?

Lo simple vanamente se deslindaba de lo complicado, lo complicado se sometía a los hilos de lo simple; qué es acaso lo que él conocía desde antes y ahora lo ingería como suyo?

Se entregó abiertamente a los confines del tiempo, a sus redes, a su tejido atemporal, a su gentil merced.

Su cuerpo físico se había quedado atrás, inerte, lánguido, frío.

Ese cuerpo era parte del pasado, al menos por el motivo por el cual él estaba moviéndose en el núcleo del tiempo.

Se sentía fuerte y poderoso, con el corazón palpitándole ansioso y alegre, dando saltos fugaces con sus pies de un extremo a otro, abarcando el suelo firme por el que él pasaba.

El mundo de afuera era un mundo que le causó dolor, que lo dañó, que lo humilló por ser diferente. Él nunca se sintió pertenecer al mundo de afuera, porque quizá nunca perteneció a el.

El mundo de adentro, en sus entrañas, era cálido y pacífico, algo que él nunca vivenció estando en el de afuera.

Tan sólo esperaba que Todoroki estuviera viviendo esa sensación de paz en esos momentos, porque ambos habían sufrido por ser diferentes a lo que los demás suponían que serían y resultaron ser algo distinto a lo predicho.

Tan sólo añoraba que ese momento durara para siempre.

* * *

En el mundo de afuera sus compañeros lo observaban, lo sacudían para ver si éste reaccionaba, pero no movía ni un ápice de su cuerpo. Nada.

Midoriya podía ver lo que sucedía también en el mundo de afuera, lograba escuchar sus voces, en especial la voz de su novio al fijar sus duros ojos rojos sobre su cuerpo, en una mezcla de estupefacción y miedo.

Las manos de su novio lo palpaban buscando en él algún daño, un problema, lo que fuera, con tal de hacerlo volver al mundo de afuera.

Lo que Kacchan desconocía era que Midoriya no quería hacerlo. Él no ansiaba volver al mundo de afuera.

—¡Deku!— Lo escuchaba gritarle desesperado. —¡Deku, por favor, despierta! Qué es lo que te sucede?— Lo agitaba bruscamente, sin un poco de consideración por su cuerpo.

—Está tan frío— Comentó All Might, su mentor, contemplándolo quietamente, sin saber cómo reaccionar. —El joven Midoriya está helado, tal como lo está el joven Todoroki—

—Los dos están congelados— Intervino Yaoyorozu. —Es extraño, no creen?—

—Qué?!— Explotó Kacchan, volviendo a inspeccionar su cuerpo, pero fue detenido por Kirishima y Kaminari, quienes estaban peor que perdidos en el asunto. —Suéltenme, par de idiotas!— Protestaba Kacchan. —¡Deku! Oi! ¡Deku, sé que puedes oírme, joder despierta!—

Midoriya se sintió culpable por ver a Kacchan de ese modo, comportándose como desesperado porque él no reaccionara.

Su cuerpo físico se convulsionó de pronto, exaltando a todos. Las convulsiones se originaron porque él en ese momento en que saltaba en el mundo de adentro, se tropezó y cayó en otra abrasadora caída libre, por consiguiente, la caída ardía tanto que no soportaba la sensación y se empezó a retorcer.

Su cuerpo físico resintió el dolor de la quemazón y se convulsionó en el mundo de afuera, a la par de que él se retorcía en el mundo de adentro.

—Miren, también a Todoroki le sucede lo mismo!— Avisó Yaoyorozu.

—¡Qué me importa ese bastardo!— Rugió Kacchan, asustado de verlo a él convulsionarse. —¡Joder! qué te sucede, Deku?—

—Tenemos que llevarlos a los dos con Recovery Girl— Impuso Iida, manteniendo la calma entre sus compañeros. —Antes de que esta situación se vuelva más extraña de lo que ya es—

Midoriya ya no les prestaba atención, porque su caída libre le causaba un dolor enorme, pero su cuerpo se presenciaba liviano, sin peso de por medio, mas que una transparencia se sentía engullirlo en suaves mantos de caricias de las ventiscas que se estrellaban en su cara.

Su cuerpo físico se retorció, parándose de convulsionar, deteniéndose en seco, para después doblarse hacia atrás, retrayéndose de ser tocado.

—¡No deben saberlo!— Exclamó su voz, estando inconsciente.

Kacchan se abalanzó a tomarlo con sus manos, pero su cuerpo se movió solo y se alejó girando descontrolado de un lado a otro. Todos lo miraban petrificados, incluyendo su novio, que aunque no lo admitiera, era el más preocupado.

Midoriya seguía cayendo en el mundo de adentro, a pesar de que su cuerpo físico, hacía lo posible para que no lo despertaran de su ensueño.

—¡No…!— De su voz salió ese grito, que imploraba que no lo despertaran.

—Qué les sucede a los dos?— Se interrogó Yaoyorozu, colocando un dedo debajo de su barbilla, escéptica ante tal situación. —Hacen lo mismo al mismo tiempo—

El resto del grupo 1A se quedó estupefacto, incrédulos ante tal deducción, a lo que Midoriya volvió a gritar un grito desesperado:

—¡No...!—

Ya no le quería seguir prestando atención a esas voces, a las sugestiones, él no quería nada de eso.

A consciencia exacta, antes sí añoraba despertar, pero al ir cayendo, entrando al trasfondo del núcleo del tiempo; despegando por el aire de manera ininterrumpida.

A dónde lo llevaba esa caída?

Por desgracia, se llevaron su cuerpo físico con Recovery Girl a cuestas de sus súplicas, aunque qué importaba ya si se lo llevaban o no? Él estaba perfectamente consciente en el mundo de adentro y no lo sacarían de ahí con todas las voluntades unidas de sus compañeros, porque no funcionara. De eso se aseguraría él, mientras tuviera consciencia, cosa que sí la tenía, y quizá mejor consciencia que en el mundo de afuera.

Su caída se prolongaría si lo perturbaban más tiempo, si malgastaban su cuerpo físico en tratar de buscar una solución que no encontrarían, pues, no lograrían entrar al mundo que él tan felizmente disfrutaba, por mucho que el dolor de su caída le causaba, del cual, no lo menguaban las voces ajenas, sólo lo empeoraban.

—Izuku— La voz femenina lo envolvió por entre las orejas, trastabillándolo en un especie de vértigo.

Él asintió, sabiendo que no vería a nadie físico frente a él.

—No te preocupes por el resto— Susurró levemente a su oído. —Yo me encargaré de que no te molesten, mientras permanezcas aquí— Le aseguró suavemente.

Él volvió a asentir a un punto inexacto, permitiéndose a caer a las penumbras que lo absorbían, captando que aparecía una luz pulsando, una luz que crecía y simulaba ser un sol por las mañanas.

Alzó la vista ante esa repentina advertencia, estampándose de un parpadeo contra el suelo.

Para su sorpresa, no sintió dolor alguno.

Todo simulaba ser sangre liviana, roces quedos en la piel, palpitaciones del corazón sonando a lo lejos de su ser, de su pasado. Ese cruel y despiadado pasado que él deseaba muchas veces que dejara de torturarlo cuando trataba de seguir adelante, de mirar al frente con los ojos centrados en el presente.

Y siendo sincero, él odiaba las cosas que Kacchan le hizo durante más de diez años, contando los insultos, los apodos, lo ninguneos, todo.

Le asaltó una corriente eléctrica por toda la espina dorsal, forzándolo a que volteara al frente, posesionando sus ojos verdes al horizonte desconocido, que al ser inquietante, poseía un grado de despeje.

Vio plasmado en la atmósfera de color azul, sus recuerdos relacionados con Kacchan; contempló con la vista fija, la vez en la que Kacchan le explotó su libreta y la tiró por la ventana, seguida de la sugerencia de aventarse de la azotea de la escuela para obtener un Quirk en su próxima vida. Midoriya odiaba ese recuerdo, lo odiaba por ser tan doloroso de soportarlo.

Debió de haberse visto como un gran idiota al convertirse en su novio luego de tanto sufrimiento ocasionado por su parte.

Vio con los ojos llorosos que al regresar al aula por su mochila, Kacchan lo esperaba, se echó a reír en falso entusiasmo, para después atacarlo a besos, aprisionarlo contra la pared, acomodándolo luego en el suelo, lamiendo su cuello y sus mejillas.

Se había olvidado de eso, al menos eso quería creer él en su ceguera de enamorado.

Vio cuando Kacchan lo empujó incontables en la infancia, le tiró tierra en la cara cuando construía un castillo en la arena del patio, le decía "inútil" todos los días, cada vez que se veían le recordaba cuán inútil era su patética existencia; su patética existencia del niño sin Quirk.

Para su horror, volvió a rememorar su primer beso.

Había sido en la vez que él salía del aula de maestros luego de haber entregado las libretas de sus compañeros, porque esa semana le tocaba recoger los cuadernos y limpiar el aula cuando estuviera vacía. En pocas palabras, él era el encargado de las tareas del colegio por esa semana.

Al llegar al aula, Kacchan miraba su pupitre, manoseando su mochila amarilla en ademán despótico. La verdad, él desconocía que hacía su amigo de la infancia en el aula, cuando se suponía que estaría en compañía de sus amigos.

_"__Q-que haces aquí, Kacchan?"_ Tembló al hablarle.

Éste levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con unos ojos diferentes a los rudos ojos que ya estaba muy acostumbrado de ver.

Eran unos ojos que reflejaban en su mirar unos deseos de poseerlo, de poseer todo su cuerpo.

_"__Jodido nerd"_ Se mofó de él, dirigiéndose a su sitio.

Midoriya al ver ese recuerdo, quiso taparse los ojos para no ver el horror que sucedía, al saber que Kacchan lo había tomado de las muñecas en un arrebato de sus impulsos, lo clavó contra la pared, y capturó sus labios.

El shock de que su primer beso lo vivía mediante un aura poco romántica, con una persona que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que lo odiaba con todo su ser, era simplemente muy extraño para ser real; sin embargo, Midoriya supo que fue real, para su desgracia, supo que ese fue el inicio de su tormento de secundaria por el resto de su último año de secundaria.

Kacchan lo besó pegando sus labios a los suyos, y el al forcejear del susto, soltó un jadeo, al ser clavado con más fuerza, y el que Kacchan lamiera sus labios por encima, por consiguiente, mordiéndole el labio inferior con tal rudeza que sangró.

Lamentablemente, ese había sido su primer beso.

Un beso anticlimático, que había terminado con él sangrando de los labios, estampado contra la pared, y sus muñecas moreteadas por la intensa presión que su amigo de la infancia ejerció al sostenerlo en contra de su voluntad.

Era una inevitable condena por parte del tiempo, por parte del mundo de afuera, aquel que tanto daño le causó.

Entre ese color azul, él realizó que nunca le confesó a Kacchan lo mucho que le dolió todo lo que le hizo durante esos años que llevaban de conocerse, no se lo mencionó desde que comenzaron a salir.

Su noviazgo con Kacchan era parte de un reflejo estrecho, un espejismo de su persona, un soliloquio de sus anhelos embestidos de desidia y templanza. Su ser se quebraba con ver aquellas imágenes de su pasado, al ver que Kacchan lo lastimaba una y otra y otra vez sin parar, sin precedentes, sin detenerse de golpearlo, sin dejar de decirle cuánto lo odiaba.

Cómo es que Kacchan lo amaba?

Con qué necesidad lo hirió, para después decirle que lo amaba?

Se lo hacía saber al rozar su piel con sus dedos, al compartir su tiempo con él, en comer juntos, en darle dulces besos, en abrazarlo entero, al decirle "te amo" con cada latido, con cada sentido en que sus ojos se cruzaban en el curso de las cosas.

Una cosa lo llevaba a la otra, un estruendo se desplazaba al otro, un rasguño se transformaba en un puñetazo directo a su cara.

Las lágrimas pasaban fragmentadas por sus mejillas, cubriendo su rostro. Es que acaso su vida estaba destinada al sufrimiento? O mejor dicho, condenada a él?

Solía pensar a menudo en sus tiempos de secundaria, lo mucho que creía no pertenecer al mundo de afuera, a los brutales sometimientos de sus ventiscas, al frío que siempre sentía en todo su ser, en su interior.

El frío habitaba en él, sobrevolaba, flotaba, consumía sus lamentos a través de cenizas de las cuales él se alimentaba.

Con exactitud, cuál era su propósito de existir?

Cuál era su razón de ser?

Su mente estaba abochornada, mirando con la peor de las caras su pasado frente a él, notando lo obscurecido que había sido, al igual que las palabras que le dijeron, la poca creencia que tenían para con su futuro, o mejor dicho, poca fe.

Poca fe en sus sueños, en lo que añoraba alcanzar con sus dedos, con su mejor sonrisa.

Solía cuestionarse, por qué es que le tenían tan poca fe?

Acaso se debía a su aspecto no tan agraciado? Es decir, por verse afeminado, delicado y sensible.

Era acaso un motivo para que sus sueños se vieran corrompidos por manos ajenas?

No, no debía de ser así.

Midoriya al ver todo, lo digirió en forma de trago amargo, siendo un sabor tan doloroso de deglutir teniendo la garganta seca y áspera de cada mal recuerdo.

Incluso teniendo el OFA, los recuerdos no cesaban de ser malos.

Mundo de afuera.

Mundo de adentro.

Difería alguna condena entre cada una?

Si él optaba por quedarse atrapado en el mundo de adentro, habría alguna repercusión con su cuerpo físico? Ojalá y no, porque el mundo de adentro comenzaba a llenarlo de colores, de un calmado horizonte, tal cual se lo imaginaba cuando estaba pequeño y la soledad formaba parte de sus días como estudiante de secundaria.

Le daba, al igual que sus conocidos, poca fe vivir de una existencia tan poco valorada por ser él mismo, porque desde cuándo lo aceptaban cuando hacía sus hábitos de mascullar al realizar sus notas? O cuando él entrenaba solo por las tardes, lo elogiaban cuando lograba algún logro? Los comentarios que se llevaba eran los menosprecios de Kacchan y los cuestionamientos de Uraraka al preguntarle porqué entrenaba todos los días.

Es que estaban mal todos sus hábitos?

Por qué nadie lo aceptaba tal como era él?

Le frustraba mucho el no saber qué era lo que hacía mal, que le hacía falta para que lo entendieran, qué era lo malo de su persona?

Le escocía el paladar de saborear su desdicha, producto de su desilusión luego de contemplar cada fragmento de su vida; además, no comprendía porqué le pasaban esas imágenes, a pesar de hallarse encapsulado en el núcleo del tiempo.

_"__Qué es lo que puedes hacer tú?"_ Volteó arriba, llevándose esa preguntaba que le hizo Kacchan, luego de enterarse de que él quería ingresar a la U.A.

Entretanto, él nunca le confeso a Kacchan que esa pregunta lo sofocaba en varias ocasiones, incluso cuando se besaban, se le venía a la mente esa pregunta.

_"__Qué es lo que puedes hacer tú?" _

Y sí, qué podía hacer él?

Quedarse en el mundo de adentro?

Quedarse en el mundo de afuera?

_Yo…_ caviló entre sus divagaciones, _yo pertenezco a este mundo. _

Y con eso, dio un salto al vacío, siendo envolvido por los brazos estrechos del tiempo y sus gentiles caricias.

Pronto, el azul que lo acompañaba, desapareció y una nube negra lo absorbió entero.

* * *

—A dónde vas, Izuku?— De nuevo, esa voz femenina le hablaba con tanta suavidad que lo adormilaba.

—Lejos de todos— Respondió, pendiendo de un lado inexacto, muy por dentro de sus propias capas de piel: en su crespón ineludible.

—Te alejarás de Katsuki?— Una mano gentil lo acarició por la mejilla, quitando sus lágrimas secas, eliminando todo rastro de que alguna vez existieron en su rostro.

—No-no lo sé— Dudó, en verdad, dudó de alejarse de Kacchan.

—Es más el dolor que te causó que alegrías— Sus ojos se entreabrieron de ese enorme vacío que ni sus ojos podían ver con claridad. —Yo he visto toda tu vida, Izuku, cada fragmento de tu existencia la he visto, es por eso que lo sé todo de ti—

Una luz blanca brillaba de pronto, un dorado delineaba las facciones de una bella mujer que se recostaba sobre su pecho, acariciando sus mejillas. Captó entre sus cabellos blancos, una sonrisa resplandeciente, denotando amabilidad. Algo en esa sonrisa le hizo saber que todo su dolor pronto acabaría y ese sufrimiento que a expensas de sus deducciones solía ser muchas veces eterno, cesaría de herirle.

—Eres el alma gemela de Shouto— Su voz era tan, tan gentil que su cuerpo se relajó entre su agarre. Si esa bella mujer le iba a arrancar la vida, que lo hiciera de una vez, porque no pensaba volver al mundo de afuera, definitivamente no lo haría.

Él asintió, cerrando los ojos.

—Me has llamado para mostrarte tu origen, no es así?— Lo interrogó, y en medio de su belleza sin igual, Midoriya asintió, abriendo sus ojos entreabriéndolos quedamente. Se hipnotizó al ver la danza celestial de los cabellos de la mujer, a modo que, se sentía flotar dentro de una pecera. La mujer le sonrió dichosa, soltando una risita pequeña que significaba que se encontraba satisfecha con su respuesta. —Abre bien los ojos, Izuku— Él, por consiguiente, obedeció. —Siempre he dicho que tus ojos son unas hermosas joyas esmeralda que deberían ser apreciadas por la persona correcta—En eso, posó sus gentiles manos sobre su pecho, diciéndole: —Protegeré tu cuerpo físico, antes de que lo lastimen, no te preocupes por nada, tu disfruta tu estadía aquí en mi interior—

—Me quedaré aquí— Afirmó, poniendo ambas manos sobre las de aquella mujer. —Afuera nadie me acepta como soy—

—Lo sé— Se acercó a su rostro, del cual, Midoriya vio que parecía ser de porcelana, la porcelana más fina de todas las que existían. —Izuku, encuentra a tu alma gemela aquí, una vez que lo hagas, intenta atraparme en mi forma física, si lo logras, te diré todo lo que quieres saber—

—Por qué no me lo dices ahora?— Susurró suave con un deje de curiosidad, viendo a la mujer con toda su atención dedicada a ella.

—Necesitas a tu alma gemela para que esto funcione— Indicó sonriéndole. —Si no están juntos, no habrá valido la pena el haber sido invocada por ustedes—

—Dónde está Todoroki?—

Ella presionó sus manos sobre su pecho, simulaban ser raíces de un árbol con su forma de distribuirse en su cuerpo.

—Está buscándote—

Se estremeció al sentir su pecho contraerse en angustia, en desdicha, al recordar esa pregunta.

_"__Qué es lo que puedes hacer tú?"_

—Te daré dos opciones, Izuku— Instruyó la mujer, sin borrar su sonrisa. —Una vez que me atrapes, te daré a elegir si quieres quedarte conmigo o vuelves al mundo de afuera—

Sus ojos se abrieron como estallidos de relámpagos, una sonrisa motivada se dibujó en sus labios.

_En este momento, te demostraré qué es lo que puedo hacer_, pensó proyectando a Kacchan en su mente, tornando su adormilado exterior en determinación por encontrar a Todoroki en medio de todo ese universo del tiempo.

El universo que tanta calma le proporcionaba en cada pliegue, en cada palpitar, en cada esquina de su extensión infinita.

—Lo haré— Aceptó decidido.

En ese momento, la mujer sonrió y al ejercer mayor presión sobre su pecho, lo expulsó lejos de su encuentro, mandándolo nuevamente a la nube negra, abrazándolo por la espalda hasta perderse en un mundo de oscuridad, con una cosa en mente:

Apenas comenzaba la verdadera búsqueda de su origen.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** El próximo capítulo integraré la búsqueda de Midoriya y Todoroki y creo que me animaré e integraré la intervención de la mujer poseedora del Quirk del tiempo al proteger los cuerpos de Todoroki y Midoriya, para que no intenten despertarlos de su misión.


	7. Chapter 7

**"En las divergencias del tiempo"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Acto 1:** Izuku Midoriya.

Todos cambian con el pasar del tiempo.

Los sentimientos pueden cambiar, tal como las estaciones del año fluyen en un ciclo, así los sentimientos se tornaban a rumbos distintos, a veces convergiendo, a veces coexistiendo, a veces alejándose de su ruta.

Comoquiera, Midoriya podía equivocarse incontables veces, inclusive caer con la misma piedra y no notar la diferencia de su forma y del tipo de tropezón que se dio.

Las situaciones podían cambiar, pero no su esencia, ya que nunca perderían la esencia de su forma.

La tangente de las situaciones llegaban varias veces a diferir, algunas ocasiones menguando su dolor, menguando sus impulsos, menguando las emociones mismas.

Todos cambian con el pasar del tiempo.

Unos cambian para mal, otros para bien, dependiendo las experiencias que tenían e iban adquiriendo, más importante, el cómo su madurez iba evolucionando.

La madurez de cada persona se mostraba cuando se enfrentaba a una nueva situación, o cuando sus sonrisas emergían a través de sentimientos distintos.

Midoriya estaba consciente de tales circunstancias, al igual que sus recuerdos fueron proyectados enfrente de él, probablemente y muy probablemente ya no volvería a ser el mismo.

Esos reflejos de lo que fue su pasado eran tan distintos a como él los recordaba, es decir, se forzó a olvidarlos porque buscaba tener una relación feliz con Kacchan, pero nunca se atrevió a comentarle todo el dolor que le causó antes de ser su novio.

Kacchan se le recordaba de una manera muy distinta a la que él miró estando en el tiempo, pues, el tiempo se las mostró con la cruda verdad, con dureza presente en sus dientes al querer desgarrar esos recuerdos.

Esos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza en medio del viaje al que su cuerpo se veía circunstanciado a vivir. La nube negra lo cubría de pies a cabeza, lo zambullía dentro de la pecera imaginaria que su imaginación plasmaba delante de sus ojos.

Se preguntaba qué sería diferente ahora?

Cómo cambiarían las cosas ya que no se encontraba con el resto?

Esa misma tangente que modificaba lo común, esa misma, era la que dominaba en ese mismísimo momento en que su cuerpo fue expulsado hacia el una luz que emergió en medio de toda la inmensa y vasta oscuridad que sus ojos veían.

La tangente lo orilló a adentrase a esa luz que iba incrementándose conforme su cuerpo se acercaba a ella, aunque él sentía cierto temor por lo que sucedía sin tener cero control de las fuerzas ajenas a la suya, y el que la ventisca lo zarandeaba hacia adelante, jamás mirando atrás.

Aterrizó boca abajo al pastoso suelo, estampando su rostro contra la tierra y sus manos encajando contra el zacate en un acto reflejo por frenar la caída, mas que su caída fue indolora.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados, recuperando la respiración pausada, tratando de atar conexiones en su abrumado cerebro con tal de resolver el problema y encontrar a Todoroki.

Sus manos tocaron un poco el zacate, realizando que su textura era lisa, húmeda, y su olor a zacate mojado lo hacía pensar que se encontraba en un parque al aire libre o algo parecido.

Entre sus pensamientos, sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, a la vez que su espalda se levantaba, recobrando los sentidos formalmente; se llevó la impresión de que no sabía dónde se encontraba exactamente, porque el sus alrededores no solo conformaban lo que era precisamente zacate mojado, sino también habían árboles de diversas copas, árboles con frutos frescos (manzanos, naranjos, limoneros, etc), dentro de ese paisaje boscoso, se contemplaban montañas a lo lejos.

_Dónde estoy?_ Se preguntó confundido, asustado.

Miró abajo y dio un pequeño grito de susto al ver que no tenía puesto su traje de héroe, sino ropa de la época medieval. Definitivamente no estaba en el mundo que él conocía, el mundo del siglo XXI, quizá y muy quizás, el siglo en el que se localizaba aun no lo descubría, pero lo terminaría haciendo.

Entretanto, se percató de que no había señales de civilización por ningún lado, tampoco se notaba la presencia de que hubieran humanos cerca suyo; no le tomó mucho para darse cuenta de que se hallaba completamente solo en medio de un terreno desconocido.

_Será que aquí estará Todoroki buscándome?_ Se cuestionó, moviendo los ojos a los alrededores en señal de que alguien le gritara, aun teniendo un poco de esperanza de oírlo.

Una parte de él temía por el desconcierto del lugar, pero por otra parte, sentía una intensa emoción dominar sus sentidos y eso lo impulsaba a que poco a poco retomara la iniciativa de encontrar a su alma gemela cuanto antes.

_Descuida, Todoroki, porque voy por ti_.

* * *

**Acto 2: **Katsuki

Lo extraño se soldaba sobre hierro firme, se unía a una curiosa silueta de elucubraciones al escuchar un poco de resonancia, un poco de cordura y un manto de consuelo que lo cubriera completo.

Lo extraño del pasar de los años era que no conseguía comprender todo con exactitud, ni siquiera comprendía cómo era que su novio estaba inconsciente en una camilla, luego de que la noche anterior lo tenía en su habitación, en sus brazos, en sus labios.

Qué estaba sucediendo mientras todo el mundo se preocupaba por su novio y por el bastardo mitad y mitad, y nadie le daba explicaciones de nada?

Por qué su novio no hablaba?

Por qué él no lo tomaba de la mano y le daba un tierno beso en los labios?

Por qué él no le estaba sonriendo?

Lo que vio luego de que el grupo uno de sus compañeros había emprendido la carrera en la prueba de velocidad, fue a su novio, su Deku, colapsarse lentamente, cayendo primero de rodillas al suelo, seguido de una serie de balbuceos extraños sobre el color azul y las estrellas, luego unos gritos y finalmente se desmayó yéndose hacia adelante en una especie de entrega al vacío, que a él lo dejó anonadado, sin comprender nada.

De alguna manera, presentía que Deku le ocultaba algo y eso tenía relación con su actual condición.

Y ese detalle se remitía a muchos años atrás, quizás desde el comienzo en que se conocieron en la infancia.

Se conocieron mucho antes de ingresar al preescolar, ya que vivían en el mismo barrio, y daba la casualidad de que sus mamás se llevaban bien y por tanto, eran amigas.

Katsuki terminó tarde que temprano conociendo al tierno y pequeño Izuku Midoriya, notando que el niño tenía unas pecas llamativas, unos ojos enormes que denotaban todo lo que pasaba por su mente, un cuerpo pequeño y delicado, unas manos igual de pequeñas y usaba unos tenis rojos muy llamativos.

Ese niño le llamó la atención por ser tan chiquito y frágil, quedando perfectamente bien con al imagen que él tenía en mente del tipo de persona que él quería proteger como héroe.

Tan pronto como se conocieron, surgió una amistad un tanto extraña y amorfa, puesto a que no tenía una secuencia fija, mas que guiada por líneas perpendiculares, líneas que no paraban de avanzar y cruzarse en algún punto, para después dispersarse hasta romperse y cambiar nuevamente de forma.

Era muy complicado poderse llevar bien con Izuku, porque no encajaba con los demás niños de su barrio; Izuku era considerado como el niño raro, el nerd, el que se hablaba solo, el que era el fan de All Might a morir.

A menudo escuchaba murmullos sobre Izuku, murmullos malos sobre su persona, por simplemente ser un niño diferente al resto.

Le era cotidiano escuchar a diario que se quejaban sobre Izuku, casi como un hábito de cada mañana, pero a él le pasaba por una oreja y le salía por otra. Él no creía las mentiras que decían de Izuku, porque él sabía perfectamente quién era Izuku.

Su amistad al principio era muy buena, hasta se podría decir que saludable, a comparación de cómo se transformó gracias a su egoísmo y orgullo que siempre eran las convergentes que lo alejarían de éste.

Se veían todos los días, jugaban en el parque del barrio en el que vivían, iban juntos al jardín de niños, comían en las casas del otro, y pasaban gran parte de su día viendo videos de All Might y jugando a ser héroes combatiendo contra el mal. Para Katsuki eran momentos muy divertidos, que guardaba aun en su presente con mucho cuidado de que nadie supiera de ese lado de Izuku que sólo él conocía.

En su infancia, se sentía la persona que mejor conocía a Izuku, porque además de su amistad, le puso el apodo de "Deku", el apodo del cual, asumiría como una prueba de posesión sobre él. Deku significa alguien que no puede hacer nada.

Y por qué se le puso?

Porque él quería tener la certeza de que Deku, el inútil que no puede hacer nada, de su lado siempre.

Y sí, a tan escasos años de edad, nació en su interior unos deseos de poseer al niño torpe de pecas, de mantenerlo a su lado, de hacerle ver que lo quería.

Nunca se imaginó que el camino para cumplir ese deseo fuese tan complicado y largo de alcanzar.

Así fue cómo empezó a tratar de diferentes maneras de ganarse los afectos de Deku, intentando primero la primera y la peor manera de llamar su atención: El Bullying.

Originalmente no había sido idea suya iniciar con eso, pero al escuchar de su madre que una de las maneras de demostrar afecto hacia una persona era el no tratarla bien, sino más bien, molestarla y hablarle mal. Eso constaba como un mecanismo de defensa, un mecanismo para no admitir sus sentimientos abiertamente hacia Deku, cosa que él no estaba preparado para hacer.

Esa estrategia no fue la más óptima para ganarse los afectos del nerd, quizás y nunca lo fue, porque tampoco le aseguró una sensación de victoria cuando ese par de ojos verdes lo miraban, no veía detrás de sus pupilas un sentimiento correspondido, mas que puro temor y miedo en referencia a él.

No le tomó mucho percatarse de que le causaba miedo, y a Katsuki no le gustaba eso, no le gustaba para nada.

No le gustaba que Deku huyera de él, no le gustaba que sus bellos ojos verdes lo miraran asustado, no le gustaba que su pequeño cuerpo temblara con tan sólo verlo pasar, y sobre todo no le gustaba su rechazo.

Katsuki detestaba la sensación de ser rechazado una y otra vez por Deku.

Por eso, recurrió al bullying, a pesar de que estaba mal hacerlo, pero se frustraba tanto de no poder conseguir lo que quería poseer que más que nada era mejor destruirlo.

Demolerlo y aplastarlo hasta que no quedaran las reminiscencias de lo que fue.

Se agarró desde que se enteró que Deku no había nacido con un Quirk, porque a la edad de cuatro años se manifestaba su individualidad y poco a poco se iba desarrollando, pero Deku, bueno, él no desarrolló ninguna individualidad, quedándose atrás del resto.

Le irritó verlo tan desolado y triste por no tener un Quirk, además de ser atacado por los demás estudiantes del preescolar por ser tan inútil.

Esos niños concluyeron que Deku no era un chico especial.

Todos iban en contra de Deku, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, los insultos y las humillaciones para con el chico pecoso no se detenían por mucho que éste resistiera todas sus majaderías.

Cuando Katsuki ingresó el tercer año de secundaria, sus deseos ya no pudieron contenerse tan fácilmente como en la infancia, y sobre todo, surgieron a borbotones cuando se enteró de que Deku quería ingresar a la UA.

Un chico sin Quirk ingresar a la mejor escuela de héroes? Deku estaba demente si quería ingresar a esa escuela, no sobreviviría el primer día con la frente en alto.

No lo admitía, pero estaba muerto de preocupación al imaginarse que el tierno y dulce Deku saliera lastimado en el examen físico de ingreso a la UA y lo que seguía de ahí en adelante. Temía por el bien de Deku, desde que supo que él había nacido sin Quirk, se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Mantenerlo a salvo era una de sus prioridades, fue por eso que se dedicó a quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, quitársela de una buena vez, arrancársela si fuera necesario, con tal de no verlo herido en pleno examen.

Katsuki no soportaría tener la conciencia limpia si a Deku le pasara algo.

Sus deseos de protegerlo salieron en cantidades efervescentes, llevándolo a extremos que no creyó que llegaría él en su vida. No duró mucho reprimiéndose sus deseos de tenerlo, de detenerlo de ser un héroe, de hacerle ver lo mucho que le preocupaba que arriesgara su vida en vano.

Todas esas sensaciones, esos pensamientos nocivos, esos anhelos, todo eso lo orilló a poner su orgullo de lado y atreverse y besarlo.

Tuvo su primer beso con Deku en un ambiente nada romántico, nada detallista, mas que puro instinto y agresividad, puesto a que no sabía cómo ser gentil con el producto de sus afectos.

Al besar a Deku se percató que sus labios eran suaves, con un sabor dulce y cálido que embragaba sus sentidos y los cristalizaba en restos de colores tranquilos, esos colores que sólo acompañaban sus sentimientos en uno solo.

Pronto se dio cuenta que besar a Deku era un acto adictivo, una adicción peor que las drogas, peor que cualquier otra sustancia para el cuerpo. Había algo en sus labios que lo volvía esclavo de su dulzura y calidez, había algo que lo enloquecía cada vez que lo besaba y no podía despegarse de su boca.

Quién iba a decir que él se volvería adicto a besar a Deku?

Ni él mismo era el espectador indicado para criticarse, o peor tantito, lincharse.

Sin embargo, sabía muy dentro de sí, que Deku no correspondía ese sentimiento, es decir, Deku no lo quería de la misma manera.

Le frustraba mucho no saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Deku, porque todo era tan confuso cuando lo veía a lo lejos, cuando sus ojos se cruzaban en el aula de clases, cuando lo sentía cerca suyo.

Le frustraba no saberse correspondido por el origen de sus sentimientos, ser correspondido por la persona que lo enloquecía, por la persona que lo hacía sentirse vivo, sentirse con la necesidad de protegerlo para siempre.

Por qué Deku no lo entendía?

Qué necesitaba hacer Katsuki para que Deku lo viera de la misma manera?

Dolía.

Dolía no saber que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

Cómo hacerle ver al nerd su sentir?

Su frustración la descargó en Deku, la desató al decirle que se quitara la vida, le explotó su libreta, lo humilló y lo hizo llorar, le provocó lágrimas de amargura. Lo hizo para que él no quisiera convertirse en un héroe.

Deku moriría en el intento.

Aunque se arrepintió de haberlo incitado al suicidio que lo besó apasionadamente ese mismo día en el aula vacía de su salón, esperando que fuera lo suficiente para que Deku se rindiera de una vez por todas de su sueño.

Ese día lo miró más dispuesto a besarlo, por lo que se sintió triunfante en su cometido, pero por si las dudas, le volvió a dar la advertencia de no ingresar a la UA antes de retirarse del aula.

Al menos eso creyó, tan pronto como el monstruo del limo lo atacó, apareció quien menos se esperaba que lo haría: Deku.

El niño sin Quirk corría a salvarlo.

Le conmovió y al mismo tiempo, le aterró verlo arriesgando su vida para salvarlo, sin tener poderes para hacerlo, pero su fuerza de voluntad era inconmensurable, intangible dentro del mundo de lo tangible.

Esos ojos verdes lo miraban a él y sólo a él, bastándole con pensar que lo subestimó durante todo ese tiempo, porque Deku siempre lo había tratado como a un igual, y no como una diferencia de entre si uno tiene un Quirk y el otro no.

Katsuki se enojó luego de ser salvado por la intervención sublime de All Might, porque se equivocó al asumir todo por su cuenta, al creerse el héroe y protector de Deku y al haberse equivocado, se deslindó de acercársele por un tiempo.

Se equivocó por ser tan idiota para asumir las cosas, por dar todo por hecho y asumir conclusiones por su cuenta sin saber toda la versión.

Veló por su propio ego y arruinó todo con Deku.

Cuando entró a la UA teniendo el puesto número uno, se llevó la sorpresa de que Deku poseía un Quirk, asimismo, retándolo y surgiendo una nueva serie de emociones contradictorias que se amontonaban en su interior, sin saber con franqueza en dónde instalarse o como borrarse de su sistema.

Le intrigó enterarse de que el niño inocente y tierno sin Quirk, de pronto apareciera frente a sus ojos, portando un Quirk, muy parecido al de All Might, por no seguir que eran iguales.

Se sintió timado por Deku, peor, engañado y burlado por él, que lo eligió como el sujeto con quien descargaría todas sus frustraciones y rabietas para sentirse superior; pero con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que no ganaba nada con seguirlo subestimando porque al final de día, Deku le probaba ser un héroe mucho mejor que él.

Deku le demostraba lo talentoso que podía llegar a ser, cuán genial eran sus estrategias, el cómo sus gestos faciales se tornaban serios y fijos al objetivo cuando le imponían una prueba.

La impotencia y la frustración se mezclaron en su interior y se vio obligado a aceptar sus sentimientos de una buena vez por todas, asimilando que en efecto, él estaba enamorado de Deku.

Siempre lo estuvo y siempre lo estará.

Tan pronto como le confesó a Deku sus sentimientos, éste cerró los ojos y le dejó besarlo, cosa que lo tomó como que el nerd le correspondía por fin.

Sin embargo, su momentánea felicidad no le duró mucho, mas que unas semanas, porque al parecer él era el único que creía que estaba en una relación con Deku, porque éste, se volvió a alejar de él y lo ignoraba nuevamente.

Le hizo pensar:

_Acaso fui el único que creyó que éramos novios? Pero si, pensé que ya todo estaba aclarado entre nosotros. _

Pobre Katsuki estaba destrozado con el rechazo de Deku.

_Es que Deku no me quiere? _

Se molestaba de llegar a esa verdadera, pero triste conclusión; porque Deku no le correspondía, no lo amaba de regreso.

El dolor de ser rechazado sabía amargo, a un aroma pestilente en el ambiente que no se iba con nada, un veneno en el cuerpo que se asentaba con resiliencia, un dolor que no se borraba por más que tratara de aislar ese ardoroso sentimiento.

Y si había algo que molestaba más a Katsuki era el bastardo mitad y mitad. Odiaba a ese tipo con todas sus fuerzas y con todas las ganas de matarlo y sacarlo del planeta lo antes posible.

Ese bastardo era la causa de todo el mal que existía en su vida, puesto a que Deku era el mejor amigo de ese bastardo sin vergüenza, y además, entre ellos había una química innegable que en ninguna amistad se hubiera visto en el grupo 1A.

Deku y Todoroki parecían cortados por la misma tijera, unidos por pegamento anti adherente, entrelazados por una conspiración que fue creada en su contra para que Deku no lo amara de regreso.

Si le preguntaran a Katsuki quién era la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, no dudaría en responder que Todoroki Shouto, era la peor persona existente en todo el planeta por ser un bastardo entrometido, un chico con traumas y una mala influencia para Deku.

Aunque, justo cuando estuvo al borde de aceptar que viviría con un amor no correspondido por el resto de su vida, lo secuestró la liga de villanos, justamente eso. La jodida liga de villanos lo secuestró frente a sus compañeros en el campamento de verano, pero de no haber sido secuestrado, no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de poder ver a Deku correr hacia él, de correr para volverlo a salvar. Sin embargo, no fue como aquella vez que lo salvó con otros ojos, sino, estos eran sus ojos que lo miraban con otra perspectiva, otro sentir. Lo miraban con amor. Siendo esa la primera vez que vio amor en esos hermosos ojos verdes, un amor hacia él, un amor y terror de verlo alejándose de él.

Katsuki compartió ese sentimiento de miedo y amor al mismo tiempo, porque no quería que Deku saliera lastimado, aunque ya de por sí lo estaba, pero aún así sus preocupaciones por el nerd no se disipaban de existir, sino más bien, perduraban.

Fue rescatado al poco rato de ser secuestrado, fue rescatado por el chico que le gustaba, y desde ahí fue el génesis de muchos pensamientos en relación a Deku, porque se le figuraba que nunca podía protegerlo, le encendía una llama de miedo al saber que se le escapaba de las manos, que él volvería a huir de su agarre.

Katsuki nunca lo admitiría, ya que sería humillarse en seco, y eso destruiría su orgullo, pero no sabía qué hacer con esos sentimientos que crecían y se amontonaban en un despilfarrar desbocado de sensaciones.

Era una lucha interna que no cesaba de existir, mas que devenir y crecer, mas que brotar y florecer, mas que vaciarse y después volverse a llenar.

En algún momento llegaría a su límite y cuando llegó a su límite, fue al no aprobar el examen provisional de licencias, el enojo y la humillación de no pasar, fue el detonante de que quisiera desahogar todo lo que lo carcomía durante el día.

Le haría saber a Deku, que conocía de dónde él dedujo que provenían sus poderes, así como también le haría saber lo mucho que lo hirió su rechazo durante años de intentar ganar sus afectos.

Presentía que la pelea no tenía significado para Deku, pero para él sí.

Cuando proclamó su victoria, teniendo a Deku debajo de él, éste se le confesó.

_"__¡Me gustas, Kacchan!"_ Esas palabras que tanto soñó con escuchar, pero que no las procesó al instante, sino a la segunda vez que lo repitió y seguido de su arrepentimiento de no haberse dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Katsuki por fin fue correspondido.

No existía mejor felicidad que el ser recíproco su sentir.

Y él selló su nueva relación, besándolo, probando el sabor de esos labios que tanto le fascinaban y lo curaban de cualquier malestar que tuviera en su cuerpo.

* * *

**Acto 3:** Izuku Midoriya

Las personas cambiaban en toda su longitud, en la extensión de su simetría, pero mantenían intacto su nombre.

Midoriya era un ser consciente que trabajaba en el silencio, al menos, así lo estaba haciendo en el mundo de adentro, en un mundo que no proporcionaba un dolor equiparado de sensaciones que lo consumían despierto y dormido.

No existían torturas, ni insultos, ni humillaciones por ser un sin Quirk.

Las personas cambiaban en toda su proliferación, desde sus átomos hasta las expresiones faciales que se tornaban distintas ante nuevas situaciones, ante nuevas personas y nuevos estímulos por parte del tiempo y sus razones de ser.

Midoriya caminaba por un sendero vasto de un espeso verdor y un olor a frescura que empalagaba los sentidos, asimismo, relajándolo de seguir moviéndose en su búsqueda.

El sendero era angosto, permitiéndole espacio para una sola persona de pasar por el.

El tiempo que llevaba en ese estado no era relevante, puesto a que ni reloj portaba en sus prendas, mas que su ropa y su espíritu inquebrantable.

El sol le indicaba que apenas eran como las tres de la tarde, pero a lo mejor y no lo era, mas que puras deducciones banales.

Se dirigió a otro sendero que al parecer se extendía por una llanura y había captado un vistazo de una posible existencia de una civilización humana, porque vio un poco de humo emergiendo de una chimenea, es decir, el tipo de humo que dedujo provenir de una chimenea, no porque vio una chimenea, puesto a que él no veía tan lejos de una llanura algo de esa magnitud.

Se encaminó por ese sendero, esperando encontrar alguna señal que lo llevara a ver a Todoroki. Le mortificaba no verlo, o no oír de él, pero presentía que en poco tiempo lo encontraría sano y salvo.

Midoriya no sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué estaba en la época medieval, no lo sabía por mucho que quisiera pensar en ello.

Qué relevancia había con su origen en la época del medievo?

Era acaso que su conexión con Todoroki surgió desde hace tanto tiempo atrás, cuando ni siquiera existía la tecnología? Qué decir, ni la primera revolución industrial.

Sin embargo, él no miraba el lugar en el que estaba con odio, no menguaba su sed de beber agua, pero sí le tranquilizaba saber que él estaba rodeado por un paisaje tan hermoso como el que estaba caminando.

Midoriya sabía que si quería sobrevivir en la época en la que estaba situado, necesitaba encontrar un buen lugar dónde pasar la noche y conseguir comida y agua cuanto antes, era por eso que comenzó a aumentar el paso de sus zancadas y si era necesario, usar su Quirk, porque no lo había usado desde que llegó a este lugar.

Lo que no vio venir, fue que de un de repente, algo se ató a su tobillo y lo jaló hacia adelante, cayendo precipitadamente hacia atrás, chocando su cabeza contra el suelo; sea lo que lo agarró, lo arrastraba como carnada por el suelo, entonces ahí escuchó el galopeo de un caballo que galopeaba en dirección hacia el frente, y eso era lo que lo impulsaba a ser arrastrado.

Midoriya subió la vista y vislumbró a un hombre cabalgando encima del caballo, usando una espada y armadura de caballero medieval.

_Asombroso,_ pensó en maravilla.

Era su primer contacto con una persona medieval desde que arribó allí, y a pesar de estar maravillado por ser arrastrado por un caballero medieval, dedujo que necesitaba desprenderse de la atadura de la cuerda y emprender su viaje a otra parte.

Si se dejaba arrastrar, quizá el cabello lo tomaría como prisionero o algo parecido, por lo que optó por activar su Quirk y se empleando su Shoot Style, rompió la cuerda de un movimiento relativamente simple y sencillo de ejecutar.

El caballero se percató al instante de que se zafó de la cuerda y giró al caballo y emprendió otra cabalgata en dirección suya. Midoriya se espantó y aun usando su Quirk, se trepó a un árbol en su defensa, no obstante, necesitaba obtener la espada del caballero para poderse defender en una época tan violenta como la medieval.

Aunque Kacchan se burlaba de él por conocer ciertos rasgos de la edad media, en este momento, le estaban siendo útiles para su supervivencia en esa época.

El caballero lo encontró de inmediato en donde él se trepaba, lo retó a bajarse, a lo que él se rehusó por temor a ser apuñalado por la espada. El caballero le dijo que él no tenía aspecto de ser de esas tierras, a lo que él le respondió que no pertenecía a esas tierras, refiriéndole que él era un simple extranjero que estaba perdido y buscando a su mejor amigo que estaba actualmente, perdido.

El caballero le creyó a fin de cuentas, y no le declaró la guerra en su contra, si no, más bien, le señaló dónde se encontraba el pueblo más cercano y le dio un poco de pan que aún conservaba en su bolsillo envuelto en un pañuelo.

Midoriya le agradeció su amabilidad, y emprendió su viaje directo al pueblo que le dijo el caballero, siendo escoltado por el mismo, puesto a que él se dirigía al mismo lugar.

Él le mencionó su necesidad de conseguir una espada para su supervivencia, y el caballero lo llevó a una tienda de armas donde obtuvo una espada de gran calidad y un filo que descuartizaría a una persona de una agitación, por lo que optó permanecer su primera noche en aquel pueblo, en compañía del caballero que le dio cobijo y de comer.

Se durmió, pensando en lo que se le avecinaba si no se apuraba a encontrar a Todoroki, pero él requería de un buen conocimiento para con la zona donde se ubicaba, así como también el saber las regiones donde se localizara su alma gemela.

Tener un alma gemela conllevaba a buscarla, a protegerla y a unirse a ella, por eso, si se quedaba encerrado en un simple pueblo no lo encontraría pronto.

A la mañana siguiente, se despidió del caballero que lo auxilió y emprendió su viaje en busca de Todoroki, manteniendo bajas expectativas y altas esperanzas de que todo saliera bien, aunque sea un poquito.

Si llegaba a pensar en todo lo que dejó atrás, no se arrepentía de ello, no figuraba la posibilidad de ver por detrás de su hombro el dolor que se permitió dejar atrás porque fue tal que no creía continuar siguiendo vivo. Muchas veces reflexionó que su vida no era más que un espejismo que pudría su juventud, un espejo que reflejaba desde su punto de certeza una verdad que dolía.

En el mundo de afuera abandonó la esperanza de que su vida se desvanecería, de que la juventud obtuviera lo mejor de él y le extrajera cada gota de su ser hasta despojarlo de todo lo que lo protegía.

Ser el portador del OFA conllevaba la responsabilidad más grande de todas las que le habían otorgado, una responsabilidad que ni en sus más remotos sueños osó imaginar.

Cómo era posible que todo se desvanecía, estando tan lejos del humano que él alguna vez fue?

El cuerpo que alguna vez fue el chico sin Quirk.

En uno de los caminos que tomó por otro sendero, se hincó a tomar agua en un río que logró escuchar a unos metros de donde caminaba, y según sus deducciones, si había un río, existía la posibilidad de que hubiera otro pueblo en algún lado del territorio.

Entonces, Midoriya se desvió del camino y se fue en dirección del río, logrando así, comer algunos frutos del bosque y de paso, se construyó una pequeña bolsita para meter los frutos, aprovechando la naturaleza de los alrededores.

Le impresionaba la facilidad de adaptación que estaba desarrollando en la época medieval, era como si hubiera pertenecido a ella.

Una corazonada le decía que pronto encontraría a Todoroki dentro de todo el vasto bosque, porque él era su alma gemela, y como su alma destinada a estar con él, lo protegería y lo cuidaría. Eso fue lo debió de hacer desde el principio.

Llegada la tarde, se topó con una mujer cargando a su bebé, en compañía de un hombre. Ambos parecían plebeyos, por el tipo de vestimenta que usaban.

Se asustaron al verle, porque él llevaba consigo una espada, Midoriya comprendió al instante que le temían a la espada, debido a que posiblemente él era un asesino disfrazado de un buen y noble campesino.

—No soy un asesino— Fue lo que les dijo, mostrando su sonrisa pura.

El hombre se impuso entre la mujer y el bebé con la sola intención de protegerlos, alzando una pala con un pico para defenderse. A Todo esto Midoriya les aclaró que estaba empleando una búsqueda, explicándoles que él era un extranjero que buscaba a su compañero perdido. Ellos al ver su desahucie, lo miraron menos sospechosos que al principio, señal que Midoriya aprovechó para decir parte de la verdad, puesto a que si les decía que provenía del futuro, lo tacharían de demente.

—Yo quiero encontrarlo— Suplicó entristecido. —No sé a dónde se pudo haber ido, lo tengo que encontrar para poder regresar a mi pueblo—

Dicho eso, la mujer le dijo unas palabras al hombre, que presuntamente era su esposo, y éste, le dio el beneficio de la duda.

—Posees magia de algún tipo?— Lo cuestionó el señor, precavido.

_Poseo el One For All, pero ustedes no están listos para ver ese poder. _

—No— Respondió claro.

—Has sido maldecido en algún momento?—

_Me han maltratado y linchado toda mi vida_, pensó dolido.

—No— Volvió a responder.

—Una pregunta más y veremos si te podemos ayudar— Advirtió el señor, a lo que Midoriya asintió. —Qué edad tienes?—

—Dieciséis años— Mencionó en gesto blanco.

A qué se debía que le preguntaron su edad?

Tendrá alguna relevancia saber su edad?

Quién sabe, Midoriya fue lo más sincero que pudo, sin ser grosero y sin atacar a los plebeyos con el OFA.

Al decirles su edad, le dieron asilo en su hogar, asimismo dándole de cenar y una cama dónde pasar la noche.

No era la comida a la que él estaba acostumbrado, mayormente ingiriendo semillas y carnes cortadas y asadas sin marinar, pero no se quejaba porque tuvo la oportunidad de convivir con una familia medieval en la comodidad de su hogar, cosa que no creyó oportuno en sus años de estudiante.

La familia lo trató bien, fueron amables y le dijeron que se hallaba en un pueblo agrícola, donde en temporadas de prosperidad se les daban muy bien los productos y gracias a las cosechas juntaban lo suficiente para sobrevivir durante las épocas de invierno.

Midoriya conoció gran parte del pueblo y sus habitantes, mostrándose amable y sonriente (tal como era su personalidad), llegando así a llamar la atención de un mercader de barro, quien le ofreció empleo en su negocio, puesto a que era un anciano que necesitaba una mano para realizar unas entregar, Midoriya se sorprendió ante aquella petición, pero el señor que lo alojó le comentó que era una buena oportunidad para aceptar el empleo, porque de esa manera, ganaría dinero para comprarse un caballo y que su caminata no sería tan agitada.

Se convenció de aceptar el empleo y se le fue asignado entregar mercancía de barro por los alrededores, incluso yéndose a otros pueblos de la misma zona y entregar los pedidos de las ollas de barro, o cualquier otro producto del mismo material.

No les diría que usaba su Quirk para entregar las cosas más rápido, pero, usar su poder lo ayudaba a que las personas no batallaran tanto para recibir lo que pedían.

Bueno, usaba el cinco por ciento de todo su poder, pero era suficiente para realizar todo el trabajo.

El mercader le pagaba bastante bien, al igual que la familia que le dio hospedaje el primer día, se encariñaron con él y decidieron alojarlo durante su estadía en el pueblo.

Midoriya no pudo haber estado más feliz; conviviendo con una familia amable, realizando entregas, tener un sueldo no tan agraciado, pero pasable, ver la vegetación rodearlo, y presenciar la actividad agrícola que se llevaba a cabo en el pueblo. Todo era increíble.

Juntó dinero para comprarse una mochila donde meter sus herramientas, y también adquirió una mejor funda para su espada en el pueblo de a lado, todo para que su preparación para ir en busca de Todoroki fuera mejor.

En sus tiempos libres en el pueblo de ponía a practicar el uso de la espada, asimismo construyéndose unos muñecos que rellenaba de alfalfa que hacían alusión de caballeros o cualquier otro bandido que quisiera robarle las pocas pertenencias que poseía en el mundo de adentro. Se puso a practicar tres horas diarias, incluso cuatro.

Formando nuevos músculos en su cuerpo, volviéndose aun más resistente que antes, notándolo cuando en uno de esos días en que requería de ir al pueblo de a lado, no se vio en la necesidad de usar el OFA, porque su cuerpo se acostumbró a moverse rápido y ágil sin su uso.

A veces se preguntaba cómo estará su cuerpo en el mundo de afuera, o cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que arribó a la edad media, porque ya se había acostumbrado a vivir allí, a la comida, a la vegetación, al empleo con el anciano, a los pueblerinos que lo trataban como un extranjero amable y amigable, a los usuales recorridos que hacía constantemente, a blandir la espada, y más que nada, a contemplar lo que antes pasaba desapercibido: la vida misma.

La vida que siempre dio por hecho el no ser aceptado tal y como era, la vida que muchas veces no le trajo una bendición, o un suave regocijo de calor. Él no se permitía del disfrute de la vida misma, hasta que llegó allí, hasta que se desprendió del mundo de afuera para ver de todo lo que se perdió allá.

Vio con los ojos abiertos lo que él muchas veces pidió a gritos recibir: el calor y el regocijo de un lugar al cuál pertenecer.

Si esto era a lo que se llamaba un sentido de pertenencia, no lo había sentido nunca en carne propia. Lo había imaginado, pero no vivido.

Sin embargo, nada es para siempre y pronto reuniría el dinero suficiente para marcharse, porque aun no olvidaba la razón por la que él estaba allí.

Lamentablemente, llegaría el día en que se tendría que despertar y deslindarse de lo que él ansiaba tener entre sus manos, en frente de sus ojos.

Le resultaba curioso que no extrañara lo de afuera, ni sus facilidades para comunicarse con los demás y sus diferentes prendas. No extrañaba lo que dejó porque él era feliz aprendiendo a blandir la espada, a pertenecer a un lugar, a tener un sueldo, a ver el crecimiento de aquel bebé que conoció al encontrarse a aquella familia tiempo atrás, porque no llevaba siquiera la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba ahí asentado.

Lo que alcanzó a deducir en sus momentos de reflexión fue que de seguro Kacchan lo estaría extrañando bastante, y estuviera sufriendo por su ausencia.

Le venía a la mente esa confusión de sólo pensar en su novio, a la persona que lo amaba con locura y profundidad, pero él estaba muy cómodo en la edad media, aunque extrañaba los besos y las caricias de Kacchan.

Se veía en ese dilema cuando recordaba a Kacchan.

Su corazón se le oprimía al imaginárselo cada vez que cerraba los ojos, viendo sus ojos rojos, su voz brusca, su mano entrelazada a la suya, sus abrazos fuertes, sus besos. ¡Hay los besos de Kacchan eran lo que más extrañaba!

_Kacchan… lo siento por haberte dejado solo_, se disculpó cuando estuvo solo debajo de la sombra de un árbol y veía que pronto llegaría la lluvia arrasando con el pueblo entero en una tormenta. _Fui tan egoísta al irme sin decirte el motivo por el que emprendí esta búsqueda, por favor, perdóname Kacchan, regresaré pronto. _

Cuando la tormenta se hubo calmado y el cielo despejado, Midoriya se acababa de despedir de la familia que lo hospedó en su casa, y al mercader que le dio el empleado, y al resto del pueblo. Ese era el día en que se iría a comprar el caballo en el otro pueblo de a lado, y se continuaría buscando a Todoroki.

_Perdona la tardanza, Todoroki, voy en camino para_ encontrarte.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Decidí que esta parte la dividiría en actos, uno de Kacchan porque él no había tenido su participación en la trama, y la que ya conocíamos la de Midoriya, quien es el protagonista de esta historia.

Midoriya está en la época medieval en busca de Todoroki, mientras que Kacchan anda recordando toda su relación con Midoriya desde el comienzo.

Ya pronto Midoriya encontrará a Todoroki

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Condición de nómada"**

.

.

.

.

.

**Acto 4: **Izuku Midoriya

Midoriya partió del pueblo yéndose primero al pueblo de a lado teniendo en mente que se compraría un caballo con todo el dinero ahorrado.

Arribando al pueblo, logró entrar fácil, pasando por entre algunas de las personas que le habían comprado del material de barro del mercader por el que estuvo trabajando durante su estadía en el anterior pueblo.

Algunos habitantes lo saludaron amables, y él correspondió con el mismo gesto amable, apenas asentándose a su condición de nómada.

La condición de nómada le causaba cierto temor, ya que por sin se había obtenido un sentido de pertenencia, y sin embargo, ahora ya se acababa de desprender de ese sentido de pertenecer a un lugar y a las personas.

Ser un nómada implicaba tener un sentido de responsabilidad para cuidarse para sí mismo, implicaba tener mayor atención y mayor capacidad de reaccionar ante las tempestades del clima y de la escasez de recursos, implicaba no depender de nadie puesto a que solo se tenía a sí mismo.

Comió estofado de verduras (contenía zanahorias, cebollas, apio, algunas hortalizas) con papas cocidas (que tenía más textura a engrudo pastoso que a un estofado normal), acompañada por una hogaza de pan recién sacado del horno. A Midoriya le gustaba mucho comer pan recién horneado, siendo esos momentos los que más disfrutaba de la comida. En lugares como en aquellos pueblos, los campesinos que sólo pasaban una noche o cuando mucho dos, comían en comedores comunitarios para ellos, y ese era el lugar que ocupaba Midoriya.

La comida de aquel pueblo no era nada a comparación con su anterior residencia, pero no se quejaba al decir que un plato de comida, era un plato de comida, ya que la pobreza en la edad media era bastante común y era la mayor parte que conformaba la población en las ciudades grandes de la época, asimismo, siendo la agricultura uno de los avances que se hizo gracias a los campesinos y su necesidad de sobrevivir durante las cuatro temporadas del año con alimento asegurado.

Midoriya comió a gusto, notando que residían algunos campesinos que miraban la comida con frugalidad y eso no le gustaba, porque había que ser siempre agradecidos de tener un plato de comida (eso le enseñó su madre cuando él era pequeño).

Ser agradecido para él significaba un rasgo importante que conllevaba el ser un humano; quizás sus los campesinos y plebeyos medievales no lo entiendan, pues es una época muy atrasada en cuanto a conocimientos y ciencia, pero a pesar de ello, al menos luchaban por tener un plato de comida al día.

Él tenía fácil, más de tres platos de comida por día, mientras que en la época medieval apenas le alcanzaba para dos y si tenía suerte, tres platos de comida.

Si había algo que la época medieval le estaba enseñando era ser agradecido, más de lo que ya era en el mundo de afuera, porque residir en estos tiempos de pobreza y muchas guerras y enfermedades, implicaba tener un espíritu de supervivencia enorme y agradecer cada día por sobrevivir el anterior y seguir sobreviviendo y resistiendo a los tiempos difíciles, porque sí, vivir en plena escasez de todo, era excesivamente difícil.

No solo las noches heladas, sino el resistir las tempestades de todo y las inclemencias de las tormentas que a fin de cuentas, terminaban siendo atroces.

Midoriya terminó de comer, regresando el plato del estofado a las señoras que lo habían preparado y se retiró al mercado, donde vendían tanto herramientas simples hasta algunas herramientas para cosechar, hierbas húmedas y secas, animales de granja, entre otras cosas.

Le llamó la atención donde alojaban a los caballos al aire libre, encontrando al poco rato de observarlos a distancia discreta al dueño de los caballos, del cual estaba acomodando herraduras.

Midoriya le comentó que él andaba en busca de adquirir un caballo para su viaje, ofreciéndole una buena cantidad de dinero, enganchando al señor, del cual, posteriormente le mostró cada uno de los diez caballos que vendía. Él vio a cada uno de los ejemplares de caballos que estaban a la venta, haciendo un comentario aquí y allá.

Sin embargo, Midoriya no se compró ningún caballo.

Mientras él miraba a los caballos, no sintió la urgencia de comprar uno, porque él podría resistir el viaje por su cuenta, y si algo sucedía, no quería que el caballo saliera lastimado en el recorrido y cargar con su consciencia que alguien inocente murió en el camino. Y él no era de ese modo, él no arriesgaría la vida de alguien inocente por motivos personales, mucho menos en una misión que le correspondía a él de cumplir.

Salió del pueblo, llevándose la mala mirada del vendedor y la buena suerte de los demás residentes del lugar.

Lo que dejaba atrás, permanecería tallado en su memoria por el resto del tiempo en que tuviera cordura; mientras tanto, se fue al próximo pueblo que le quedaba a dos horas de llegada, aferrándose firmemente a sus ideales, en lo que aquella manifestación de decisión se hacía notar con su gesto concentrado y su mano derecha empuñando la espada desde su funda.

La sensación de fortaleza, la insaciable fuente de energía desbordando de sus poros acompañaba a Midoriya en su recorrido, en lo que él iba bordeando por entre los senderos para que el sol no lo penetrara tanto y lo agotara más rápido de lo previsto.

Se detuvo en el camino para subirse a un árbol de naranjos y coger algunos frutos de él, luego anduvo escarbando entre los arbustos cogiendo un puño de frutos rojos que le servirían para las siguientes paradas que eligiera hacer.

Guardó los alimentos que recolectó, sintiéndose como todo un nómada de los que veía en clases de historia y sus compañeros de la secundaria no se lo tomaban en serio o les parecía absurdo ver esos temas en clase, cosa que a él no le resultaba de la misma manera, porque a él le agradaba aprender sobre todo lo que le enseñaban en clase, sobre héroes, sobre todo.

El chiste de aprender es la ampliación del conocimiento y eso le estaba ayudando bastante en su vivencia en el medievo; además, no le aburría estar solo como lo hacía antes, o más bien, como creía sucederle.

Midoriya odiaba estar solo la mayor parte de su vida, odiaba la soledad, pero admitía que le gustaba desde que entró a la preparatoria y se dedicaba a la reflexión, pero a veces eran interrumpidas porque debía de regresar y hacer acto de presencia en el dormitorio porque si no, Kacchan se molestaría con su ausencia.

La soledad lo acompañaba en su viaje, puesto a que el ver la naturaleza le tranquilizaba, le brindaba mucha calma para seguir adelante.

Lo único que faltaba era encontrar un lugar para dormir, pero por el resto, todo iba en perfecta sintonía.

El atardecer pronto arribaba y con ello, el viento fresco que rociaba su cara en magnífico esplendor, puesto a que el matiz anaranjado que él contemplaba desde el cielo le encantaba en rebosante alegría.

Midoriya pocas veces le tocaron ver atardecer tan bonitos como aquel desde que entró a la UA, aunque desde que estaba viviendo en esta época, le tocaban presenciar atardeceres tan hermosos como aquel. Siempre le gustaba verlos.

Era el mundo de colores que le gustaba ver, los diferentes colores mezclándose entre sí y creando escenarios dignos de ver.

—Esto es genial— Suspiró sintiéndose bendecido por lo que le tocaba vivenciar en carne y hueso, en el pleno auge de sentir la carne de su cuerpo palpitar en encanto, sin pudor, sin emitir palabra alguna luego de expresar su sentir en ese breve instante.

Esa noche durmió trepado de un árbol de manzanos, abrigándose de nada más que su una manta que le había regalado la familia que lo alojó, en caso de que no durmiera en un pueblo o una ciudad-estado y se viera obligado a pasar la noche en medio del bosque al aire libre.

Se aferró a su espada, durmiéndose plácidamente mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el tronco suave y cálido del árbol.

La condición de nómada no estaba siendo tan mala después de todo, a fin de cuentas, lo impulsaba a incrementar su sentido de supervivencia y capacidad de soportar todo lo que le imponía un reto.

A la mañana siguiente, emprendió la marcha al sentir que el primer rayo de sol se posaba sobre su frente, cambiando sutilmente a su ojo, haciéndolo despertarse a manera lenta, pero complacido de haber tenido un buen descanso reparador.

Desayunó un poco de fruta en gajos, seguido de beber un poco de agua, y así Midoriya siguió con su exhaustiva búsqueda, entrando al pueblo que le precedía al anterior, comprando hogazas de pan y queso amarillo de un olor fuerte, pero que le ayudaría a satisfacer su hambre en el camino.

Sin embargo, lo intentaron asaltar unos bandidos cuando él terminaba de pagar por su pan y el panadero lo metía a una bolsa de tela. Fue su primer combate en el medioevo.

Fueron tres contra uno, Midoriya llevando la desventaja al tratarse de una sola persona, pero los bandidos no anticiparon que él fuera realmente bueno con la espada y con el combate de mano a mano. De modo que Midoriya usó sus habilidades estratégicas para ganar, asimismo ganándose la confianza de los residentes que lo vieron combatir y sucesivamente, se llevaron a los hombres a la cárcel medieval, posteriormente agradeciéndole a Midoriya su labor, cosa que él se sintió muy contento de ser de ayuda a unos desconocidos, porque esa era el labor de un héroe.

Al irse marchando de ese pueblo para irse al siguiente, el panadero le regaló dos hogazas más de pan y un trozo de queso amarillo para acompañar.

_Asombroso_, pensó sintiéndose afortunado por su intervención.

_Esto es lo que puedo hacer, Kacchan_, conjuró con una sonrisa que detonaba el significado de victoria saliendo del pueblo.

_Esto es lo que puedo hacer y más…_

* * *

**Acto 5:** Katsuki

Le resultaba injusto que Deku estuviera inconsciente durante al menos dos horas seguidas sin preámbulos de por medio, sin movimientos emitidos de su cuerpo. Nada.

La impaciencia se acumulaba en su interior cocinándose a fuego lento, siendo una sensación desairada y bastante disgustan para el rudo Katsuki, quien solo quería que su novio estuviera sano y salvo.

Quizás no se lo decía a menudo, ni aunque la situación lo requiriera, pero sí lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado como para poderlo contener en su interior y el ver que éste no despertaba y por mucho que Recovery Girl hiciera para encontrar el problema, no había nada. Ni una anormalidad en el cuerpo de Deku. Ni una sola.

Era rarísimo que no encontrarán nada en su cuerpo, ni una afectación física como una fiebre, o siquiera una lesión en la cabeza, mas nada que encontrarle, ni siquiera el rastro alguno de una señal.

Eso sí, él notó que Deku había amanecido muy cansado aquel día y pendían de sus párpados unas ojeras enormes que parecían alas de murciélago colgándole de cada párpado. En las clases que tuvieron, percibía sus bostezos, su cabeza aflojándose y colgando en forma de péndulo.

Era raro, porque no su usual actitud risueña y sonriente no estaba en sus facciones, ni en su voz alegre y cálida. Deku no era así, él no era un chico que expresara el cansancio de una manera tan obvia como lo hizo esa mañana.

Se desconcertó primero con él, luego de molesto por su necedad al decirle que descansara, y después se preocupó hasta los huesos cuando lo vio colapsarse al suelo de la forma en que lo hizo.

Nada encajaba con nada y de sólo mirar a Deku allí recostado como un muerto era casi imposible de soportar, qué decir? De acarrear en el alma.

Si el motivo por el que su novio yacía inconsciente se daba por el bastardo mitad y mitad, no dudaría en molerlo a golpes con sus propias manos, y si fuera posible, lo demolería y destrozaría. Cómo odiaba a ese detestable amigo de su novio.

Recordó la sensación que experimentó desde que se puso de novio con Deku, y el pensar que no volvería a batallar tanto en lidiar con el bastardo mitad y mitad en el medio, pero se equivocó al pensar aquello.

El bastardo mitad y mitad se entrometió varias veces en su relación, metiéndose y hablándole a cada rato a su novio como el dueño del universo.

Sin embargo, eso no exentaba a Katsuki de sentirse entre las nubes por tener el mejor novio de todos; además, trataba a Deku lo mejor posible, llevándolo a lugares que a él le gustaban, tratándolo con cuidado y respeto, no sobrepasándose con él cuando se besaban, lo abrazaba muy fuerte y se aseguraba de no incomodarlo, lo tomaba de la mano, lo paseaba por los lugares románticos de la ciudad, entre otras cosas.

Trataba de ser el mejor novio para complacer a Deku, porque lo menos que se merecía Deku era ser tratado bien, ya que él lo trato mal durante el resto de su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, cuando él no debía de ser tratado de esa manera.

Le daba mucho gusto verlo sonreír, escuchar su risa, misma que llenaba su corazón de gozo, lo vislumbraba mejorar como persona de a poquito y lo apoyaba.

Una vez lo llevó a su casa en uno de los descansos que les daba la escuela y terminó en desastre aquella visita, puesto a que su madre andaba de imprudente detrás de Deku, provocándole nerviosismo y que se encogiera de hombros como un caracol. El pobre Deku estaba que se lo llevaban los nervios por la borda.

Katsuki sin tolerar ver a su novio en ese estado, se lo llevó a su habitación, poniéndole seguro a la puerta.

_"__Es una molestia tener a mis padres aquí en la casa"_ Fue lo que dijo, quejumbroso.

Deku se rió, poniendo una mano sobre la suya, desatándole un estremecimiento por el cuerpo.

_"__No te preocupes, Kacchan" _

_"__Tsk"_ Chasqueó la lengua, entrelazando los dedos de su novio entre su mano. _"Estúpido Deku"_

_"__Me da gusto que me hayas llevado a tu casa, Kacchan" _Se abalanzó a envolver sus brazos entre su cintura, acurrucando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Katsuki se ruborizó, cocinándose por la sensación e calidez que emanaba la presencia de su novio en el. _"Así puedo volver a ver al Kacchan que no había visto desde la infancia" _

_"__Idiota"_ Dijo sin intención de ofenderlo, cediendo al calor de su novio. Deku era demasiado puro para existir.

Katsuki no quería que Deku recordara esos momentos, aunque era inútil fingir que no sucedieron, porque a fin de cuentas, él los provocó por ser tan estúpido.

Deku se despegó un poco de su pecho, mirándolo con una sonrisa desbordante. Él lo abrazó más fuerte, irguiéndose a su cabeza, dándole un beso en su frente y en cada una de sus mejillas, las cuales eran tan suaves y delicadas al roce.

Deku se sonrojó, siendo que a ojos de Katsuki se veía adorable, y sin poderse resistir le dio varios besos por todo su rostro, encariñado y añorando cada mínimo detalle de su novio, pues nada nunca era suficiente cuando se trataba de él.

Lo abrazó muy fuerte, acurrucando su barbilla en su hombro luego de besarlo.

_"__Sé que no te lo digo tan seguido"_ Dijo cauteloso, captando la atención de su novio, quien lo escuchó atento._ "Pero, te amo, Deku"_ Soltó esas palabras como una bomba; lo sintió temblar en su agarre, a lo que él sonrió. _"Te amo mucho, Deku"_ Reforzó suavemente.

_"__Y-yo también, Kacchan"_ Correspondió tímido, haciéndose pequeño. _"Te amo"_ Katsuki se rió a lo bajo de gusto, acariciando sus rizos con una de sus manos, atrayendo su cabeza más a su pecho.

No hubo mejor momento que disfrutó a lado de Deku, sabiéndose correspondido, porque llevó años sin ser recíproco y siendo rechazado por su parte.

Supo que le importaba a Deku, porque él lo llegó a llevar a lugares que a éste le gustaban ir, como los restaurantes de comida picante, llevarlo a los estrenos de las películas de terror, llevarlo a los parques de atracciones, entre otras cosas.

Entonces, realizó que la relación era equitativa, llena de buenos momentos, de convivencia sana y de no ocultarse las cosas, bueno, lo último eso quería creer él, que no habría más secretos entre ellos, pero quizá él esperaba demasiado.

Hubo un tiempo donde Deku parecía estar triste, pero lo disfrazaba esbozando sonrisas pasables, evadiendo su mirada. Katsuki no le gustó ver eso, porque le preocupaba mucho ver a su novio triste, pero para su disgusto, Todoroki le dijo que Deku planeaba tirarse de la azotea ese mismo día que pasaba, cosa que él al enterarse de esto, corrió con el corazón en la boca y la preocupación desbordándose de su ser.

Al salir a la azotea, vio que Deku estaba balanceándose hacia adelante, el miedo y el instinto de querer salvarlo sacó una fuerza desmesurada de su cuerpo, deteniéndolo de tirarse de la azotea; además, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, vio que estaban sin vida, sin ganas de saber nada y de escuchar nada.

Le desesperó no entender lo que pasaba por la mente de su novio, le intrigaba saber lo que estaba pasándole, saber por qué se estaba tirando de al azotea, cuál era la necesidad de hacerlo? Se suponía que su relación era buena, bueno, se suponía… Katsuki estaba devastado porque su novio tuviera esos deseos y volvió su propósito quitarle esa idea de la mente, en caso de que volviera a suceder.

A partir de ahí, se volvió un novio muy empalagoso, poniendo a su novio en un pedestal en cuanto a sus tratos y modos de hablarle, bajándole dos rayas a su actitud agresiva. Sabía que Deku no lo quería forzar a ello, pero no le hizo caso, pues, sentía que se merecía todo lo bueno posible del mundo.

Además, Katsuki sabía que algo había entre Todoroki y Deku, pero no quería inmiscuirse en lo que respecta el asunto, puesto a que si lo hacía, probablemente incomodaría a su novio con el tema y esa no era su intención.

En una de esas ocasiones, estaban caminando por el barrio de su infancia tomados de la mano, y se encontraron con sus antiguos atormentadores, cosa que a Deku le incomodó mucho y se achicó frente a ellos, colocándose tímidamente detrás de él.

Katsuki realizó que debía de proteger a su novio a costa de todo.

_"__Katsuki, qué haces con Midoriya?"_ Le preguntó su antiguo amigo del cabello largo. _"No se supone que odiabas a los chicos sin Quirk?" _

_"__Sí, no te acuerdas que lo buleabas?" _Agregó el otro de cabello negro.

_"__Deku es mi novio" _Declaró, imponiendo su cuerpo para que no atemorizaban a Deku. Sus antiguos amigos se arredraron, quedándose estupefactos.

_"__Cómo sucedió, Katsuki?_" Interrogó el cabello lacio. _"Se supone que lo odiabas"_

_"__Acaso no le dijiste que se tirara de la azotea?"_ Complementó el pelinegro, detonante que desató que Katsuki chasqueara la lengua y se molestara.

_"__¡No digan cosas de mi que no conocen!"_ Advirtió Katsuki.

_"Pero, Katsuki, pensábamos que odiabas a chicos sin Quirk_" Repuso el cabello lacio con incredulidad.

_"__K-Kacchan" _Las delicadas manos de su novio se posaron sobre sus antebrazos, incómodo.

_"__Descuida, te protegeré" _Le susurró reafirmándole lo que haría, sintiendo la mirada de sus antiguos amigos de sorpresa._ "A ver, par de idiotas"_ Les dijo._ "Deku y yo estamos saliendo, si tienen alguna problema con eso ¡ni se les ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a Deku!" _

_"__Vaya, Katsuki"_ Suspiraron en unísono.

_"__No sabía que eras el novio de Midoriya"_ Dijo el de cabello negro, apenado._ "Supongo que los gustos pueden cambiar" _

_"__Lo sentimos Katsuki" _Volvieron a decir ambos, inclinando sus cabezas en disculpa por su metida de pata.

Katsuki los miró como todo un rey, satisfecho con su cometido y tomando a Deku de la mano, se fueron de sus vistas a su respectiva cita que tendrían ese día.

Al cabo de un rato en que estuvieron en silencio, Deku fue el primero en hablar.

_"__Gracias, Kacchan" _

_"__No tienes que agradecerme nada, estúpido Deku"_ Siseó con el rubor en sus mejillas crepitando de golpe. _"Solo hice lo que tenía qué hacer, es todo"_

_"__Pero-"_ Lo cortó, jalándolo de la mano, atrapando sus labios en el aire, capturándolos en un beso suave y corto. Al despegarse, Deku estaba tan rojo como él, agachando la cabeza en timidez.

_"__Hice lo que tenía que hacer, Deku"_ Repitió claro._ "Entiendes?"_

Lo vio asentir despacio, agarrando el dobladillo de su camiseta con la otra mano.

_"__Bien"_ Dijo, depositando un beso en su mejilla y posteriormente, fueron a su cita.

A veces las cosas entre ellos se daban muy bien, encajando perfectamente en sintonía con sus sentimientos, pero había otras veces en donde no encajaban las cosas y todo se salía de control.

Por ejemplo, cuando pescó a Todoroki tratando inútilmente de contener un sangrado arterial del brazo de su novio, detalle que estalló su cólera de inmediato, golpeando a Todoroki lo que se contuvo por respeto a Deku, pero aquella vez simplemente fue demasiado para él de tolerar y de paso, dejarlo pasar.

Si algo quedaba claro era que Todoroki era un pésimo amigo para Deku, una mala influencia y todo lo negativo que se le pudiera ocurrir. Lo comprobó incontables veces lo deprimente que era la mentalidad de ese tipo, al punto de ser ridículo su forma de atar los pensamientos y expresarlos con palabras.

Contagiar a Deku de una mentalidad tóxica era malo, una situación impensable que no debería de suceder.

Una vez, Todoroki abordó a Deku tiempo después de aquella vez en que los pescó de ese modo, pero él no lo permitió, porque se impuso y protegió a Deku a su manera agresiva y violenta.

Ya nada se saldría de control.

Para su tranquilidad, Deku lo abrazó por la cintura desde atrás, colocando su cabeza entre sus omóplatos. Juró que se le detuvo el corazón en ese preciso momento, realizando que Deku no era el que tomaba la iniciativa en cuanto respecta el afecto.

Le encantó tanto que no pudo resistirse y tuvo que abrazarlo de regreso, cediendo por completo a su fuerza.

Esa tarde que hicieron la tarea juntos, Deku estaba un poco distraído y para su sorpresa, inició el beso. Fue la primera vez que Deku lo besó primero, jadeó de la impresión y luego se besaron lento, pausado, disfrutando su contacto entre sus labios, expresándose a través de sus besos sus sentimientos.

Katsuki disfrutó deleitado de aquella experiencia que le costó trabajo dormir esa noche.

Lo que no contó fue que Deku cayera desmayado antes de la prueba de obstáculos de velocidad y no entendía nada, no entendía lo que Deku pensaba y lo que sucedía en su mentalidad, lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.

Le frustraba no saber la respuesta a su pregunta, o mejor dicho, al mundo de preguntas que se acumulaban con el pasar del tiempo en que veía a Deku recostado en plena inconsciencia, pensando en cada momento que disfrutaron juntos, queriendo sostener su mano y verlo sonreírle de regreso y sentir que todo estaría bien, porque estaban juntos.

Cuándo despertaría Deku?

* * *

**Acto 6: **Izuku Midoriya

Midoriya despertó en una cama no tan cómoda y tan cálida como esperaba, pero descansó lo suficiente para recuperar fuerzas para ese día.

Se colocó su espada en la cintura, arregló la cama de la habitación, se lavó la cara con el agua que le dieron en un bowl las mucamas de la estancia para extranjeros y campesinos que viajaban como nómadas, al igual que él.

En el comedor del hotel, le dieron de desayunar lo que habían preparado las cocineras: un estofado de carne de liebre acompañando con una hogaza de pan recién hecho.

A comparación de la mayoría de los días en los que respecta al clima, había amanecido una sensación ambigua en el aire que captó enseguida, inspirando lento y náufrago, tratando de comprender la complejidad con la que el clima mutaba con tanta facilidad que hasta simulaba temor.

Midoriya quería volver al mundo de afuera, pero dudaba si regresar o quedarse, porque llevaba varios días viajando y con cada día cristalizaba el momento con una certeza acrecentada en su pecho formándose en el una sonrisa de incertidumbre y emoción al peligro, emoción a lo desconocido.

La gente del pueblo donde había pasado la noche, era muy amable y amena, si bien podría decir que le dieron de cenar bastante bien y el desayuno no estuvo tan mal, después de todo, él era un extranjero ahí.

Luego de terminar el desayuno, se retiró de la pequeña estancia, paseándose por el jardín de los campos de maíz, trigo, y cebada; maravillándose con el trabajo que realizaban los campesinos, pareciese a su ver, que se sobrepasaban en el trabajo, porque algunos se veían muy desnutridos y envueltos entre las raíces de las cosechas con expresiones interpretadas como de sufrimiento, detalle que le conmovió en grado sumo, llamándole la atención que no se les permitiera descansar como se les placiera, pero era la edad media, donde se aplicaba el sistema feudal, por lo que no podía intervenir en aquel sistema.

Se topó con unas chicas adolescentes que al verlo, huyeron espantadas cuando sus ojos se centraron solamente en su espada, Midoriya las vio con cierta expresión en el rostro que podía significar una cosa: él no tenía intenciones de quedarse en ese pueblo dando él esa apariencia.

Mejor se retiró por uno de los jardines, adentrándose por unos helechos y arbustos, pasando por unas camas de flores rojas, blancas, rosas, azules, unas margaritas, unas petunias de diversos colores y tamaños, llegando a unos girasoles que brillaban tanto como lo hacía el sol mismo.

Cuán bellas le parecieron las flores en ese instante, en ese hermoso instante en que contempló la belleza natural de las flores al danzar con el viento, moviéndose en sus texturas delicadas, rimbombantes en su gentileza, irradiando un olor tenue y aromático. Midoriya estaba embelesado con el panorama, dejando en segundo plano que quizá se encontraba en un área que no debería de pisar, pero siendo por el momento, disfrutó lo que la maravillosa atemporalidad usurpara a ofrecerle sin medidas y sin condiciones.

Fue substanciosa la velocidad con la que el tiempo se volvía superfluo en cada partícula que sentía moverse desde la boca del estómago, era tan superlativo todo aquello que se movía con la voluntad del tiempo y funcionaba a su favor, sin siquiera tocarlo, sin levantar su superficialidad a la intemperie.

El tiempo con sus colores ensordecía los sentidos de Midoriya, quien siempre había estado a favor del tiempo, a favor de su péndulo, de su ritmo atronador para el mismo silencio que chocaba contra sus oídos cada vez que se entregaba a las entrañas de sus reflexiones sobre los confines del tiempo.

No existía un abrigo que cubría con sus telas el alma, tiñendo su mundo de colores, con los colores del mundo de afuera y el mundo de adentro, siéndole una metáfora contradictoria de la vida, una metáfora que no era coherente con sus pensamientos, ni con su experiencia de vida, pues él sólo quería pertenecer en el mundo de adentro.

Midoriya se fue por las extensiones de aquellas camas de flores, donde los olores a vanidad eran captados por sus instintos, siguiendo la palidez de la luz al entrecruzarse por las hojas verdes de los árboles que rebosaban con credulidad su diversidad.

Qué le traería la vida cuando la arreglara?

Cómo se encontrara su ser cuando tenga la verdad en sus manos, ahí reposando, tal vez inerte, tal vez con vida, pero ahí?

Qué cosas le pasarán por la cabeza cuando se entere de todo?

Será acaso que él cada vez se perdía paulatinamente, en vez de aprender, en vez de ampliar su conocimiento, o es que acaso iba insatisfecho por el mundo del medievo, bailoteando y divagando como un ser náufrago de sus sentimientos sabiendo que la verdad lo aguardaba afuera. La verdad, cruda e inconclusa, insospechada e inhóspita, cruel y despiadada, a veces pura y otras tan dañina que le rasgaba la piel con los dientes, con la punta de la lengua hasta rociarlo con sangre fresca.

Sería entonces cuando la crudeza del tiempo del medievo se convertiría en el reflejo translúcido de un reluciente futuro que él abandonó junto con su alma gemela.

Si sus suposiciones se transformaban en realidad, cuán trágico sería todo, no? Aunque Midoriya no lo admitiera, solía ser así de incrédulo ante las adversidades donde la soledad reinaba en su alrededor, pero su misma incredulidad lo guiaba por aquellos rumbos inciertos, que guardaban detrás de sus máscaras, lo que él tanto ansiaba encontrar y saber a ciencia cierta.

Midoriya sabía muy bien que era prisionero de sus pensamientos, esclavo de sus sentimientos, esclavo inclusive de su soledad, pues la seguía con los ojos vendados.

Él sabía perfectamente que Todoroki era su alma gemela, presumía conocer la anatomía de su persona, la lógica con que su ser se movía al ritmo de las situaciones, la certeza con la que su espíritu mecía su tranquilidad a su merced; él conocía cómo el devenir de sus ojos bicromáticos podían llegar a hipnotizar la mente alienada, esos ojos eran la vanidad de una virtud, la sustancia con la cual sumía a una persona al trance de su vida por delante y arremolinarse en la disposición de su ser.

No precisó cuándo empezo a dudar de sus sentimientos por Kacchan, pero le hicieron sentirse culpable, sabiendo que éste lo amaba con locura, mas no anticipó dudar de ellos, pues Todoroki era Todoroki, su alma gemela, era insulso no caer por sus misterios, por sus corrientes turbulentas que confinaban su triste pasado, por su mirada que guardaba en su interior un poder inconmensurable, o el cómo sus manos agraciadas pasaban la página de los libros y libretas con suma delicadeza que siempre hacían que Midoriya perdiera los estribos del pensamiento.

En ese momento en que sus pies avanzaban a zancadas discretas, alguien lo llamó en medio de ese terreno desconocido en el cual optó tomar, con la intención de seguir viendo flores.

—Midoriya?—

Se giró en un plano unísono, una voz lo llamaba por detrás.

El corazón de Midoriya se contrajo, de pronto, latiéndole desbocado, sus oídos solo ansiaban escuchar esa voz otra vez.

_Todoroki?_

—¡Midoriya!— Vio un pelo bicromático y se percató de que era el cabello de Todoroki, esa voz que lo llamaba, pertenecía a él. —¡Midoriya!—

—¡Todoroki!— Gritó de regreso, moviendo sus pies a su dirección.

Ambos corrieron por una tierra desconocida, que se hallaba en un terreno plano y estrecho, pues, estaba lleno de árboles y flores de distintos tamaños y olores, cubriendo sus alrededores de un hermoso verde espeso, pero también de un hermoso paisaje multicolor.

Se encontraron en medio de ese enorme espacio verdoso, invadido de pura vitalidad; ambos se miraban con expectativa, deseosos de creer que se estaban en verdad viendo cara a cara.

Todoroki al igual que él, usaba ropa medieval, sin embargo, era una tela mucho más delicada y elegante, a diferencia de la suya que se hacía pasar por una de plebeyo cualquiera.

En ese breve lapso en que sus ojos se cruzaron, se lanzaron cada uno a sus brazos, sosteniéndose como si su vida dependiera del abrazo del otro.

Unidos por miel, por la superficie de sus anhelos, se abrazaron tan fuerte como sus brazos les permitieron sostenerse, balanceándose con el peso de sus cuerpos hasta caer en el pasto, Midoriya cayendo encima de Todoroki, sin soltarse aun.

—Sentía que jamás te volvería a ver, Midoriya— Suspiró Todoroki sobre su oreja, estremeciéndolo en una simple y plena descarga eléctrica. —No paré de buscarte desde que llegue aquí—

—Yo también te estuve buscando, Todoroki— Carraspeó Midoriya, poniendo mayor fuerza en su agarre, inhalando toda la esencia que componía a Todoroki.

—Qué alivio volver a verte— Dijo apretándolo, aferrándose a su cuerpo con gran anhelo. —No pensé que sería tan difícil tratar de sobrevivir en este lugar, pero ya te encontré— Dio bocanadas agitadas. —Te encontré y ya puedo estar tranquilo—

Midoriya no dijo nada, sino continuó abrazando a Todoroki, pensando en gran alivio:

_Por fin nos hemos encontrado._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Midoriya y Todoroki por fin se encontraron, ahora qué sigue?

Cómo lidiarán ellos su regreso?


	9. Chapter 9

**"Regresando al mundo de afuera"**

.

.

.

.

.

**Acto 7:** Izuku Midoriya

En medio de la felicidad, de la plenitud de haber encontrado a su alma gemela luego de tanto embrollo, tuvo el placer de engullir esos segundos como si fueran a ser los últimos y fallecer antes de tiempo.

Fallecer, eh? Sería una pena morir en otro lugar que no sea en el mundo de afuera, no? Por eso se aseguraría de regresar.

El suelo que cubría el cuerpo de Todoroki, lo abrigaba a él también, siendo suave al tacto, rozando cada parte de su piel, juntándose con la felicidad de que se habían encontrado.

Una vez que se incorporaron de su encuentro, empezaron a conversar sobre las cosas que tuvieron que hacer hasta el presente.

Todoroki la tuvo más difícil porque él cayó por otra zona del territorio, porque anduvo batallando con la nobleza de la edad media, la cual era muy tóxica para lidiar con las personas, de mente cerrada y de ideas muy religiosas, poco flexibles.

Midoriya le compartió su experiencia viviendo en el hogar con la familia, notando que Todoroki lo escuchaba sin interrumpirlo, característica que a él le gustaba mucho.

Midoriya no contempló que la misión que les pusieron fuera a ser tan complicada, pues, ahora que estaban juntos no ocurría nada, no aparecía la mujer que vio hacía semanas, le resultó tan extraño que no hubiera señales de ella por ningún lado de ese vasto territorio en el que ambos estaban caminando ahora.

Todoroki se frenó en sus casillas, luciendo muy insatisfecho.

—Qué sucede, Todoroki?— Preguntó un poco sacado por su actitud.

—Ahora que nos encontramos— Dijo de manera pausada. —Qué sigue? Digo, nos dijo aquella mujer que nos encontráramos y luego ir por ella, pero… dónde está ella?—

Él prosiguió caminando, sintiendo que Todoroki lo iba siguiendo.

—Desconozco— Sopló Midoriya, en aire pensativo.

—Debemos encontrarla, Midoriya— Sugirió Todoroki. —No podemos quedarnos aquí varados, qué pasará con nuestros cuerpos? Ni siquiera sabemos cuánto tiempo ha pasado allá afuera—

—Siento que han pasado meses— Suspiró Midoriya sustancioso. —Es tan rara esta situación—

—No entiendo— Todoroki se llevó una mano a su frente. —Qué hacemos, Midoriya?— Lo miró como si en él estuvieran todas las respuestas puestas en el papel, pero ni Midoriya tenía un ápice de idea de lo que ocurría.

Le dirigió un gesto en blanco.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—Mientras tanto— Decidió hablar Midoriya. —Busquemos un lugar dónde pasar la noche, así mañana tendremos la mente más fresca— Sugirió como alternativa.

—Sí— Accedió Todoroki, luciendo un poco más aliviado. —Aunque, no tengo comida, apenas si hice dinero—

—No te preocupes— Aseguró Midoriya, sonriendo en orgullo. —Yo tengo bastante dinero y aprendí a recolectar frutos y semillas, y a cazar animales—

—En serio?— Dijo sorprendido.

Midoriya asintió campante.

—Hiciste muchas cosas en este mundo— Asumió beneplácito.

—Sí—

—Yo en realidad, casi no hice nada— Admitió Todoroki un poco decepcionado. —Anduve sin lugar fijo, desplazándome de sitio en sitio, recolectando dinero, comprando comida, y el mismo ciclo se repetía—

—Yo trabajé vendiendo mercancía de barro— Por consiguiente, explicó los entrenamientos que anduvo haciendo de pasar de pueblo en pueblo entregando mercancía de barro a las residencias que las necesitaban, luego que le daban su respectivo sueldo al final del día.

Sin mucho remedio de qué hacer en adelante, se alojaron en una cueva vacía con espacio suficiente para albergar a dos personas de su talle; además, Midoriya aprovechó sus habilidades para cazar y con su espada mató a una liebre, que cocinaron con el fuego que creó Todoroki gracias a su Quirk.

Cenaron liebre rostizada, Midoriya decidió sacar una hogaza del pan que aún mantenía de reserva.

Ni uno de los decía nada, mas que comer lo que acababan de preparar, enmudecidos por los vientos frescos de la noche.

Sin expresión, Midoriya observaba las estrellas esperando ser absorbido voluntariamente por su propia fuerza, por su injerencia al tragárselo y regresar al mundo de afuera, pues, sabía que ya había sido mucho tiempo que abandonó a todos sin dar explicaciones.

Justo como el cielo lo miraba de regreso, justo así recordaba que los ojos de Kacchan lo miraban a él cuando estaban solos. Esa sensación de sentirse completo, y por alguna razón, no lo comprendía estando en el mundo de afuera, sino que apenas lo llegó a comprender y digerir en el mundo de adentro. Lo comprendió a pesar de no tenerlo a su lado durante una noche tan hermosa, rodeada de un hermoso cielo despejado y se atrevía a suponer que si él estaría a su lado, lo abrazaría por la espalda para mantenerlo cálido y reconfortante, recargando su barbilla en su hombro, diciendo cualquier otro comentario soso sobre el clima o diciendo lo irrelevante que le resultaba ver el cielo de noche si a sus ojos no había nada qué contemplar; aunque no parara de quejarse, no se iría de su lado, así era Kacchan con él. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces, sonrió ante ese pensamiento usurpando su mente en momentos así, donde el silencio reinaba con corona y presencia imponente.

Si bien, en el lecho de la cueva, la hiriente sensación de su espalda al hallarse recostada sobre la dura piedra, no lo permitía conciliar el sueño, su mente deambulaba aun haciendo conexiones entre sus pensamientos entrelazados, enredándose en un sin parar de darse de topes en la cabeza.

Recién se percataba de lo egoísta que a veces solía ser con Kacchan.

Durante gran parte de su primer año en la U.A. él no quería estar en el mismo salón que él, no quería tener que tomar el mismo camino de regreso que el suyo, no quería tener la oportunidad de hablarle, no quería estar en el mismo equipo que él en cualquier actividad escolar. En fin, no quería lidiar con él, ni cualquier cosa que involucrara a Kacchan.

No supo si fue por azares del destino y sus ninguneos, pero en vez de alejarlo de su atormentador, lo acercaron a él, solo así fue cómo se percató de los errores de Kacchan para con él, de sus sentimientos, del porque de muchas de sus acciones, mismas que él mismo ocasionaba en Kacchan sin saberlo.

Tuvo que experimentar con su ausencia para valorar todo lo que Kacchan hacía por él.

En plena inmensidad, recordó cómo pasaron el cumpleaños diecisiete de Kacchan, pues éste cumplía años antes que él. Lo llevó a un restaurante de comida china que estaba especializado en el picante, en sí, era de los mejores en ese rubro y se llenaba de muchas personas amantes del picante, por lo que decidió llevarlo a una hora decente de la tarde; Kacchan estaba encantado con el lugar, con los olores, con los platillos, sobre todo, porque él tuvo el interés en festejar su cumpleaños a parte de los demás.

Lo supo cuando se lo comentó luego de que Midoriya se había enchilado con el platillo de la sección de poco picante. Lagrimeó mucho, el agua ni cosquillas le hacía, pero no desistió a rendirse y dejar el platillo sin terminar, porque se trataba del cumpleaños de su novio.

Kacchan se rió de él al verlo lagrimear por enchilarse, mas después se tornó silencioso, captando la atención de Midoriya. Los silencios de Kacchan eran raros, porque no eran comunes, ni frecuentes, solo eran espontáneos.

_"__Qué sucede, Kacchan?"_ Le preguntó inquieto de su silencio. Éste alzó la vista de su segundo plato de fideos en salsa extra picante, al ver su inquietud, frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

_"__Nada que te importe" _Respondió tosco.

Sabía que a Kacchan no era expresivo, y pocas veces expresaba sus sentimientos a través de las palabras, mas que darle dosis de afectos cada tanto, como tomarle de la mano muy esporádicamente, robarle un beso en la mejilla o incluso de los labios, lo abrazaba muy fuerte en un acto instantáneo, pero esas eran muestras de afecto cuando se hallaban en sitios aglomerados o también en la escuela, pero cuando estaban solos, Kacchan se volvía muy dulce con sus gestos y acciones. Se tornaban muestras profundas de afecto.

Midoriya calló, bajando la mirada al tormentoso plato de poco picante que le observaba con burla, porque éste no podía ni ingerirlo sin retorcerse de la intensidad que le afectaba los sentidos del gusto.

Kacchan paró de comer, alzando la vista a él.

_"__Tsk"_ Chasqueó la lengua, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_"__Kacchan?" _Midoriya lo miró interrogante, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

_"__Gracias, idiota"_ Soltó de golpe, causando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo carmesí y la estupefacción se asentara en su rostro pecoso.

_"__N-no es nada"_ Tartamudeó, sintiendo que la lengua se le trababa en la boca.

_"__Deku_" Puso su expresión con firmeza, eso significaba que le hablaba en serio.

_"__S-sí?"_ Midoriya se puso nervioso.

_"__Lo que quiero decir es que"_ Se cortó, cerró los ojos como tratando de explicarle lo que pasaba por su cabeza, mas no hallaba las palabras correctas para decírselas. Kacchan apretó un puño, apretando la quijada.

Le estaba costando mucho trabajo expresarle su sentir, Midoriya tenía toda la disposición de esperarle.

_"__Lo que quiero decir es que siento que te importo, de acuerdo?"_ Frezó.

_"__Eh?"_ Se quedó paralizado, lívido.

_"__Que yo te importo, estúpido Deku"_ Dio un manotazo en la mesa con la mano abierta. _"Ya me di cuenta que sí te importo, es eso" _

Él abrió los ojos en asombro, acaso Kacchan se ponía a pensar esas cosas de él? Bueno, era verdad que Midoriya muchas veces lo alejó debido al bullying que le hizo durante gran parte de su vida, de alguna manera era justificable, mas le resultó curioso que Kacchan dudara de sus afectos.

_"__Piensas que no me gustas?" _Dijo en tono dudoso.

_"__Hm"_ Soltó un gruñido, clavando su mirada a la comida aún humeante.

Lo tomó como un "sí", un claro y contundente sí de su parte.

_"__Por qué?" _Bajó la cabeza, observándole fijo.

No entendía sus motivos de dudar sobre sus sentimientos, por mucho que él mismo se estampaba contra la pared para comprender lo que sucedía en su interior, no debía de suceder a la inversa.

Kacchan suspiró, torciendo el gesto.

_"__No me hagas decirlo"_ Parecía que estaba sufriendo por no poder hablarlo directamente. Tanto se le complicaba decirle sus pensamientos?

_"__P-por qué piensas eso de mi?"_ Caviló, entristeciendo su expresión. Esto de alguna manera, alteró a Kacchan, quien subió la vista alarmado de verlo de ese modo.

_"__Bien"_ Espetó brusco._ "Tu nunca tomas la iniciativa de nada, Deku, por eso yo"_ Se cortó otra vez entre sus palabras. Kacchan siempre sufria para expresarse. _"Por eso yo asumía que no me querías del mismo modo que yo te quiero a ti"_

_"__Iniciativa"_ Exhaló muy sin entenderle.

Kacchan rechinó los dientes, moviendo la cabeza en negación.

_"__Sabía que no lo entenderías, Deku" _Al ver su gesto en blanco, añadió: _"No lo pienses demasiado"_

_"__P-pero, dudas de mi"_ Dijo decaído.

_"__¡No, imbécil, no dudo de ti!"_ Exclamó alterado. _"Lo que pasa es que yo quiero que tomes la iniciativa conmigo, entiendes?"_

_"__No"_ Respondió con la cara en blanco.

Kacchan lo observó como si quisiera explotar su cara en ese preciso instante en que le contestó eso, pero se contuvo.

_"__Eres tan idiota para entender lo más fácil"_ Se quejó, tensando sus músculos. Midoriya seguía manteniendo la misma expresión perpleja en su rostro. _"Yo"_ Bajó su tono. _"Yo muchas veces siento que no te gusto, que estas conmigo por no sé, para que no te odie, o lo que sea" _

_"__Eso piensas de mi?"_ Inquirió, aún con el gesto en blanco.

Kacchan asintió.

_"__Pero, me gustas, Kacchan"_ Repuso sonrojándose de inmediato. Éste levantó la vista, tiñéndose de rojo.

_"__¡No te confieses aquí!"_ Siseó avergonzado.

_"__Me gustas, Kacchan"_ Volvió a decir con mayor contundencia. _"Yo jamás te mentiría con eso, soy incapaz de hacerlo"_

En vez de gritarle que se callara, se tranquilizó, dudando un poco. Ese lado humano de Kacchan era el más raro de ver, el lado que ni en ocasiones mostraba, pues lo mantenía tan oculto que bastaba rasgar cada una de sus barreras con las uñas.

Para Midoriya, aun era terreno desconocido el pisar el lado humano enterrado en el interior de Kacchan, pero él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a confesarse.

_"__Si te gusto, entonces?"_ La voz dudosa de Kacchan emitía todo el pavor que le causaba un rompimiento de su noviazgo.

_"__Sí" _Afirmó seguro.

_"__No te gusta el mitad y mitad?" _

_"__¡No!" _Afirmó recto. _"A mi solo me gusta Kacchan" _

_"__Hm" _Regresó su atención al plato de fideos en salsa extra picante. _"Continuemos entonces, la comida se enfriará"_

Vio por un breve lapso una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Kacchan que denotaba alivio. Midoriya abrió los ojos impactado por su deslumbrante y escondida sonrisa, esa era aún más rara de presenciar, por lo que era sumamente valiosa cuando la llegaba a ver.

Ese mismo día él había comprado en línea dos boletos para ver el estreno de una película que Kacchan llevaba varios días mencionando que quería ir a verla. No era del género de películas que le gustaban a Midoriya, pero sí eran el género que le gustaba a su novio, por lo que, quiso hacer algo por él, además de la comida picante.

_"__Saliendo de aquí iremos al cine"_ Notificó Midoriya de golpe, cuando ya habían terminado de comer.

_"__Para qué?"_ Encaró su novio.

_"__¡A ver esto!" _Le dio los dos boletos impresos de la película.

"_Tus odias las películas de terror"_ Repuso, contemplando los boletos con cautela, dirigiéndole a él una mirada de no saber qué sentir.

_"__No importa, es porque es tu cumpleaños Kacchan"_ Resaltó emocionado.

_"__No te hubieras tomado la molestia de comprarlos, Deku"_ Dijo conmoviéndose, apretando un poco los boletos en su mano._ "Con la comida bastó"_

_"__Está bien, Kacchan" _Aseguró.

_"__Maldito imbécil" _Farfulló conteniéndose; tras unos segundos un enorme sonrojo apareció en su rostro._ "Pero, así te amo"_

Vaya recuerdo que le azotó a la memoria a Midoriya estando en el manto de la noche, bajo sus propias cavilaciones.

Pero no solo era ese recuerdo en particular, sino que eran una oleada de recuerdos que había pasado en compañía de Kacchan desde que su relación comenzó. No anticipó que volviera a revivir todo en su mente, se sentía tan real, sabía a realidad estrellándose contra su cara, un sabor amargo mezclado con lo dulce que era el olor de Kacchan, un sabor de realidad sobre su paladar, un sabor que lo regresaba al pasado cuando menos lo esperaba.

Y sin embargo, no podía hacer nada con lo que su mente jugaba sobre el círculo de su corazón.

Al igual que el tiempo gobernaba involuntariamente sobre su vida, asimismo su mente le plasmaba imágenes para que el corazón le punzara y se retorciera.

De pronto le llegó una idealización, que ocasionó que su mente cosquilleara.

Y si el Quirk del tiempo estaba jugando con él y Todoroki?

Y si la lógica de encontrarse en la edad media era solo para que realizara lo mucho que él valía y Todoroki también?

De alguna manera, no había aprendido nada acerca de su conexión con Todoroki, pero sí aprendió a valerse por sí mismo, a cazar animales, a recolectar frutos y semillas, a no depender tanto del OFA sino de su propia fuerza física, a usar una espada, a incrementar su sentido de la orientación, a mejorar en cada debilidad que tenía hasta lo reciente.

Sí, ahora todo comenzaba a encajar en el trabajoso rompecabezas que les puso la mujer portadora del Quirk del tiempo.

Ya no le cabían dudas, acababa de descifrar el motivo del porqué estaba allí y el cómo salirse de ese mismo lugar, solo faltaba esperar a que Todoroki despertara para poder volver.

Volver al mundo de afuera, esa sería una aventura que él le tocaba vivir.

* * *

**Acto 8: ** Katsuki

Les había llegado el anochecer, lo cual reunía una sola cosa: Deku llevaba la mitad del día en ese estado.

Algunos de sus compañeros se retiraron cansados de la clínica, permaneciendo solo sus amigos y los amigos de Deku, quienes eran también amigos del mitad y mitad.

Yaoyorozu planteó diferentes teorías sobre la posible razón por la que ambos estaban inconscientes, pero ni una concordaba con la otra, y ni uno de los demás quería seguir escuchando el tema por más tiempo.

Qué ganas de lidiar con sus teorías si ni uno de los dos abría los ojos de una buena vez.

All Might vino a visitar a Deku, preocupado por el estado de su sucesor, pero al rato se retiró al no poder soportar ver a su sucesor en esa postura, como si fuera un bello durmiente, una dulce criatura que se dedicaba a dormir, con su piel formada de la seda más fina, sus pecas detallando su innegable belleza, sus manos equitativamente reposando en cada uno de sus costados, su pecho al expandirse a la par con su respiración pausada y profunda. De momentos, notaba que Deku luchaba contra una pelea consigo mismo, una inusual pelea contra su yo.

Katsuki presentía que a causa del bullying que le hizo durante la infancia, repercutía en gran medida con la confianza y el autoestima de su novio cuando se trataba de conformarse con sus defectos, los cuales, le causaban frustración y se le notaba cuando agachaba la mirada hacia el suelo, también cuando no disfrutaba ni su platillo favorito, el Katsukdon.

Si Deku tenía una batalla consigo mismo, de seguro duraría mucho tiempo. Pero esa posibilidad flotaba en el ambiente, un singular sentir en su interior que no le daba certezas, o un ápice de tranquilidad.

Esa sensación no la podía sacudir de su cuerpo, cómo era posible que no tuviera respuestas a sus preguntas?

Le hacía pensar que se mentía despierto cuando vio muchas señales de Deku frustrado consigo mismo cuando las cosas se le escapaban de las manos. Un ejemplo claro, fue al no poder salvar a Eri la primera vez en su primer día de residencia.

El pobre Deku anduvo frustrado durante días, sin disfrutar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, fallando en los entrenamientos (algo raro en él), caminando en frenesí por los pasillos de la escuela con la cabeza gacha y los puños cerrados en tensión.

Katsuki no hallaba manera de cómo hacerlo sonreír, de hacerle ver que pronto las cosas se solucionarían y que el dolor y la frustración que sentía desaparecerían.

Comprendió que debió de darle su espacio, darle tiempo para reflexionarlo como un acontecimiento que surgió para ayudarlo a crecer, no como uno que lo hiriera, por fortuna, sí ocurrió de esa manera.

Deku salió victorioso de aquella misión y su relación siguió ese curso estable que se le caracterizaba. Él se había preocupado porque algo malo le sucediera, pero al verlo tan resplandeciente con la niña en sus brazos, pudo recuperar el color en su rostro y abrazar a su novio con fuerza cuando éste soltó a Eri y se abalanzó a abrazarlo como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Eran tantas cosas que los dos habían lidiado antes de eso, pero que a fin de cuentas creyó que fortalecieron sus lazos, pero se equivocó al asumir que todo iría bien, cuando en realidad todo se iba al carajo.

Se imaginaba que Deku rompería con él y su relación se acabaría al final.

Le frustraba creer que eso sucedería cuando Deku despertara, por mucho que lo veía venir desde ese preciso momento, no quería que se hiciera realidad, no soportaría que ocurriera frente a sus ojos y no poder pararlo, no poder hacer nada para enmendarlo.

No lo admitía al grito de guerra, pero siempre temía en su interior que Deku sería el que se cansaría de la relación y cortaría con él, mas él desde que Deku se convirtió en su novio, nunca pensó en cortar con él, al contrario, solía asumir en su imaginación que estarían juntos siempre, que se casarían saliendo de la preparatoria y se irían a vivir juntos, que tendrían una casa o un departamento, pero un lugar al cual llamar hogar, que quizás discutirían, pero que al final todo se arreglaría y todo estaría bien.

_Qué imaginación tan estúpida, no?_ Se decía viendo a Deku allí en la cama. _Soy un patético idiota. _

Una mano se pocisionó en su hombro, se ladeó al ver que era su mejor amigo, viéndole con cierta precaución, detrás suyo estaba Kaminari.

—Qué quieren?— Frezó tosco.

—Por qué no comes, Bakugou? Has estado aquí todo el día— Sugirió Kirishima con un deje de preocupación.

—Me quedaré con Deku— Declaró, ladeando su cabeza en dirección a su novio.

—Al menos date una vuelta y regresas— Volvió a sugerir en tono sutil. —Te hará bien tomar un poco de aire fresco—

Katsuki exhaló, sacudiéndose la mano de su amigo, su mano hizo una contracción nerviosa. Le hacía falta tomar un respiro durante unos minutos, ya sabía que Deku no despertaría en su ausencia, pues todo seguiría en el mismo estado quieto y silencioso.

Uraraka y Iida le aseguraron que estarían allí vigilando a sus amigos, mientras él estuviera fuera.

—De acuerdo— Accedió con trabajos.

Kirishima y Kaminari lo vieron aliviados.

Katsuki salió con sus amigos a dar una vuelta por el pasillo, yéndose a comprar unas bebidas en la máquina expendedora, en ese momento recordó la sed que padecía. No había ingerido liquido desde que Deku se colapsó.

Le redujo el malestar el tomar agua fresca, pasando el líquido por su garganta, saciando su sed.

—Te sientes mejor, bro?— Lo cuestionó Kirishima, abriendo un paquete de galletas que eligió de la expendedora. Katsuki soltó un gruñido, lo cual asumieron como un sí. —Que bueno—

—A qué crees que se deba que Midoriya y Todoroki les sucediera eso?— Irrumpió Kaminari. Kirishima le dio un codazo, regañándolo con la mirada.

—Eso fue imprudente— Le susurró en secreto, pero Katsuki oyó eso a la perfección.

Joder, ni siquiera Recovery Girl les pudo dar una explicación decente, porque ni ella misma sabía lo que les ocurrió a los dos.

Cómo saber lo que sucedía si ni la profesional en la materia podía entenderlo?

Los tres permanecieron un rato en ese lugar, comiendo galletas del paquete de Kirishima, reposando en las sillas de los pasillos.

El ambiente lo tranquilizó un poco, mas no del todo, porque a los quince minutos de estar fuera de la habitación, tuvo ganas de volver.

—Vamos contigo, bro— Dijo Kirishima al ver que éste se levantaba.

—Sí, para esos son los amigos— Agregó Kaminari, tomando de la mano a Kirishima y dicho esto, lo acompañaron como los buenos amigos que eran con él, por mucho que Katsuki los hiciera a un lado, ellos dos no lo juzgaban y lo trataban tal y como él era.

En el regreso a la habitación, escucharon un crash y acto seguido, la puerta se deslizó, apareciendo para su asombro un flash de luz verde, estrellándose contra él, provocando que éste perdiera el equilibrio y cayera para atrás, la figura cayó encima de su pecho.

Ese cabello inequívoco del que conformaba a una sola persona quien yacía sobre su pecho, para su asombro, él estaba despierto.

—D-deku?— Pronunció conmovido y aliviado de verlo despierto, rodeándolo con sus brazos, pero éste se zafó de su agarre, levantando su cabeza en un brusco movimiento. De pronto, emergió Todoroki de la puerta corriendo en dirección a las escaleras.

—Dónde está?!— La expresión urgida de Deku, su evidente rechazo al afecto, lo dejaron perplejo.

—Por allá se fue— Repuso Todoroki.

—Deku?—

Éste no reaccionó, se alejó de él y se paró de resorte y se echó a correr en la misma dirección que se fue Todoroki corriendo.

Él se quedó anonadado, sin poder atar cabos de lo que acababa de suceder frente a sus ojos. Deku estaba despierto, al igual que el bastardo mitad y mitad, y huyeron en perfecta condición rumbo a las escaleras.

Qué estaba pasando?

Sus amigos lo ayudaron a levantarse, anonadados como él.

Los amigos de Deku salieron pálidos de la habitación en persecución de ellos, pero al verlos a ellos tres, los abordaron.

—Qué fue eso?— Espetó Katsuki.

—No lo sabemos— Respondió Uraraka.—De la nada se despertaron y empezaron a hablarse entre ellos y salieron corriendo como locos—

—Parecía que perseguían algo— Añadió Iida, quien lucía más cuerdo que Uraraka. —Dijeron cosas que simulaban que estaban en una persecución, mas no sé de qué—

—Ahora que lo dices— Coreó Uraraka, calmándose un poco. —Estaban ansiosos por atrapar algo, pero tenemos que ir por ellos—

—A dónde fueron?— Repuso Kirishima.

Katsuki corrió a la ventana de la habitación donde hospedaban a Deku y a Todoroki, pegando su nariz al vidrio, cachando las figuras reconocibles de su novio y su amigo corriendo en las afueras de la escuela, persiguiendo lo que parecía ser una luz blanca que tintineaba y eso los propulsaba a moverse más rápido.

Antes de que sus amigos arribaran a la ventana, él se giró.

—Vamos tras ellos— Declaró en un tono irreconocible.

Todos salieron corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

**Acto 9: **Izuku Midoriya

Al amanecer, el cielo se tiñó de un rojizo matiz suave y colorido.

Midoriya lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos, contemplando el quizás pronto regreso al mundo de afuera.

Era irónico creer que esos amanecer habían cesado de existir en su vida diaria, pero desde que había llegado allí, los podía disfrutar desde la temple de sus ojos, en el crespón de su ocaso cuerpo al despertar.

El brío de las mañanas incitaba a la contemplación, muy similar al pasar de las estaciones, donde cada una tenía su propia razón de ser, justo como él tenía su razón de ser, su propio motivo de existir.

Era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

La desnudez de su brillante luz embelesaba al espíritu más trágico, tan trágico como solían ser sus pensamientos en plena contemplación, en las reflexiones sutiles, en los días sin un motivo de que sean días, pero que prolongaban su longitud.

Ese amanecer podría ser una luz celestial.

Ladeó su vista, viendo a Todoroki yaciendo en el frío suelo de piedra, pareciendo un ángel caído del cielo, añadiendo sus pestañas finas, de sus manos agraciadas, y el resto de su cuerpo aludiendo a un ser excepcionalmente increíble.

Tan pronto como Todoroki despertó, éste le contó lo que había pensando sobre cómo regresar, a lo que Todoroki aceptó tan rápido como lo escuchó y después de desayunar, se pusieron en marcha con volver.

Curiosamente ese día les tocó un clima candente, quizá un reflejo de que ese mismo lograrían regresar o podría ser cualquier otra cosa, daba igual.

—Regresar, suena tan extraño, no crees?— Comentó Todoroki en tono divagador.

—Qué quieres decir con eso?— Midoriya enarcó una ceja.

—Quiero decir que, siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos entramos a este mundo y aun así siento que apenas llegue aquí— Dijo en rectitud.

—Es curioso, porque a mi me pasa lo mismo— Correspondió el sentimiento. —Pero, es hora de volver y si hacemos las cosas bien, podremos saber nuestro origen, no lo crees, Todoroki?—

—Lo creo— Afirmó, tras un breve y minúsculo silencio entrelíneas.

—Ya hemos dejado a los demás mucho tiempo esperándonos— Musitó, sonriendo un poco decaído. —Empezamos?— Miró a Todoroki en total confianza.

Todoroki se tomó unos segundos en responder, pero a fin de cuentas, asintió, teniendo una expresión decaída.

Ambos activaron sus Quirks, haciendo el mayor hincapié que pudieron ejercer en sus individualidades, y tomándose de las manos, expresaron que habían comprendido todo y que estaban dispuestos a volver.

En ese lapso de tiempo, apareció la mujer a unos metros de distancia, tan celestial como Midoriya la recordaba, con sus rizos danzantes y su esbelta figura, plantada en el mismo terreno que ellos. Les sonrió en travesura.

—Buen trabajo, Izuku, descifraste el acertijo— Expresó la mujer.

Midoriya la vio con los ojos abiertos, impactado de la repentina fuerza que de un instante lo absorbió a él y a Todoroki en menos de un segundo. Lo absorbía algo ajeno a él.

De pronto, se sintió desfallecer en caída libre en un espacio oscuro, aún con la mano de Todoroki en la suya, eso significaba que ambos seguían juntos, por lo que aumentó la presión con la cual lo agarraba, en caso de que el impacto de la caída fuera mayor que su resistencia.

Sin anticiparlo, su espada ya no estaba en su cintura, sus zapatos medievales tampoco, su mochila no estaba colgada de su espalda.

Fueron cayendo, cayendo tan rápido que el aire se forzaba a meterse a sus pulmones en una brusca sacudida, el serpenteo de el aire erizarle la piel de sus poros conllevaba a un repentino escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

El color negro de su alrededor fue cambiando, mutando a un rosa claro, centelleante y pintoresco. Un rosa que los cubría.

Todoroki caía por debajo suyo, pareciendo un colchón que lo atraparía del impacto de la caída, y en ese preciso instante, no supo si fue por la fuerza de gravedad, la inquietud del momento o por inercia, pero sus labios se estamparon con los de Todoroki. Una sensación inusual de poder lo lleno como si fueran descargas eléctricas, similar a violentas sacudidas.

Qué estaba pasando?

Su boca atrapada por el magnetismo de la de Todoroki, del cual, lo miraba con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, sus manos posándose sobre su cintura, fijando su cuerpo a que no se alejara del suyo.

Al besarse, disminuyó de velocidad su caída, entrando a la sensación de encontrarse flotando en el agua, meciéndose por el ritmo lento y pausado de las olas del agua.

Aterrizaron con los pies plantados en el suelo liso, separándose del extraño beso que se habían dado. Había sido la primera vez que se besaban y fue una explosión de sensaciones y colores que no cabía describirlo siquiera.

Se miraron a los ojos, Todoroki expresando culpa, y Midoriya expresando espanto.

Ni uno de los dos articuló palabra alguna.

Permanecía un silencio visual en el ambiente introspectivo.

Se separaron cada uno de la cercanía, cambiando su mirada hacia el frente, porque Midoriya se sintió observado, y no por Todoroki, sino por alguien más.

Estuvo correcto al suponer aquello, pues la mujer que los absorbió en su Quirk del cual ellos habían sido sometidos sin ser su propia voluntad, sin tener su consentimiento.

Ella estaba parada, viéndolos como si los estuviera esperando, y tal vez era de esa manera, no obstante, no negaba que sentía una sensación electrizante rodearle por todo el cuerpo.

Realizó cuando sus ojos contemplaron la sonrisa traviesa de la mujer que apenas comenzaba el desafío importante, apenas conocería su razón de existir por ser él, por ser Izuku Midoriya y no Deku.

—Me atraparán o solo se quedarán allí estáticos?—

Sintió que Todoroki se crispó y fue tras ella de una tirada, soltando a Midoriya de su agarre.

—¡Todoroki, espera!— Fue detrás de él con urgencia, acelerando el paso.

De pronto, en lo que corría se sentía absorbido nuevamente por el poder de aquella mujer, succionando primero a Todoroki, para después, succionarlo a él como si se tratara de un magneto gigante, un magneto del cual no podían zafarse por mucha fuerza que hiciera al respecto.

El viento se metió por sus oídos ensordeciéndolo, la piel le punzó como agujas incrustándose dando la sensación de ser aguijones, respiraba lo mejor que podía ejercer, pues las violentas sacudidas lo mareaban.

A dónde iba? Buena pregunta, iba de regreso al mundo de afuera.

Las piezas que faltaban por encajar en el rompecabezas de su vida pronto serían enmendadas, los recuerdos se volverían fragmentos de lo que es y lo que fue, la vida no podría saberle más agridulce que en ese atronador momento.

Dejaría todo lo que tanta calma le había traído para inmiscuirse al lugar que lo tachó de Quirkless, al lugar que no lo aceptaba tal y como era él, al lugar donde sentía en muchas ocasiones la rareza de la soledad acompañarle en absoluta normalidad.

Amarga normalidad, supondría él.

En medio del aglomeramiento que lo succionó, el color azul se desvaneció de su vista, las estrellas hermosas se iban quebrando en el cielo.

Todo todo se iba quedando atrás, junto con su crecimiento, con las personas que conoció y lo allegaron, las camas de flores por el jardín. Todo se alejaba de su agarre, de su propia proximidad.

Fue sacudido con mayor frecuencia, viéndose obligado a cerrar los ojos por la fuerza de la intensa luz que lo recibía a lo lejos, y que poco a poco se iba acercando a él, o él se acercaba a ella?

En cuanto abrió los ojos de un golpe que lo remitió a agitarse para lograr reaccionar al impacto, lo primero que vio fue una habitación de color blanco. Asustado, movió la cabeza a todas partes, reconociendo el tipo de ubicación a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver cuando salía lastimado en los entrenamientos o en los combates.

No le tomó más de un minuto realizar que ya no estaba en el mundo de adentro, sino en el mundo de afuera.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Ya casi termino esta historia, espero que les guste este capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

**"Persiguiendo mi origen"**

.

.

.

.

.

El mundo de afuera, tan tenebroso y quisquilloso que le empalagaba la piel a la primera respiración al despertar. No le dio vueltas al asunto, mas que levantarse de golpe, asustando a sus amigos, quienes lo vieron aliviado porque recién despertaba, pero él los ignoró, su atención fue dirigida al cuerpo de Todoroki que, de la misma manera, acababa de despertar y de realizar lo que les sucedió en el mundo de adentro.

El mundo de afuera suponía el abismo de la verdad, el gran vacío que había aglomerado su vida de quirkless y también la del portador del OFA, eso con finura nunca cambió. Con o sin poderes, sus cuestiones mentales seguían siendo las mismas.

Las mismas cuestiones tortuosas que sus inseguridades le causaban, o que al embalsamarse en la soledad hacían.

Se topó con su novio al salir a toda marcha de la habitación al ser primero en levantarse de la camilla, siendo seguido por Todoroki. Sintió que su novio lo intentó abrazar, más bien, lo quiso abrazar, pero él se rehusó. No era momento para dedicarse a los afectos, cuando estaba tan cerca de conocer su origen.

Puede que su novio se halla quedado perplejo al verle tan urgido de escaparse de su agarre, por muy tentador que fuera regocijarse entre sus brazos por horas y horas.

Sus piernas emprendieron la persecución tras la mujer, alcanzando a Todoroki luego de haberse caído de las escaleras, recuperando el ritmo y asimismo volver a coger el paso de su respiración al activar su Quirk saliendo de las puertas de la escuela.

—Midoriya, la ves?— Le preguntó Todoroki gritándole.

Midoriya dio un feroz salto hacia adelante, subiendo varios metros sobre el aire, poniendo la mejor atención en rastro de alguna señal que detonara que la luz que habían visto al levantarse de la cama, era en efecto, la mujer.

—¡La veo!— Exclamó desde el aire, habiendo localizado a la mujer volando por los aires rumbo a una pendiente colina arriba.

Todoroki usó su hielo, creando un camino del cual él podía colocar su pie en el terreno, alcanzando la velocidad de Midoriya.

—¡Ah, yo también!— Coreó Todoroki.

Midoriya ejerció otro salto, propulsándose a varios metros por el aire, su rostro recibió una suave y fresca ventisca del viento, esclareciendo sus sentidos.

En plena persecución, se le fueron viniendo frases de Kacchan a la mente.

Chocando unas con otras, de una manera, motivándolo a seguir corriendo al destino indicado.

_"__Qué es lo que puedes hacer tu?" _

Centró su vista hacia la luz tintineante.

_"__Sé que no te lo digo tan seguido, pero te amo" _

Midoriya sacudió la cabeza, temiendo quebrarse en medio de la persecución, escuchando a lo lejos el hielo de Todoroki a unos metros de él.

Se le vino una imagen en la cabeza en lo que corría por la noche, con la luz de la luna siendo su única forma de identificar los objetos y el camino por donde recorría. La imagen era cuando fue el festival cultural de la escuela, y Mirio trajo a Eri a conocer las instalaciones de la escuela para que ésta no se asustara por la enorme cantidad de alumnos que habitaban en la U.A.

Mientras le enseñaban las instalaciones de la escuela, su novio lo abordó habiéndose topado en los pasillos, éste frunció el ceño, torciendo el labio.

_"All__í estabas, Deku bastardo" _

Midoriya abrió los ojos, de la impresión de verle todo sudado de la cara.

Mirio se inclinó a éste, preguntándole quién era el muchacho que lo buscaba. Éste le respondió que era precisamente su novio.

_"__Es mi novio"_ Afirmó, de pronto, ruborizándose.

Kacchan lo rodeó por el hombro con su brazo, Midoriya se estremeció con su toque, encogiéndose ligeramente de los hombros, apegándose a su lado.

_"__Te estaba buscando, idiota" _Arguyó Kacchan en tono quejumbroso. Esa vez lo vio cansado, y él supuso que fue por las prácticas de música, del cual, éste tocaba la batería.

_"__Estaba mostrándole a Eri la escuela"_ Respondió él, señalando a la niña con su dedo índice, observando la mirada tenebrosa del que se le caracterizaba a su novio.

_"__Hm"_ Alzó una ceja, inspeccionando a la niña, quien se apenó y se asustó con la presencia de su novio, ocultándose detrás de la pierna de Mirio, del cual, se rió y aprovechó para presentarse.

_"__Hola, yo soy Mirio Togata, amigo de Midoriya" _Le extendió la mano en amabilidad, pero Kacchan lo rechazó.

_"__Ya sé quién eres"_ Aseguró levantando su barbilla, luciendo escéptico.

Midoriya veía muy claro esa imagen vívida, sin distraerse con el recuerdo, pero aún así atrayéndolo muy firmemente en su cabeza, casi sintiéndolo tangible.

Podía sentir que Kacchan lo apegó a su lado, presionando con sus dedos el otro extremo de su hombro.

_"__Oh, de verdad?" _Se rió Mirio, llevando su mano detrás de la nuca._ "Midoriya me había dicho que tenía novio, pero no sabía quién era" _

_"__Ahora ya lo sabes"_ Dijo desdeñosamente.

Midoriya se atrevió a presentarlo, muy por encima de su gran nerviosismo de presentarlo ante la niña que había salvado y de su amigo de la residencia.

_"__Eri-chan" _Se inclinó un poco para que ésta lo viera con claridad. La niña asintió._ "Él es Kacchan, no le tengas miedo"_

_"__Kacchan" _Repitió la niña asimilando su apodo.

_"__Pero, qué carajos le dices, Deku?" _Lo regañó Kacchan, jalándolo del brazo y metiéndole una mano a sus rizos, revolviéndole el cabello._ "Yo no soy 'Kacchan', tengo nombre, estúpido nerd!"_

_"__Pero, Eres Kacchan!"_ Repuso Midoriya.

_"__Es Kacchan para ti, Deku!"_ Farfulló ofendido. _"¡Escucha niñita!" _Detuvo su acción, dirigiendo su vista a Eri, quien se exaltó al oír su agresiva voz. _"Yo soy Katsuki Bakugou, no 'Kacchan', eso solo me lo puede decir este nerd" _Sacudió a Deku con su mano.

_"__¡Ah! sí, cierto el ganador del festival deportivo"_ Afirmó Mirio, alzando un dedo en realización. _"Eres Bakugou, entonces"_

Kacchan asintió.

_"__Bakugou"_ Pronunció Eri, volviendo a asimilar lo dicho.

_"__Si serás idiota, maldito Deku"_ Con su brazo rodeó el hombro de Midoriya en posesión. _"¡No les metas ideas equivocadas a los niños!"_

_"__O-ok, Kacchan_" Afirmó, cabeceando.

_"__Es tu amigo, Deku?"_ Preguntó Eri con inocencia.

Midoriya se paralizó al no saber qué responder, en eso, Kacchan, la miró con superioridad.

_"__Con que el nerd no te ha dicho quién soy" _Dijo superior.

Eri movió la cabeza en negación.

_"__Bakugou, no creo que sea correcto decirle a Eri-chan el tipo de relación que tienes con Midoriya"_ Sugirió Mirio, soltando una risilla nerviosa.

_"__Hah? Qué dijiste, Tintin?"_ Kacchan dijo cabreado. _"A mi no me das órdenes"_

_"__E-espera Kacchan" _Midoriya lo intentó detener, mas Kacchan, le tapó la boca con su otra mano, plasmando una sonrisa soberbia.

_"__Soy el novio de Deku" _Declaró._ "Entendiste?"_ Los ojos de Eri se abrieron en asombro.

_"__Oh"_ Manifestó impresionada.

Midoriya se quitó su mano, mirándolo con estupefacción.

_"__Kacchan! No le digas esas cosas a los niños"_ Le dijo escandalizado.

_"__Tu te callas, Deku, a los niños no se les debe de mentir"_ Resaltó Kacchan como si fuera un maestro dando clases. _"Los héroes no mienten, y como yo seré el número uno, debo darle el ejemplo a los niños de no mentir"_

_"__P-pero"_ Tartamudeó sonrojado.

_"__Querías que mintiera, Deku?" _Inquirió mañoso. _"O es que no eres mi novio?" _Midoriya asintió, tapándose la boca a causa de la vergüenza. _"Y bien? Qué estamos esperando? No le estabas dando un tour a la niña que salvaste de la escuela?" _

_"__¡Por supuesto! Quieres venir con nosotros?"_ Respondió Mirio emocionado.

Kacchan sonrió presumido, tomándole de la mano a Midoriya, quien se sonrojó, pero no se inmutó, porque no le importaba quien los viera de esa manera. Ya la mayoría de la U.A. sabían de su relación y les daba igual.

_"__Vámonos" _

Y así fue cómo surgió el interés de Eri al querer saber cómo funcionaban las relaciones de pareja, pues, le llamaba la atención ver que dos hombres se podían llegar a gustar, e inclusive, hubo momentos donde ella enmudecía y se ponía a observarlos cuando Kacchan lo rodeaba por la cintura, o le daba un beso en la mejilla o en su sien, o cuando se abrazaban rápido.

En ese instante, Midoriya se resbaló y cayó adelante, estampando su rostro contra el pasto, puesto a que acababa de ingresar a la pendiente donde se localizaban muchos árboles y un vasto zacate de textura suave y fina.

—¡Deku!— Oyó a Kacchan desde la distancia, junto con el sonido de sus explosiones. Eso significaba que lo estaba persiguiendo.

Ese recuerdo donde Eri conoció su relación con Kacchan le daba gracia, hasta se reía al acordarse de la cara de asombro de la niña y los celos de Kacchan cuando él cargó a Eri entre sus brazos en el festival cultural. Kacchan alardeaba sin para que la bajara y prestara atención a los eventos del festival.

Midoriya se escondió entre unos arbustos, recuperando el ritmo de la respiración, oyendo a Todoroki detenerse, y lo supo porque el sonido de su hielo formándose en el trayecto.

—¡Midoriya!— Escuchó que le gritó. —¡Midoriya!—

—¡Deku!— Kacchan irrumpió con mucha contundencia. —¡Deku, responde!—

Midoriya cerró los ojos, viendo otra imagen de Kacchan, pero esta vez fue cuando eran estudiantes de secundaria.

_"__Me escuchas, Deku?!"_ Oía esa risa maligna, su gesto oscuro, su gran sonrisa emanando maldad, en las palmas de sus manos emergían chispas de sus explosiones.

Al ver que éste no respondía, Kacchan le lanzó una explosión en su mejilla, que no esquivó ni bloqueó por temor a que le golpeara con su puño, como lo había hecho aquella vez.

_"__Tu no perteneces en la U.A. así que ríndete, mejor asiste a una escuela para inútiles como tu" _Lo tomó de la solapa del uniforme, apretando su mano sobre la tela de la ropa.

Su mejilla estaba magullada, provocándole un dolor punzante, su labio inferior sangraba porque lo había golpeado en la boca, encajando sus nudillos en su labio inferior

Midoriya recordó cuán insignificante era su vida en ese momento, cuán insignificante se sentía al ser sostenido de esa manera, al ver los ojos de Kacchan emitiendo su deseo de que obedeciera lo que le pedía, pero Midoriya no se rindió con sus amenazas, por mucho dolor que le causaran, por muchos obstáculos que le pusiera en el camino, aun así, no fueron suficientes para detenerlo de alcanzar su meta.

_"__Los chicos sin Quirk como tu, nunca serán héroes, quítate esa idea de la cabeza, maldito nerd" _Lo amenazó hablándole al oído, sintió el aliento caliente brotando de su boca, seguido de un mordisco sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, lamiéndole la punta, incrustando sus dientes, hasta dejarle una marca difícil de ocultar._ "Me has escuchado, inútil?"_ Lo miró fijo, pero, Midoriya lagrimeaba, desarmándose. En esa ocasión, Kacchan retrocedió al verlo llorar, con Midoriya temblando de miedo por lo que él estaba haciendo en contra de su voluntad.

No captó que éste se tensó, quitando sus brazos que aprisionaban su cintura.

Midoriya lloró sin parar aquella vez, entre su misma soledad, misma que lo comía lentamente, lo consumía al absorberle esas sensaciones nocivas.

—¡Midoriya!— La voz de Todoroki lo regresó a la normalidad, causándole que saltara para reactivar su Quirk. —¡Detendré a los demás, tu adelántate!—

_Es cierto, toda esta búsqueda la hice para conocer mi origen_, se dijo al irse poniendo de pie, suspirando profundo y estrecho. _Estoy pensando demasiado en el pasado._

—¡Deku, ahí estás!— Se giró y vio que Kacchan lo había visto a unos veinte metros de distancia, estando a la altura de la pendiente. —¡No te atrevas a moverte! ¡Voy por ti!— Fue corriendo hacia él.

Midoriya se tensó, poniendo cara de susto, y de inmediato usó el veinte por ciento de su poder para correr más rápido.

—¡Deku! A dónde carajos vas?!— Su novio gritó exasperado.

Midoriya movió las piernas, tenía que llegar, sabía que tenía que llegar sin importar el tiempo que le faltara para llegar. Midoriya podía hacerlo, podía lograr alcanzarla, para así poder extender su mano y atraparla en el calor del momento.

Todoroki estaba arriesgando su persecución para que él llegara antes, no se iba a permitir ser regañado y abrazado por su novio en medio de los árboles, cuando su objetivo estaba escapándose de sus ojos.

Midoriya apretó los dientes, respirando agitado y profundo, nivelando su ritmo para no cansarse.

Subía la pendiente en una insaciable energía rimbombante que brotaba deliberadamente de sus poros, sus piernas aumentaban la velocidad y sus brazos se propulsaban.

Los metros se reducían, al igual que la distancia entre la mujer y él; allí prolongaba su brillo, prolongaba la luz centelleante de su esencia, sus rizos tan cerca y bien formados, ya se vislumbraba su esbelta figura a pocos metros.

Midoriya podía alcanzarla, sólo faltaba ejercer un mayor esfuerzo, él podía hacerlo, Midoriya ya la veía tan cercana que sentía que sus sentidos se despertaban y se electrificaban.

Tan sólo bastó saltar la final de la pendiente, estrechando sus brazos tan anchos y largos como pudo extenderlos, para que el cuerpo de la mujer estuviera entre su agarre, siendo por fin, atrapada por él.

En cuanto la alcanzó, no le importó saber que iban en caída libre, en dirección al suelo.

El viento lo ensordeció, pero pudo escuchar que la mujer le dijo algo, a l vez que le sonreía con orgullo.

—Me has atrapado, Izuku—

Soltó una ligera y suave carcajada que acarició sus oídos ensordecidos por el viento, deteniendo su caída en un parpadeo.

Para su asombro, lo llevó hacia la punta de la pendiente, depositando sus pies en el suelo medio quebradizo del terreno, lo cual, éste agradeció el gesto.

—Y Todoroki?— La cuestionó Midoriya, mirando a todos lados en interrogación.

—Esperémoslo— Dictó muy tranquila, esbozando una sonrisa amble.

—¡Deku!—

En vez de aparecer Todoroki, su novio fue quien apareció primero, corriendo hacia él con la frente sudada, y una expresión de desesperación y preocupación por él y su bienestar.

—¡Deku!—

—Kacchan— Murmuró Midoriya.

El aludido llegó a él, clavando sus manos sobre sus hombros, respirando agitadamente y sus ojos inyectados en desconcierto.

Una enorme bocanada por parte de Kacchan, se estrelló en el rostro de Midoriya.

Sintió que luego de tantas semanas sin verlo apenas todo comenzaba a cimentarse en su cabeza, lo que acababa de experimentar en el mundo de adentro. Procesó que no había visto a Kacchan en semanas y no supo si algo se quebró dentro suyo.

—Estás bien? No te lastimaste?— Preguntó Kacchan rápido. Midoriya negó con la cabeza. —Idiota, por qué corriste así si acabas de despertar? Qué es lo que te sucede, Deku?—

—Lo siento— Musitó culposo.

—Qué?—

—Lo siento, Kacchan— Expresó con remordimiento, viendo fijamente los ojos de su novio, mismo que lo miró confundido.

—De qué te disculpas, Deku? No estoy enojado contigo— Aclaró.

—Me fui sin darte explicaciones— Continuó en el mismo tono de culpa. —Perdóname por favor, Kacchan, por haberme ido por varias semanas—

—Semanas?— Jactó estupefacto. —De qué carajos estás hablando?—

—No he estado inconsciente por varias semanas?— Dijo desencajado.

—No— Sus dedos presionaron sus hombros. —Explícame lo que sucede, Deku—

Se detuvo unos segundos, cavilando la información que le estaba dando su novio, recapitulando las semanas que hizo en la edad media, lo que vio, lo que presenció, lo que aprendió, las personas que conoció, todo eso.

Habían sido semanas, pero ahora que veía a Kacchan con la mayor fijeza que pudo ejercer con su avispado ojo reflexivo, realizando que su novio estaba exactamente igual a como lo vio en la mañana en la que se sentía cansado, ojeroso y con las piernas hechas gelatina.

—Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?— Preguntó tembloroso.

—8 horas— Respondió Kacchan por inercia.

Las piernas le flaquearon y perdió fuerza de sostener el peso de su cuerpo

—P-pero— Se le fue el aire por unos segundos en que se fue cayendo al suelo con una expresión de amplio desconcierto. Kacchan lo atrapó, preocupándose aun más por él.

—Qué tienes, Deku?— Lo sostuvo con sus brazos, bajando a su altura.

—Oh no— Dijo en temor, poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas. —No entiendo, si para mi fueron semanas, se sintieron como semanas largas—

—Qué rayos dices?— Escupió estupefacto.

—No sé cuánto tiempo pasó estando allá— Repuso en conflicto.

—De qué estás hablando, Deku?—

—Siento que no te he visto en semanas, Kacchan— Concluyó abruptamente, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. —Porque para mi fueron semanas—

—Deku—

—Lo siento mucho, Kacchan, en verdad lo siento tanto— Dijo entrecortado —Fue egoísta de mi parte no decirte nada al respecto, sin darte una explicación del porqué hice todo esto—

Su novio acariciaba su cabello, oyéndolo atentamente, procesando sus palabras con el ceño fruncido.

—No eres egoísta— Suspiró, colocando un brazo por su cintura.

—Pero, Kacchan—

—No eres egoísta— Repitió brusco. —Nunca digas que eres egoísta, porque no eres así, Deku, mira, que digas que eres terco es verdad, porque lo eres, pero egoísta?— Mencionó incrédulo. —Eso nunca—

—Lo siento— Volvió a decir.

—¡No te disculpes, Deku!— Alzó la voz, haciéndolo callarse. —Me molesta que te disculpes sin darme las explicaciones que tanto estás alardeando, eso en verdad me irrita, Deku—

—Es que no te las di porque yo no sé la respuesta— Confesó angustiado.

—No sabes la respuesta— Replicó en queja. —Debes saberla, cabeza de bosque!—

—¡N-no la sé— Exclamó en pánico. —No sé la respuesta—

—No seas ridículo— Arguyó, pellizcando una de sus mejillas. —Escúchame bien, dame una maldita explicación, estúpido Deku; porque tu crees que fue divertido para mi verte inconsciente durante casi todo el día?—

Midoriya negó.

—¡Quiero una jodida explicación, ahora!— Demandó voraz.

—¡Midoriya!— Apareció Todoroki en la pendiente, exhausto.

—Qué vienes a hacer aquí, bastardo mitad y mitad?!— Se quejó su novio, exaltándose frente a su presencia.

—Te estábamos esperando, Shouto— Dijo la mujer con una voz suave.

—Y esta quién es?— Parloteó su novio incrédulo. —Estamos en medio de una maldita charla, lárguense idiotas!—

—¡Kacchan, no!— Lo detuvo Midoriya, realizando el motivo nuevamente de la razón de la cual él estaba allí. Él no estaba para darle explicaciones a su novio, no señor, él estaba porque invocó a la mujer poseedora del Quirk de Cronos. —No hagas nada—

—¡No me calles, Deku!— Gritó su novio. —Qué carajos sucede aquí?—

—Por un momento, pensé que no llegaría— Exhaló Todoroki aliviado, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas flexionadas. —Perdona la demora, Midoriya—

—Está bien— Se puso de pie, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Kacchan hacia él, sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría. Se giró y miró a Kacchan con inquietud.—No te daré una explicación—

—Qué?!— Espetó alterado.

—Lo siento, pero no te daré una explicación— Repitió con mayor trasfondo en su voz. —Este no es un asunto tuyo—

Vio cómo los ojos de su novio apareció temor, ese temor de que su relación se terminara, es decir, que llegara a un final contundente.

—Por qué?— Demandó saber. —Deku— Se cortó unos segundos, reponiendo:—Soy tu novio—

—Suficiente— Dijo la señora interrumpiendo la escena, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. —Izuku nos tenemos que ir—

—Ir a dónde?— Encaró su novio, cogiéndolo de la mano posesivo. —¡Deku no se va a ningún lado!—

—Nos tenemos que marchar?— Preguntó Midoriya en voz baja.

—Ir y regresar— Simplificó la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa. —Es lo que ustedes querían, no es así? Shouto, ven aquí—

—Claro— Respondió Todoroki, yendo a su lado.

La mano de su novio lo apretó, aferrado a no soltarlo.

—Kacchan, suéltame— Dijo Midoriya, determinado a marcharse. No permitiría que lo detendrían de su meta, ni siquiera a su novio.

—No— Negó igual de determinado que él.

—Kacchan, por favor—

—No, Deku—

Ambos se miraron por reflejo, los ojos de Kacchan expresando gran temor, y los de Midoriya un ardiente deseo de marcharse.

—Shouto— Habló la mujer.

—Sí?— Asintió Todoroki a la expectativa.

—Te vienes primero conmigo— Dicho eso, la mujer puso su mano izquierda en el pecho de Todoroki, como si lo fuera a empujar, pero no, hacía alusión de que le extraía algo del pecho, aunque Todoroki no se inmutó, al contrario, se vio de pronto, muy tranquilo, en paz.

La mujer extrajo un contenido blanquecino, casi transparente, en forma de una bola de boliche. En cuanto extrajo aquello, el cuerpo de Todoroki cayó inconsciente en el suelo, inerte y obsoleto.

—No dejaré que te suceda eso— Repuso su novio, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él, protegiéndolo.

—No, Kacchan— Se sacudió de su agarre, pero su novio imponía resistencia, obstinado a no soltarlo por nada del mundo.

Justo cuando, Midoriya lo empujó con sus manos sobre su pecho, sintió que algo ajeno a su cuerpo lo detuvo de seguirse moviendo. De pronto sintió que una fuerza alienada lo absorbía, como si se tratara de un vertedero de líquidos, su mismo aliento se cortó y en sus ojos pudo ver una mezcla de luz y oscuridad, un vacío enorme a lo lejos de ambos colores.

Sin más, lo siguiente que miró fue su propio cuerpo físico, el cuerpo perteneciente el mundo de afuera, tumbado en el suelo, inerte y obsoleto, tal como el de Todoroki.

Eso podría significar una cosa: que habían extraído su alma de su cuerpo. En pocas palabras, él no había muerto, sino que su cuerpo físico pudo fallecer, pero su alma seguían existiendo, latiendo, pensando, razonando.

No hubo dolor alguno, no hubo temor, mas que una insaciable paz que lo abrigó como un manto de consuelo.

El mundo de afuera era un lugar tenebroso, un lugar a veces tan frío, tan helado como una ventisca de nieve abanicando una ciudad desolada, abarcando incluso las calles vacías.

Una vez más, lo volvían a extraer de su cuerpo físico, pero en esta ocasión no sintió dolor.

Qué descubriría en el mundo de adentro nuevamente?

Esa sería otra aventura que valdría la pena ver con sus propios ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Qué les pareció?

Ya casi termino esta historia.

Midoriya está confundido con Kacchan, porque tiene dos recuerdos uno con el Kacchan de preparatoria y otro con el Kacchan de secundaria, que viene siendo la misma persona.


End file.
